La promise de Konzen Doji
by erutan
Summary: Il y a 500 ans, Le monde céleste fut frappé par une grande menace. A présent, cette même menace pèse sur Sanzo et sa bande. Sauront ils découvrir le lourd fardeau que récèle la promise de Konzen Doji? Pas de Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Une missive bien étrange

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire une histoire et voila je le fais. Alors aussi vais je m'y mettre directement:

Personnages: la plupart des personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de notre très chere Minekura, toutefois certains sont à moi mais je vous laisse le plaisir de le contempler par vous même

Genre: olalala je n'en sais rien. A première vu on dira Romance, mais il y aura beaucoup d'aventure et de divertissement

Rang: pour tout âge, couple hétéro pour la plupart, (la totalité) pas de scènes violentes, peut être quelques scènes pour adultes et encore, ça choquera pas.

Je pense que c'est tout, c'est ma première fiction ici alors soyez cool et laissez moi des commentaires.

La promise de Gonzen Doji

Chapitre 1: Une missive étrange

Un baillement brisa le silence. Un baillement qui en disait long, autant sur ses agissements que sur ses origines. Une envie de distraction étouffée par une main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés, barant le passage entre le souffle de lassitude et la sortie. La déesse s'ennuyait encore aujourd'hui, comme les jours qui ont précédés celui ci et comme ceux qui suivront.

Ne peut il y avoir un jour où elle ne s'ennuie pas?

Impossible.

Toujours la déesse s'ennuit, et dans la miséricorde qu'elle incarne, elle s'octroie le droit de voir le jour et la nuit des hommes qu'elle surveille et garde. Seulement, la déesse s'ennuit aujourd'hui, plus que les autres jours. Son cher neveu est bien trop occupé par le petit enfant qu'elle lui a remis, et Jiroshin a dû s'absenter.

Au final, la déesse a beau être influente, a beau être présente dans toute sa splendeur, il n'y a rien que le constant ne puisse divertir.

Aussi, se fut avec une joie certaine, mais dissimulée, qu'elle accueillit un émissaire du monde celeste.

« -Que viens tu m'apporter donc là? Demanda-t-elle toujours affalée sur son imposant trône d'or et de pierres précieuses.

-Pardonnez l'insolence qui m'a fait advenir sur votre quiétude Oh grande et puissante Misércordieuse, fit l'homme en s'inclinant par un geste qui se lisait habituel, mais j'ai été envoyé afin de vous faire parvenir cette missive.

-Et de qui s'octroie le droit de m'envoyer cela? Demanda la déesse soudainement intéressée. Je te prie de me le dire j'aimerai savoir, ajouta-t-elle en posant son menton délicat sur ses phalanges.

-Il s'agit de votre vénérable soeur la Grande Bodhisattva Maitreya, la porteuse de l'amour...

-Tiens! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de sa compagnie. Allons, fit la déesse maintenant impatiente, apportes moi donc cette missive que je puisse l'ouvrir et la contempler de mes propres yeux. »

Aussitôt eut elle fini sa phrase, que l'émissaire gravit les marches, tête haute et donna la missive tout en s'inclinant le plus respectueusement possible. Le pauvre, la déesse n'en a que faire de ses courbettes.

Elle ouvrit la missive aussi rapidement qu'elle se l'était emparée et congédia l'émissaire d'un revers de la main, sourire mystérieux gravée sur ses lèvres tombantes. Elle réclama le silence d'un simple souffle et se mit à arpenter les gliffes dorées, propres à sa soeur oh combien plus ennuyée qu'elle:

_« Ma chère soeur,_

_J'espère que tu as su baigné l'éternel ennuie qui te ronge dans les lotus de ton regard, car ce que j'ai à te demander requiert de ton intelligence à manigancer et à agir. Tu es clairvoyante ma soeur, et sage, aussi ai je besoin de ta force pour empêcher un projet de se réaliser, et une catastrophe de se répéter. Aussi, et te connaissant, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet et t'informer tout de suite de ce projet en question. Comme tu le sais, le royaume céleste a une armée. Bien sûr je suppose que tu as tes propres contacts là bas mais je dois te parler du cas particulier du prince des Guerriers Nataku. Comme tu le sais, c'est une abérration. Tu connais mon avis la dessus, aussi ne vais je pas m'étendre sur le mécontentement que me procurent ces larbins que l'empereur céleste chérit avec tant de conviction. Comme tu dois t'en douter, Nataku ne va pas tenir très longtemps mais selon nos avis Ritoten n'en a que faire. Cependant nous nous trompons. »_

La déesse s'arrêta de lire pendant quelques minutes, se réjouissant du silence installé. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait entendu parlé de cet énergumen, plus attiré par le pouvoir tu meurs!

Il avait utilisé son fils pour gravir les échelons de la royauté et maintenant que son fils était le Dieu guerrier le plus puisant, il pouvait largement se satisfaire de sa soif. Mais le « cependant » écrit par sa soeur amena la déesse à se poser des questions. Elle avait entendu la souffrance de Nataku, et cette souffrance, elle avait cherché à l'alléger en gardant le petit Goku sous sa protection. Car si Ritoten venait à s'emparer de la force de Goku, qu'importe par quels moyens, alors là il fallait le craindre. Mais heureusement pour le monde céleste, Gonzen n'était pas prêt de le céder son petit singe, la déesse aurait même pu dire qu'il ne l'échangera pour rien au monde bien qu'il affirme sans arrêt le contraire.

La déesse se remit à lire, avec cette même impatience qui caractérise les enfants, envieux de découvrir leurs nouveaux jouets:

_« En effet, non seulement il convoite son influence pour devenir le plus puissant des Dieux, mais en plus, il désire devenir le Futur Empereur Céleste et abattre sa domination sur l'ensemble du Togenkyo. Jusque là je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi et je suis tombée sur une question tout à fait pertinente: Comment?_

_Il a déjà le soutien des armées qui combattent sous le joug de Nataku et même si celui ci n'est considéré que comme une poupée tueuse, il n'en est guère que plus respecté par sa force et sa combativité. Ritoten maîtrise les combattants, mais il lui manque un élément. En effet, Ritoten a besoin d'une impératrice, d'une femme. Je sais que cette mention te fait rire ma soeur mais la femme que Ritoten a choisi est d'autant plus inquiétant pour la suite. Ritoten veut épouser Yakumo. Oui, cette Yakumo là. »_

La déesse s'arrêta de lire pour s'esclaffer.La chose était hilarante, en effet. Ritoten, l'ambitieux, le cruel, voulait s'offrir en mariage la femme, la vierge, la perle la plus précieuse et la plus rare qu'il puisse exister. Pire encore, cette jeune vierge était la source d'une abération inconnue. Et le désir d'en faire l'impératrice du monde céleste était alors un défis impossible, sauf avoir de bonnes raisons. Lorsqu'elle put se calmer enfin, la déesse reprit sa lecture:

_« Je suppose que tu en riras, moi aussi je me suis esclaffer en entendant cette rumeur mais sâche que les choses ont changés par ici, et que peut être n'en as tu pas entendu parler. Yakumo est devenu la Grande Prophétesse récemment, nomée par l'ancienne qui a vu son règne s'achever il y a de cela un demi-siècle. Depuis, la jeune fille est très convoitée et il n'y a malheureusement rien que je ne puisse faire pour y changer quoi que se soit. Je ne doute pas que tu sâches qu'elle a été exilée au Togenkyo pendant de nombreuses années à cause d'une contestation faite devant l'empereur lui même et je dois avouer que sa tête me fait encore rire aujourd'hui. Cependant, grâce à Ritoten, elle va pouvoir revenir en échange d'un mariage arrangé entre lui et elle. Bien sûr l'empereur n'en a que faire des mariages, mais tu dois bien te douter qu'avec la puissance de la Vierge Yakumo et celle du Prince des Guerriers Nataku, Ritoten aura non seulement l'armée sous son joug, mais il aura en plus la puissance des Prophétesses. J'ignore quoi faire désormais ma soeur et je suis bien inquiète de la situation actuelle. Pour le moment la grande Prophétesse est sous ma responsabilité, mais je crains que cela ne soit pas le cas encore longtemps. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais recueillie le Grand Sage Celeste Son Goku il y a un petit moment. J'aimerai savoir si, par hasard, tu aurais des personnes digne de confiance dans ton entourage. Quitte à céder la vierge à quelqu'un, autant que se soit toi. Je suis sous la responsabilité de l'armée, que toi tu es plus ou moins libre d'agir comme bon te semble. Je requiers de ta reflection sur le sujet, nous devons trouver un plan et vite..._

_Je te rendrais visite le plus tôt possible, si ma présence est nécesaire. Sâches simplement ma soeur, que l'enjeu est très important. Je t'embrasse, puisses tu trouver divertissement._

_Maitreya. »_

La déese posa la missive sur ses genoux et prit racine dans une profonde et intense réflexion. Pour que la jeune fille puisse revenir du Togenkyo, il fallait la mettre sous la responsabilité d'un Dieu. Mais il ne fallait pas le faire de n'importe quelle façon. D'une part, il fallait que ce Dieu soit quelqu'un qui n'obéisse qu'au Bodhisattva et qui ne soit influencé par aucune autre personne qu'elle. Et surtout, et le plus dur, il fallait que ce Dieu devienne son maître, auquel cas, la punition ne pourrait pas advenir au monde céleste.

La déesse jeta une fleur de lotus dans son étang et observa l'image de la jeune fille, souriante, en train d'aider un couple à donner naissance. Puis l'image changea et le visage de Gonzen Doji apparut sur la surface miroitante de l'eau. La déesse posa son coude sur l'acoudoir et posa sa tête sur ses phalanges, une jambe sur l'autre, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle leva un bras et ordonna distinctement:

« -Qu'on me fasse venir Jiroshin et un émissaire, j'ai de grands projets à mettre en oeuvre.

-Bien Grande Déesse. »

Le petit partit accomplir sa requête, tandis que la Kwannons'extasiait déjà à l'attente du divertissement qui allait s'accomplir.


	2. Chapter 2: Prévision météorologique

Donc voila, le deuxième chapitre (et oui moi quand j'écris, j'écris) avec peut être un peu plus d'action

Laissez des commentaires svp histoire que je sache si on me lit ou si c'est nul

Chapitre 2: Prévision météorologique, une tempête se prépare...

Le vent souffla, dégageant les quelques mêches de ses cheveux blonds qui s'étaient retrouvées sur son visage. Un vent tiède, chaud, agréable, caressa sa peau endormie, rappelant à l'ordre son esprit embrumé dans des rêves de quiétude et de bien être.

Malgré la fraîcheur de ce qui semblait être un réveil matinal agréable (il n'y a pas vraiment de nuit au monde céleste), un bruit sourd, comme un grognement, brisa le silence, et la douceur même du réveil de Konzen Doji. En effet, il savait d'où venait ce bruit, plus exactement de qui il provenait. Et il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que Goku, le petit singe qu'il avait été obligé de recueillir sous l'ordre direct du Bodhisattva Kanzeon Bosatsu (accessoirement sa tante), se trouvait juste derrière lui, affamé comme un troupeau de boeuf.

En effet, il n'eut pas non plus besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, pour comprendre que le petit allait bientôt faire cesser la quiétude de sa torpeur matinale.

Goku: Ne Konzen, j'ai faim!!

Konzen: La ferme, con de singe!

Goku: demo...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que déjà il reçu un coup sur la tête de la part de son maître.

Il était de forte mauvaise humeur ce matin, et ne pas savoir pourquoi le rendait d'autant plus mécontent. Il se leva dans un soupir de mécontentement et tenta tant bien que mal de se recoiffer. Goku se jeta autour de son cou et lui réclama encore et encore à manger.

Enervé, fatigué, à bout, Konzen fit voler le singe vers la sortie ou le maréchal Tempo allait frapper pour entrer. Surpris, il regarda le jeune Goku s'affaler par terre et se permit de rigoler de la situation: Goku par terre, Konzen, desepéré avec ses cheveux ébourifés et quelque peu endormi.

Tempo: Et bien Goku (il l'aida à se lever) à force de vivre avec, tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il ne faut pas le réveiller de si bonne heure!

Goku: Mais Ten chan, j'ai faim...

Konzen: tu as toujours faim sal ouistiti...

Goku: jsuis pas un ouistiti d'abord!

Tempo: Allons, allons, j'ai deux trois choses à dire à Konzen-sama après si tu veux on va rejoindre Kenren-kun et on pourra manger.

Goku sauta littéralement de joie et entama une danse festive dont lui seul connaissait la chorégraphie. Tous ce remue ménage énerva Konzen, d'autant plus qu'il était desespéré de ne pas comprendre la raison de sa mauvaise humeur, ni même ce qui s'était passé les heures précédants son sommeil.

Voyant son air blasé, Tempo prit la parôle, tandis que Goku disparaissait de la pièce pour s'habiller.

Tempo: A voir ta tête je ne serai pas étonné que tu en veuilles à Goku...

Konzen: je suis simplement de mauvaise humeur c'est tout! Trancha-t-il catégorique.

Goku: Konzen est toujours de mauvaise humeur!! C'est parce qu'il a pas participé à la fête d'hier!!

Konzen: URASAI baka saru! De quelle fête parles tu?

Tempo: je vois, tu te fais vieux mon pauvre, il te faudrait une femme, tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé.

Konzen: j'ai déjà un gamin à surveiller et une vieille mémé révèche à supporter alors non merci, je n'accepterai aucun boulet en plus. Par contre je ne vois vraiment pas de quelle fête tu parles Tempo. Y aurait il quelques choses que j'ai raté?

Le Maréchal resta silencieux tout en contemplant les fleurs de cerisier qui venaient vendre leur éternité au sol céleste. Ce silence trop pesant à son goût, rendit mal à l'aise Goku qui débarqua pour aider le maréchal dans son explication:

Goku: Bah en fait hier c'étai l'anniversaire de l'empereur et je t'ai perdu de vu et quand j'ai voulu te retrouver, il y a des gens qui m'ont poussé. Je leur avais rien demandé à ces types et ils ont commencés à me traiter d'abérrations. Mais ça je m'en moquais. Mais à un moment, il y en a un qui t'a traité et j'ai pas aimé. Alors je l'ai frappé.

Le silence s'installa. Konzen tentait vainement de contenir sa rage mais, préférant attendre, il demanda la suite des explications:

Konzen: et en quoi suis je le seul à avoir raté le spectacle?

Tempo: et bien en faite, je suis arrivé au cours de la bagarre. D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'une des personnes qui t'avaient insultés était sur le point de frapper Goku, mais Kenren est intervenu et tu le connais maintenant...

Konzen: Tch, vous avez mêlé Goku à vos anciennes querelles de combattants, franchement vous me faites pitié...

Goku: Tu peux parler! Toi t'as rien fait pour m'aider!

Konzen s'énerva de nouveau. Non seulement il lui avait ordonné de rester prêt de lui, mais en plus c'était de sa faute si des gens avaient été blessés et si Goku s'était mêlé à une affaire qui ne le concernait pas.

Konzen: Toi tu la fermes!

Tempo: Allons allons, Konzen, ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un en particulier fais le sur moi alors. Je suis quand même assez responsable.

Konzen: tu n'as pas provoqué la bagarre à ce que je sâche?

Tempo, soourire avisé scié aux lèvres: non mais on va dire que je ne l'ai pas arrêté non plus. Et puis, Goku a juste agit noblement, il a défendu ton nom, c'est plus honorable pour un maître...

Konzen: tch, vous me faites chier.

Cela signifiait que Konzen pardonnait plus ou moins à Goku qui avait entre temps disparu pour terminer de s'habiller. D'ailleurs celui ci apparut derrière Tempo, habillé et coiffé, prêt à se remplir la panse.

Il regarda les deux hommes, curieux et demanda de quoi il parlait.

Konzen: ça ne te regarde pas saru.

Goku: je suis pas un singe d'abord et je suis sûr que vous parlez de moi en faite...

Tempo: Ne t'en fais pas, si jamais il osait dire quelque chose de mal de toi, je crois que Konzen n'hésiterait pas à le faire directement.

Konzen: Parfaitement et d'ailleurs je vais être très franc, vous me gonflez alors déguerpissez en silence merci!

Goku: pff, pas étonnant qu'il trouve pas une fille, avec ce caractère de cochon...

Konzen se releva furtivement, comme s'il avait subi une décharge éléctrique de 10 000 Volt.

Konzen: Que de quoi? Qui t'a dit ça? Quel est le crétin congénital qui lui a mis cette idée de fille dans la tête?

Tempo ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais son éternel sourire répondit pour lui. Goku lui ne disait plus rien et regardait Konzen prendre conscience petit à petit de la personne en question (Kenren pour ne pas le mentionné).

Konzen: j'vais l'buter...

Ce furent les dernières parôles que Goku entendit de son maître de la matinée.

Et pendant que le maréchal ainsi que Goku se dirigeait vers les appartements du général Kenren, un serviteur de la Kwannon, frappa à la porte du bureau qu'occupait Konzen Doji. Celui ci, encore magnifiquement heureux d'accueillir un nouveau boulet, répondit d'un grognement, ce qui alarma encore plus le serviteur et l'intima à se presser:

Serviteur: Pardonnez mon intrusion Doji-sama, mais je suis venu de la part de La Grande Kanzeon Bosatsu.

Konzen: Cette vieille carne n'a pas été assez diverti de mon sort, il lui en faut plus? Fit il en se crispant, froissant les feuilles qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Elle aussi je vais la buter un de ces jours...

Seviteur: Pardonnez moi encore de vous déranger, mais j'ai pour ordre de vous mener à elle. Elle a une mission de la plus grande importance pour vous, dit elle. Je suppose que c'est une mission essentielle pour qu'elle vous accorde sa confiance.

Konzen: tch, j'ai accumulé assez de retard à cause de l'autre con de singe, j'espère que cette fois elle sera plus agréable.

Il se leva et suivit le serviteur à travers les longs couloirs du bâtiment administratif. Enfin, il arriva dans une sorte de cour, sans toit, avec un étang au sol et des fleurs de lotus couvrant la quasi majorité de la surface mirroitante de l'étang. A côtés de lui, la déesse, assise sur un fauteuil, contemplait cette surface tout en inspirant lentement le parfum des fleurs de lotus. Konzen ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, admirant la beauté de cet étang au milieu des bâtiments.

Kanzeon: c'est la première fois que tu viens ici, n'est ce pas Konzen Doji? fit la déesse sans le regarder.

La question de la déesse prit par surprise le Dieu qui ne sut quoi répondre.

Kanzeon: moi aussi j'aime bien cet endroit, c'est si calme. Jiroshin, laisses nous seul.

L'ordre fusa et le second de la déesse s'inclina et sortit par une porte opposée à l'étang.

Konzen resta debout face à la déesse qui ne cessait de prendre plaisir à contempler la surface. Il y regnait un calme apparent, une quiétude silencieuse et douce, que même la brise légère ne venait interrompre. Enfin, la déesse daigna détourner son regard pour le fixer sur son neveu. Elle l'intima à s'approcher et prit dans sa mains libres les cheveux de son neveu, qu'il tenait en une queue de cheval.

Kanzeon: Dis moi Konzen, est ce que tu ne te sens pas mieux depuis que tu as rencontré ce jeune Goku?

Konzen, essayant d'éviter son regard: tch, un boulet de plus ou de moins que veux tu que j'en pense?

Kanzeon: Sérieusement Konzen, avoues au moins. Même si tu as beaucoup changé, tu restes toujours le même homme dans le fond.

Konzen: tu te fais des illusions, je n'ai pas changé.

Kanzeon: Hahaha, tu verras bien, je te trouve plus épanoui moi, plus tendre aussi.

Konzen: N'importe quoi! S'écria-t-il prêt à partir.

Kanzeon: Pourquoi fuis tu? Aurais tu peur du changement mon neveu? C'est bien le changement! Tous ce qui est immuable est lassant et moi je trouve que tu as changé.

Ne voyant pas quoi répondre à cela, Konzen, inspira profondément et récupéra ses cheveux d'un mouvement bref de la tête. Face à cela, la déesse sourit. Enervé d'avoir eu tort, Konzen reprit le dialogue:

Konzen: et pourquoi m'avoir fait appeler?

Kanzeon, sourire aux lèvres: j'ai une mission importante pour toi mais d'abord j'aimerai savoir une chose mon neveu.

Konzen, visiblement énervé: et qu'est ce donc "Oh Grande et Puissante Kanzeon"?

Kanzeon: tu es trop mignon toi.

Elle lui prit le menton et le força à la regarder en face, yeux dans les yeux.

Kanzeon: Dis moi mon neveu, serais tu un coeur de pierre?

Konzen: Tu racontes n'importe quoi encore une fois.

Kanzeon: tu as raison, ça ne changera rien.

Elle se mit à rire, chose qui énerva Konzen encore plus:

Konzen: tu vas arrêté cette mascarade stupide et me dire enfin la raison de ma venue?

Kanzeon, toujours sourire aux lèvres: bien, je voulais être gentille et y aller doucement mais puisque tu le décides ainsi alors voilà ta réponse mon cher neveu. Je te félicite tu viens d'être promis fiancé.

Kanzeon n'eut pas le temps de voir une quelconque explosion de colère car, en effet, son neveu préféré venait tout simplement de tomber dans les pommes, ou plus précisément dans les lotus qui glissait sur la surface de l'étang.

Kanzeon: Je crois qu'il l'a plutôt bien pris..., ajouta-t-elle entre deux rires avant d'ordonner à ce qu'on amène son neveu dans ses appartements, finalement je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'orage par ici...


	3. Chapter 3: Une venue inattendue

Je vois que je n'ai pas beaucoup de review…C'est normal je pense, je l'ai posté il y a pas longtemps et puis, le véritable fun n'a pas encore commencé

Je vois que je n'ai pas beaucoup de review…C'est normal je pense, je l'ai posté il y a pas longtemps et puis, le véritable fun n'a pas encore commencé. Quoi que, je dois avouer que le plus amusant est déjà en cours de route. Vous allez apprécier j'en suis sûre, mais laissez moi des commentaires, au moins que je sache si je suis appréciée ou détestée…

Quand aux descriptions, je les ferai plus tard. Pour le moment c'est assez difficile, vu que je n'ai pas lu les Saiyuki Gaiden et que je n'ai qu'une petite idée de la composition du monde céleste.

Chapitre 3 : Une venue inattendue

Il s'était écoulé exactement 3 heures, 27 minutes et 42 secondes depuis le malaise inconnu de Konzen Doji. Nul ne pouvait prétendre savoir, mais le dieu en question avait subit un choc émotionnel bien trop intense, et avait succombé à l'inconscient pour protéger son esprit. Mais de quoi ? Telle était la question existentielle qui circulait parmi les couloirs de l'administration de Kanzeon Bosatsu. Et avec les évènements survenus la veille, la rumeur de la perte de connaissance de Konzen Doji, circula même jusqu'aux appartements des dieux de la guerre, dont celui du Général Kenren.

Goku dégustait gentiment un assortiment de viennoiserie tandis que Tempo savourait le contact silencieux d'une brise extérieur embaumée du parfum des fleurs de cerisiers, certainement pour mieux fuir l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappait de la cigarette de Kenren.

Tempo venait de faire un résumé très bref de la situation et de la réaction de Konzen à son protégé quand il entendit au dehors deux combattants, exerçant dans la légion du dragon de l'Ouest, répandre la rumeur :

Combattant 1 : puisque je te le dis ! Personne ne sait encore pourquoi, mais Konzen Doji a vraiment perdu connaissance, je le sais puisque mon ami l'a aidé à le coucher dans ses appartements !

Combattant 2 : tu penses que ça a un rapport avec les problèmes qu'il a eu hier ?

Combattant 1 : on raconte aussi que c'est suite à une annonce importante de la déesse Kanzeon Bosatsu qu'il aurait flanché.

Combattant 2 : Et bas, cracha-t-il, je suis pas surpris que ce type ne soit pas dans l'armée, il ne tiendrait pas 2 minutes au cours d'un combat.

Ils poursuivirent leur route, sans se soucier que Tempo les avait écouté depuis le début. Et c'est dans une précipitation certaine, qu'il se leva furtivement, amenant la curiosité de ses deux amis :

Goku en finissant son gâteau : qu'est ce qu'il y a Tenchan ?

Tempo : vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Kenren : vas y craches le morceau, fit il en expirant un nuage de fumée.

Tempo : quand nous sommes parti Goku et moi, il y avait un serviteur de la Kwannon qui est entré à la suite.

Goku : Ouai d'ailleurs le pauvre, il a pas vu Konzen sous son meilleur jour.

Tempo : justement je crois que la situation est pire que tu le penses mon petit Goku.

Kenren : Olala tu vas pas nous annoncer une catastrophe quand même ?

Le dieu guerrier se redressa de son siège et écouta avec plus d'attention les paroles du maréchal.

Tempo : venant de Konzen, c'est un phénomène incroyable et rare.

Goku : Allez ! Tenchan qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! Dis nous ! Dis nous ! Dis nous !

Tempo : je viens d'apprendre que suite à une annonce de Kanzeon Bosatsu, notre bon vieux Konzen Doji a, comment dire… et bah il a tout bonnement perdu connaissance.

Kenren laissa son mégot de cigarette tomber par terre et Goku recracha l'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

Kenren : NANI ??

Goku : Mais, mais, que, comment ?

Tempo : il semblerait qu'il ait littéralement perdu connaissance et qu'il ait fini dans l'étang de la déesse.

Le silence s'installa, suivi d'une explosion de rire gokuesque. Kenren lui, se mit à rire aussi, se pliant sur lui-même, se moquant de la situation, imaginant le pauvre dieu colérique choqué.

Il réussit cependant à dire entre deux spasmes :

Kenren : mais…mais…hahaha…qu'est ce….qui…hihihi…a bien…hihihi…pu lui faire ça ?

Tempo : figures toi que personne à part la déesse ne le sait, ajouta le maréchal avec le même sourire.

Enfin lorsqu'ils se furent tous calmés, ils se concertèrent :

Goku : et on peut aller le voir ?

Tempo : je ne sais pas si nous sommes autorisé à…

Kenren : racontes pas de bêtises Tenchan ! Bien sûr qu'on a le droit de la voir.

Goku : Moi j'y vais ! Fit il en se levant et en bousculant Kenren.

Kenren : Hoy baka saru, tu peux pas faire attention ! Et puis d'abord tu iras pas tout seul !

Goku, criant : J'suis pas un saru d'abord et ensuite je fais ce que je veux !!

Kenren : Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux tu es un singe et tu le restes !

Tempo : Et bien et bien, je regrette que Konzen ne soit pas là pour assister à la scène. Nous devrions y aller sans…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que deux fusées, qui continuaient toujours de s'insulter en criant comme des tarés, décolèrent de leur place initiale, démolissant la porte et les obstacles sur leur passage et provoquant un énorme nuage de poussière.

Le pauvre Tempo, resté derrière, surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir, acheva sa phrase tout seul :

Tempo :…sans faire trop de bruit.

Il soupira, acceptant comme à chaque fois, la dure réalité de la mentalité gravement atteinte de ses compagnons.

Tempo : Allons bon, ce n'est pas comme ci je n'avais pas l'habitude.

Puis il partit à la poursuite de la tempête hurlante que provoquait Kenren et Goku dans leur course éperdue pour tenter de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Konzen.

De son côté ça n'allait pas fort non plus. Il venait de se réveiller dans ses appartements, et n'avait plus aucun souvenir encore une fois de la raison de sa présence ici. Par-dessus le marché, il était trempé jusqu'aux os, et dans sa tête résonnait les méandres abyssales d'un tremblement de terre.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et attendit patiemment que le calme revienne, chose qui semblait presque réalisable. Sauf que Konzen avait oublié deux choses qui ensemble n'en formait qu'une : la première était qu'il était le maître d'un singe stupide, gamin, éternel affamé, demeuré. La seconde était que ce singe s'était épris d'amitié pour un autre demeuré, adorateur de la gente féminine et aussi fervent fidèle du suicidaire. Car cet être oh combien borné, avait la capacité de mettre Konzen Doji dans toux ces états, et pas de la même manière qu'avec les femmes. Là où elles désiraient son corps, lui ne désirait qu'une seule chose : le buter et lui faire fermer sa grande gueule d'abruti.

Et ces deux faits oubliés, réunis ensemble pour son plus grand malheur, était en train de réduire les locaux administratifs dans une tempête hurlante, tempête que Konzen sentit arrivé au plus profond de lui-même :

Konzen : J'vais tous les buter ! Cracha-t-il en attendant la dure sentence.

Elle arriva quelques secondes après qu'il ait achevé sa phrase. Ils détruisirent la porte d'entrée de la chambre de Konzen, et le bombardèrent de question dont, par le raffut, il n'en comprenait aucune.

Et plus ils essayaient de poser leurs questions, moins le dieu comprenait. Mais une chose était sûre : ça l'énervait et c'était pas bon. Enfin, Tempo apparut sur le pas de la porte en morceau, l'air désolé pour Konzen.

Finalement, il éclata dans une rage dévastatrice :

Konzen : Mais vous allez la fermer oui ou merde ! Vous me faites chié bande de demeuré vous comprenez pas !

Et ce disant, il se mit à frapper les deux énergumènes, histoire occasionnellement de se défouler de toute la tension que la nouvelle avait suscité.

Lorsque les choses revinrent enfin dans leur état normal (et que la déesse Kanzeon reçut la note de réparation des dommages et intérêts que la tempête avait provoqué, note spécialement préparée par les bons soins de Konzen), ils s'installèrent tous comme ils le pouvaient : Konzen sur son lit, Goku non loin de lui par terre, Tempo et Kenren sur deux fauteuils entre des tas de paperasses.

Kenren : Bon aller le rigolo, plus de crise maintenant balances la dose !

Konzen encore un peu en colère : Mais de quoi tu parles teme !

Tempo : Vois tu, nous sommes venu ici pour…, il cherchait ses mots sans blesser le pauvre Konzen, oui voila, pour tenter d'éclaircir un phénomène rare qui…euh…qui…

Goku : Pourquoi t'as perdu connaissance ?

Kenren manqua de s'effondrer par terre. Quand il pense que le maréchal avait tenté en vain de donner une explication plus agréablement récessive, histoire de ménager le dieu colérique, cela n'avait strictement servi à rien. Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que ce con de singe avait tout balancé d'un coup, sans prendre conscience des conséquences que cela engendrerait.

Et d'ailleurs, Goku ne s'attendait pas non plus à les sentir ses conséquences. En effet, peu après avoir digérer la teneur de la question, le dieu se sentit encore plus frustré :

Konzen : Vous allez pas me dire, que vous avez détruit la moitié des locaux administratif, perturbé plus de la moitié des travailleurs, saccagé deux jardins, cassés 13 portes, juste pour connaître la raison pour laquelle je me suis évanoui ?

Tempo : Hahaha, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Kenren : Heu, vu comme ça j'ai comme la nette impression que…

Goku : tu nous en veux ? Moi je voulais savoir, j'me suis inquiété ! D'habitude il n'y a rien qui te fasse craquer ou même peur, alors j'me demande ce qui t'a poussé à perdre connaissance ?

Tempo : et à tomber dans l'étang aussi, tient il à préciser.

Kenren : Surtout que, pas de chance pour toi mon vieux, mais la quasi-totalité du monde céleste en parle à l'heure actuelle alors tu vas pas rester anonyme pendant un bout de temps.

Tempo : Et puis je suis d'accord avec Goku. Depuis que je te connais, tu es resté insensible sur tous les sujets de conversations qui pouvaient se présenter à toi. Même quand on t'a chargé des responsabilités de Goku, tu as piqué ta crise, mais c'est tout. Que là, la déesse te fait venir, elle t'annonce quelque chose et boom !

Goku : Ah pu.

Kenren : K.O

Goku : OUT

Kenren: Close

Goku: Hors Service.

Konzen en grognant et en se massant le front: Uruse

Tempo : Enfin, je pense que tu as compris.

Ils n'insistèrent pas, préférant laisser Konzen réfléchir par lui-même. Non seulement la vieille carne n'avait pas été de main forte, mais en plus elle ne lui a laissé aucun choix de contestation. Et le fait d'avoir flanché sur ce sujet l'avait mis à découvert d'un de ses points faibles les plus dissimulés et pourtant les plus naturels du monde : les femmes. En particulier lorsqu'on apprend qu'on doit en épouser une, que l'on a jamais vu.

Et Konzen n'avait même pas pris la peine de contester, de se mettre en colère, d'en connaître les raisons ou autre. Il avait tout bonnement fait un arrêt prématuré sur le mot « fiancé ».

« Félicitation mon neveu, tu viens d'être promis fiancé ».

Il la retenait celle là, oh que oui il la retenait.

Voyant que le silence devenait trop pesant, et que ses compagnons désiraient en savoir plus, il dit d'un ton ferme :

Konzen : ça ne vous regarde pas…

Goku : Demo !

Konzen : …cependant, saru si tu me laisses parler, si vous tenez tant que cela à savoir c'est pas moi qui vais vous l'annoncer.

Kanzeon : Tu as raison mon neveu, personne ne doit savoir pour le moment. Mais soyez rassurés, vous le saurez bientôt !

Konzen fou de rage : Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de faire ça d'abord ? Tu n'es qu'une vieille carne toute ridée, bonne à jeter aux ordures, un résidu de pourriture, une…

Kanzeon : Et bien et bien, Konzen, je ne te savais pas si rancunier. Après tout tu vas rendre service au monde céleste pour une fois ! Vois cela comme une fierté, en plus tu seras assisté par la Bodhisattva Kanzeon en personne et la Bodhisattva Maitreya !

Konzen : Que vient faire mon autre tante dans cette affaire.

Kanzeon : c'est elle qui est en charge de l'autre parti mon neveu. Bon en attendant, je voulais m'assurer que tout aille bien. Cela n'a pas trop l'air de t'affecter, tu t'en remets déjà.

Konzen : J'te jure un jour j'vais te buter !

Kanzeon : j'espère que cette expérience va te réveiller ton petit côté doux et enfantin, ah que de souvenirs quand tu étais petit mon Konzen chéri…

Konzen : URUSAI !!

Kanzeon : Hahaha, toujours aussi mignon quand tu t'énerves, enfin je te laisse ! L'annonce sera déclarée d'ici 3 mois, tu as le temps de t'y faire et de te préparer à cela mon cher neveu.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que la déesse quitta la pièce, fleur de lotus en main, sourire aux lèvres. Konzen fulminait encore plus de rage et les trois autres compagnons, restaient pétrifiés devant l'échange qui s'était produit. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient rien découvert de plus qu'ils sachent déjà…


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

Han je suis tellement contente d'avoir ma première revieweuse, en plus c'est toi

Han je suis tellement contente d'avoir ma première revieweuse, en plus c'est toi. Je suis tellement contente que je vous poste la suite illico presto.

Chapitre 4 : Surprise !

Cela fera 3 mois. 3 Mois demain. Et Konzen ne se sentait toujours pas prêt d'accepter ce mariage arrangé. Bien sûr il n'avait rien avouer, à personne : Goku avait insister pendant les premières semaines, puis avait finalement cédé sa place à Kenren qui ne cessait de l'ennuyer avec son évanouissement, présumant qu'il s'agissait d'une maladie de vieillesse précoce chez les dieux, et Tempo a essayé juste une seule fois.

Mais à chacune de ces tentatives, cela finissait en coup et en bosses. A l'exception de Tempo, qui comprenant la douloureuse mission qui lui avait été attribuée avait stoppé les tentatives d'éclaircissement, Goku et Kenren s'en était ressortit, comment dire, avec plus de marques sur le corps.

Et la Kanzeon se régalait jour après jour du spectacle qu'offrait la longue plainte agonisante de son cher neveu, plainte qui se transformait au fil du temps, en une envie phénoménale d'égorger quelqu'un.

Konzen avait lutté avec force, avec courage, avec sagesse, pour ne pas détruire la moitié du Royaume céleste par sa colère et sa haine, alimenté par ses deux compagnons et par les rires incessants de la vieille peau. 3 mois déjà, et le dieu ne semblait pas s'en sortir.

Enfin, la veille précédant l'annonce importante, Kanzeon fit venir son neveu seul, au même endroit où elle lui avait annoncé, il y a de cela 3 mois.

Kanzeon : Comment vas-tu mon cher Konzen Doji ? Tu sembles angoissé, aurais tu peur que ton mariage soit un échec.

Konzen : Tu peux pas savoir comme j'espère que se soit un gros bide, répondit il avec sa voix la plus douce et la plus légère (ironie quand tu nous tiens)

Kanzeon : Je constate que tu ne t'y es toujours pas fait à cette idée de mariage, mais si je t'ai fais venir ici, c'est justement pour que tu saches les raisons qui m'ont poussés à faire ce choix. Je pense d'ailleurs que tes amis Kenren et Tempo y sont concernés, ainsi que ton petit protégé, mais pas directement.

Konzen : Je me doutais bien que tu ne ferais pas ce genre de chose juste par le plaisir de m'embêter, mais avant d'avoir tes explications, pourrai je savoir pourquoi moi ?

Kanzeon : Plus tard Konzen, plus tard.

La déesse se leva de son fauteuil et contempla son neveu avec une appréciation étrange. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, rassurante, puissante, malicieuse, mais plutôt calme et absente. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient détachés pour une fois, et cascadait le long de ses épaules frêles et arrondies. Elle se tenait droite, avec l'éternel lotus blotti dans sa main gauche. Sa main droite était posée sur ses hanches anguleuses, et soutenait le poids de son bras.

Elle observa silencieusement Konzen, appréciant chaque seconde à admirer l'étonnante texture de sa peau, la douceur et la brillance des rayons de soleil qu'étaient ses cheveux, sa mâchoire fine et légèrement anguleuse, ses lèvres de miel, ses yeux d'un améthyste flamboyant. Oui, elle n'avait pas eu tort de la lui remettre.

En fait, la déesse pensait en cet instant, que ces deux êtres étaient finalement destinés, et que, qu'importent les raisons qui pourraient venir à les séparer, le destin les rassemblerait forcément.

Kanzeon avait compris depuis bien longtemps, que l'océan de solitude, de décadence, de silence et d'enfermement qu'était devenu son neveu, ne provenait pas du fait que cela soit dans son caractère, mais plutôt dans l'isolement qu'il était devenu.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Une personne qui puisse briser cette carapace indestructible qu'il s'était fabriqué, une personne ayant la capacité de régénérer cette âme de poussière que l'on lisait dans les cendres de sa mélancolie…

La déesse se retourna, et fit face à l'étang :

Kanzeon : Dis moi mon neveu, as-tu un cœur de pierre ?

Konzen : Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

Kanzeon : Ne cherche pas d'échappatoire mon neveu et réponds à ma question.

Konzen : Comment veux tu que je sache…tu es vraiment bizarre depuis que tu m'as annoncé cette nouvelle.

Kanzeon : Disons que, pour une fois, je suis incertaine de ce qui va se produire. Cela n'en est que plus excitant je l'admets, mais j'ai encore des doutes te concernant. As-tu un cœur de pierre, ou un cœur de glace ?

La dernière question instaura le silence dans la cour. Ils n'étaient que deux pourtant, la lourdeur de ce silence était insupportable pour Konzen, non pas parce qu'il était habitué aux rugissements quotidiens de Goku, mais surtout parce que la question formulée était douloureuse à entendre.

On lui avait souvent reprocher d'être un cœur de pierre, mais il ne voyait pas la différence entre cœur de glace et cœur de pierre. Personnellement, il s'était accepté tel qu'il était, et avait accepté son sort à l'avance, condamné à vivre éternellement dans la solitude et la douleur de l'isolement.

Seulement sa tante avait déjà tout vu, et lui avait remis le petit Goku. Et depuis qu'il était là, Konzen ne cessait de se poser des questions concernant sa propre attitude. Parce qu'au fond de lui, le lien qu'il avait tissé avec ses compagnons prenait une ampleur beaucoup plus importante qu'il n'aurait cru.

Et Konzen avait peur de cela, peur parce qu'il ne le contrôlait pas, peur parce que sa propre attitude l'échappait totalement.

Lui dont on disait que la saveur de l'hydromel dégoûtait, que la beauté des fleurs écoeurait, que la douceur des femmes le faisait fuir, lui, l'insensible, le solitaire, l'ennuyé…

Finalement, le soupir de sa tante rompit ce silence et cette remémoration de douleur :

Kanzeon : Passons, je dois t'expliquer pourquoi j'en suis venue à conclure cette affaire. Tu ne sais pas encore qui tu vas épouser n'est ce pas ?

Konzen : En effet.

Kanzeon : Alors promets moi de ne pas m'interrompre jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé mon récit.

Konzen Doji ne répondit pas, mais la déesse jugea qu'il respectera l'engagement :

Kanzeon : As-tu entendu parlé de Nataku ? Le prince guerrier ?

Il hocha silencieusement de la tête.

Kanzeon : Cette enfant aberration est le fils de Ritoten. Cet homme est l'incarnation même de l'ambition et du désir de pouvoir. Il a manipulé son fils afin d'atteindre les hautes sphères du pouvoir céleste et il contrôle par lui l'armée du monde céleste. Récemment, ma sœur, donc ta tante, a apprit qu'il cherchait à s'emparer du trône céleste. Tu comprends que si c'est le cas, nous sombrerons sous une air de chaos et de dictature et je refuse pertinemment.

Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes, prenant son souffle à travers le pollen des fleurs :

Kanzeon : Et pour prendre le pouvoir, il lui faut le contrôle totale de l'armée et l'accord des Bodhisattva. Tu comprends que nous n'accorderions jamais une telle chose, aussi a-t-il songé à un chantage. Il désire une personne dont la puissance pourrait menacer l'ordre des Bodhisattva et une telle personne existe. Forte heureusement, cette personne s'est retrouvée être une autre aberration, et se trouvait être en pénitence dans le Togenkyo. Tu connais la loi, elle y avait été chassée suite à une protestation face à l'empereur et elle en avait encore pour de nombreuses années. Cependant, il y a un accord qui stipule qu'elle peut faire pénitence au monde céleste sous condition. Ici, les conditions veulent qu'elle épouse un Dieu. Bien sûr, elle doit le déclarer et accepter sa condition de soumise à l'époux ou à l'épouse qui en sera le gardien et le mettre jusqu'à la fin de la pénitence et comme tu dois t'en douter, peu d'exilés prennent la peine de se soumettre à un autre Dieu pour poursuivre leurs punitions ici. C'est pourquoi cet accord est rare. Mais Ritoten désire l'utiliser en épousant cette personne. Me comprends tu ?

Konzen : Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire…

Kanzeon : Ne t'inquiète pas j'y viens. La personne en question est sous la responsabilité de ma sœur Meitreya la Bodhisattva porteuse de l'amour. Nous avons put convenir à un arrangement qui verrait que le jour de l'annonce de l'accord, donc demain, la personne désigne un autre dieu que Ritoten. Bien sûr, celui-ci a beaucoup influencé notre jeune demoiselle, mais la confiance qu'elle porte envers l'ordre des Bodhisattva est plus grande que la peur qu'elle éprouve pour Ritoten. Elle a accepté les termes du contrat.

Konzen : Elle a accepté d'être la femme d'un dieu qu'elle ne connaît même pas ?

Kanzeon : Oui, pour sauver le royaume céleste. N'est ce pas un digne sacrifice ? Le problème c'est que ma sœur est bien trop ancré dans le domaine de l'armée et les remords pourraient aggravés la situation si elle épousait un dieu sous l'ordre de Meitreya. C'est pourquoi elle m'a demandé de choisir un dieu sous ma tutelle, qui n'obéit qu'à lui ou qu'à moi, un dieu sans ambition. Tu es l'exemple parfait de ce que je recherchais mon neveu et puis, j'ai vu ce que Goku t'a apporté, tu as besoin de douceur mon neveu et cette femme est l'idéale.

Konzen resta silencieux, refoulant en lui la haine et la rage qui commençait à faire surface. Ce fut en se massant l'arrête du nez de sa main gauche qu'il demanda la promise en question :

Kanzeon : Tu vas être marié à La Grande Prophétesse, Vierge née de l'hymen entre la lune de compassion et la miséricorde de la terre, Yakumo no Hana.

Konzen : La Yakumo ? Tu plaisantes ? Je croyais qu'il était…

Kanzeon : interdit de la toucher ? Mon cher neveu, de nos jours les interdits sont difficilement maintenus. Maintenant que tu sais, parles, j'écoute tes contestations.

Konzen : Je ne l'ai jamais vu !

Kanzeon : Il faut un début à tous, répondit elle avec le sourire.

Konzen : Je suis un mari pitoyable ! Je ne saurai pas m'occuper d'elle !

Kanzeon : Vu les circonstances, je crois que c'est elle qui s'occupera de toi mon cher neveu.

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment grandes choses à dire, elle acheva la conversation :

Kanzeon : Demain, l'annonce sera faite devant l'empereur céleste en personne. Tes compagnons seront présents aussi. Je me charge de tenir Goku en laisse. Cependant j'espère que tu seras à la hauteur et présentable. Pour tout le monde, c'est Ritoten le futur époux, cependant, beaucoup viendront dans l'espoir d'être le futur choisi. Ce sera à elle de décider.

Konzen : Et sait elle au moins qui choisir ?

La déesse sourit mystérieusement à cette question, puis répondit :

Kanzeon : elle sait simplement que le dieu qu'elle devra épouser possède des cheveux étincelants tel le soleil et le regard aussi pure que la surface miroitante d'un lac endormie, un regard d'améthyste…Tu n'as pas à t'en faire mon cher neveu, elle saura quoi répondre à la question.

Elle le congédia et attendit qu'il soit totalement parti pour se retourner vers sa sœur qui attendait patiemment derrière un pillier.

Kanzeon : Je n'ai plus rien à faire maintenant, j'ai agis au mieux.

Meitreya : J'ai confiance en toi ma sœur, je sais que tu as fait le bon choix.

Kanzeon : Dis moi, toi qui portes l'amour, que penses tu de ces deux là ?

Meitreya : L'amour qui va naître sera si puissant qu'il résonnera à travers les temps et les vies. Ils s'aimeront encore et encore, même après la mort.

Kanzeon : Et penses tu que cette puissance provient de Yakumo ?

Meitreya : La puissance de cet amour proviendra de ces 5 personnes, une famille soudée à jamais ma sœur. Toi-même tu dois t'en douter.

Kanzeon : Oui je m'en doute, j'aimerai savoir ce qui va se passer pourtant…


	5. Chapter 5: La cérémonie d'intronisation

Salut à tous et à toutes

Salut à tous et à toutes. Alors réponse des commentaires (d'abord)

SkyAngel98 : Bah écoutes je suis super heureuse (parce oui je suis une fille et me demander pas de preuve vous en aurez pas) que tu sois ma première revieweuse, tout comme j'ai été la tienne hein Et pour répondre à ta question j'ai exactement 17 ans. Concernant les actions, le chapitre 5 est le dernier sans quoi que, il n'y a pas de combat mais la fiction s'étend sur plus de 500 ans donc les actions apparaîtront beaucoup plus tard mais pas de souci qu'il y en aura. D'ailleurs je pense que les fans de Konzen vont adoré ce chapitre (je l'adore déjà alors qu'il n'est pas écrit mdr).

Hakase : Bienvenu à toi. Alors pour répondre à ton bon conseil je dirai que je suis nouvelle Et quand tu parles de petit outil pour permettre aux invités de laisser des com, bah tu parles petit chinois pour moi. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus parce que ça m'intéresse. A l'occasion j'irai voir ta fiction et invites donc les autres auteurs à venir lire.

Mykomi : Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes première revieweuse. C'est une joie de pouvoir t'avoir à mes côtés. Bref pour répondre à ta question, le problème avec le japonais et l'histoire c'est que ces noms s'écrivent toujours différemment en fonction des régions et tout et tout. Gonzen Konzen Sanzo (500 ans plus tard) si tu préfères, tout comme Bodhisattva Avalokitésvara Kanzeon Bosatsu (Bodhisattva en japonais se dit Bosatsu) La Kwannon. C'est pareil. Par contre pour la Maitreya Bosatsu, c'est un Bodhisattva aussi, (celui qui aime) et j'en ai fait une sœur de la Kwannon. En attendant, reposes toi bien.

Et maintenant place aux chapitres 5 (mon préféré avec le 3).

Chapitre 5 : La cérémonie d'intronisation du fiancé

Le monde céleste semblait entièrement en effervescence. Les déesses s'étaient réunis soit entre elles, soit avec leurs maries, et conversaient sur la jeune prisonnière, quand aux hommes, ceux qui étaient mariés ou fiancés parlaient avec entrain de choses et d'autres, ceux qui étaient seuls restaient entre eux et parlaient de tenter leur chance ou de ne rien faire.

Bien sûr, tous s'avèrent plus où moins que la jeune prisonnière choisirait Ritoten, mais l'espoir faisait vivre.

Si jamais elle venait à choisir l'un deux, se serait gloire et pouvoir pour lui parce que non seulement la jeune à fiancée était l'une des plus belles créatures (non femme c'était une aberration de la nature) du monde céleste, mais en plus elle était l'incarnation vivante de l'ordre des Bodhisattva. Et celui qui en était le maître serait l'homme le plus respecté au monde.

C'est pourquoi tous s'étaient réunis ce jour là, dans le grand palais de l'empereur céleste, attendant le début de la cérémonie.

Nos quatre compagnons aussi c'était réuni mais pas pour la même raison. Beaucoup attendait de connaître le fiancé, mais beaucoup d'autres aussi attendaient de connaître l'annonce de la Grande Bodhisattva. Konzen fut surpris d'ailleurs que ces deux évènements réunis le même jour n'aient pas frappés l'esprit d'un dieu qui ferait le lien.

Où alors, la déesse s'était assurée de dire que l'annonce qu'elle allait faire n'avait rien à voir avec les fiançailles.

Le fait étant qu'ils étaient tous là, alimentant un vacarme assourdissant de leurs curiosités. Les trois compagnons de Konzen discutaient eux aussi avec entrain, ils étaient plus ou moins au courant que l'annonce qui allait passé avait un rapport quelconque avec Konzen, mais ils doutaient totalement que c'était lié avec les fiançailles. A dire vrai, ils l'ignoraient tous.

Lorsque les gardes demandèrent le silence, ce fut pour accueillir l'Empereur céleste, suivi de très près par Ritoten et son fils Nataku. Ils étaient habillés avec des vêtements de cérémonies, des tissus de soie et de satin, brodés de fils d'or et d'argent. Lorsque Goku vit Nataku, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un grand sourire et de lui faire signe de la main, avec indiscrétion.

Il ne passait pas inaperçu. Rien que par la présence même de Konzen, le groupe ne passait pas inaperçu…

Enfin, lorsque le calme fut instauré, l'empereur prit la parole :

Empereur : Mes fidèles, en ce jour nous allons fêter le retour de la Grande Prophétesse et de ses fiançailles avec le Dieu qu'elle aura choisi et qui l'aura accepté. Je suis heureux car, bien qu'ayant été immature, elle prend enfin conscience des importances même des lois du monde et du règne que nous imposons. Pour l'ordre et l'équilibre des choses, pour le maintien de la paix et du calme, je vous demande à tous d'être près à accepter le choix de cette personne que cela soit votre ou non.

Lorsqu'il se tut enfin, ce ne fut que pour admirer l'ensemble des têtes baissées vers lui, symbole que sa domination est acceptée.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, et un cortège mené par les 5 Bodhisattva (avec en tête La Kwannon) entra au centre de la pièce. Il était composé de femmes, déesses toutes vierge et pure, habillées en blanc, dont le visage était recouvert d'un fin tissu transparent, permettant de préserver la pureté de leur regard. Au centre même du cortège, quatre hommes portaient sur une épaule chacun, un fauteuil d'ivoire où était assise la jeune promise.

Elle ne disait mot.

Elle se tenait droite, les mains de part et d'autres des accoudoirs. Elle portait une longue robe de soie, d'une blancheur immaculée, serrée autour de la taille, avec un manteau de velours, brodé de fils d'or qui lui recouvrait les épaules. Ses mains étaient dissimulées dans l'épaisseur de celui-ci mais on les devinait fines et élégantes.

Elle portait une tiare d'argent, décoré de chaînette qui tombait le long du dos et des épaules de la jeune fille et qui soutenait le long voile opaque que se devait de porter toutes les prêtresses. A la différence que celui recouvrait la totalité de la tête et de ses cheveux. Cela aurait pu être Kenren ou encore Goku, que personne n'aurait fait de différence tant la Grande Prophétesse était dissimulée derrière ses vêtements de cérémonie.

Le cortège s'avança, puis s'arrêta finalement. Tous étaient émerveillés par l'aura douce et lumineuse que dégageait la Prophétesse et aurait été puni celui qui oserait soupirer trop fort.

Ritoten aussi se tenait droit, sourire d'un vainqueur aux lèvres, impatient de connaître la gloire et la richesse que cette jeune fille apportait avec sa puissance. Il la regardait, mais pas de la même façon qu'un enfant regarde son premier cadeau, ni même de la même façon qu'un homme regarde une femme qu'il admire et qu'il désire.

Il la regardait tel un prédateur observait sa proie, s'extasiant de la faiblesse de celle-ci et de sa domination sur elle.

La jeune fille n'y fit aucune remarque, et son regard, que l'on devinait comme ses traits à travers le voile, demeurait le même qu'à son arrivé.

Enfin, les porteurs se baissèrent doucement pour s'agenouiller par terre. Kanzeon et Maitreya Bosatsu s'approchèrent ensemble du fauteuil et tendirent leur main vers la jeune fille qui se leva, les saisit et descendit du fauteuil.

Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais la grandeur qu'elle présentait provenait de l'important rôle qu'elle jouait et surtout de la grande lumière qui l'entourait.

Konzen n'en revenait pas. Quand il avait appris qu'il devait l'épouser, il avait failli retomber dans l'étang, mais finalement s'en était remis bien assez vite (avec une bonne centaine de jurons adressés à sa tante) en se disant que finalement, cela n'était pas grand-chose, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il ne voulait plus trop y croire.

Les rayons lumineux semblaient provenir d'elle, comme ci elle avait été un soleil à elle seule et elle y dégageait tant de force, tant de puissance, que malgré sa taille petite et son apparence frêle, il ne l'aurait certainement jamais adressé la parole.

Il n'aimait pas quand c'était trop grand, trop ambitieux. Et là, elle était trop parfaite, trop lumineuse pour qu'il l'accepte.

Mais il ne prononça mot. Après tout, il avait bien recueilli le cas social qu'était Goku, et rien ne pouvait être pire que ça.

La jeune fille se laissa guider par les deux déesses sœurs et s'agenouilla devant l'empereur céleste qui inclina légèrement la tête en signe de respect :

Empereur : Sois la bienvenue de nouveau chez toi mon enfant, j'espère que la pénitence sur le Togenkyo t'a fait réfléchir aux importances de ce monde.

Elle ne répondit pas, visiblement trop coupable pour oser parler, ou bouger.

Empereur : Toutefois, j'y ai bien réfléchis et j'accepte de signer l'accord à condition que tu te choisisses un fiancé, maintenant et tout de suite, et bien sûr qu'il l'accepte. Tu connais l'accord n'est ce pas ? Tu feras pénitence ici même au monde céleste, sous son pouvoir. Et lorsque ta pénitence sera terminée, tu devras demeurer sa femme. C'est pourquoi nous te laissons choisir, car ici ce n'est point l'enfer.

Maitreya : Grand Empereur céleste, au nom des Vierges matrimoniales, et des prêtresses nous accepterons le choix de la Grande Prophétesse. Je la remettrai entre les mains de son époux entièrement, de corps, d'âme, de devoirs aussi.

Kanzeon : Procédons maintenant à la cérémonie.

Le sourire de Ritoten s'agrandit encore plus à l'entente de l'annonce et il bomba le torse, histoire d'être encore plus grand et plus imposant. Nataku le vit, et son regard se teinta d'une grande tristesse, parce qu'il connaissait les plans de son père et ignorait ceux de ses amis.

Enfin, tous les regards se portèrent sur le jeune fille qui se leva, fit le tour d'elle-même lentement, portant son regard sur chaque personne ici présente, resta la moitié d'une seconde sur celui de Konzen, puis revint droite devant l'empereur. Sa robe volait lentement, et seul les frottements réguliers de celle-ci brisaient le silence.

Elle inspira profondément et parla d'une voix et claire et douce :

Yakumo : Moi, Yakumo no Hana, Grande Prophétesse du Monde céleste, Vierge née de l'hymen entre la lune de compassion et la miséricorde de la terre, je désire et je soumets ma volonté, à vous. Je désire épouser celui dont les cheveux étincellent tels des rayons de soleil, celui dont le regard flamboie d'une améthyste pure comme la surface ondoyante de l'eau (Ritoten perdit son sourire petit à petit), celui dont on dit que la saveur de l'hydromel dégoûte, que la beauté des fleurs écoeure, que la douceur des femmes n'atteint pas. (Le sourire de Ritoten s'était transformé en un rictus de haine assombrissant ses traits. Nataku en revanche tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son sourire de surprise) Empereur céleste (Tous la regardaient car certains ignoraient encore de qui elle parlait. Mais en revanche les compagnons de Konzen voyaient leurs yeux s'agrandir au fur et à mesure) je désire épouser Konzen Doji.

Le silence s'installa, durant lequel Kanzeon en profita pour étudier de près les réactions des personnes : les invités étaient plus que surpris et se demandaient si la jeune fille n'était pas folle, Ritoten reprit peu à peu de son assurance après avoir entendu le nom qu'elle avait prononcé, l'inquiétude gagna Nataku quand aux compagnons de Konzen, ils avaient faits comme tout les autres et s'étaient tournés vers le concerné.

La jeune fille ne daigna pas le regarder, certainement ignorait elle de qui il s'agissait. Elle savait simplement qu'il avait l'entière confiance de Kanzeon Bosatsu et qu'elle devait l'épouser pour sauver le monde de la domination de Ritoten.

Aussi attendait elle une manifestation, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans son petit corps.

Le dieu en question soupira, et Ritoten se reprit de mieux en mieux.

Bien tenté ma belle, mais tu n'as pas choisi le bon. pensait il.

Si tu voulais éviter de m'épouser tu aurais du prendre quelqu'un d'autre, quoi que, je ne m'en fais pas. A dire vrai, je crois que ce dieu était bien celui qui avait le moins de chance de tomber avec une femme mais en plus toi ma belle, tu es cuite !

Puisque personne ne semblait répondre, Ritoten s'avança :

Ritoten : J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit un refus catégorique jeune fille, aussi dois tu te trouver un autre prétendant.

Il tenait la main. Certains continuaient pourtant de regarder le dieu sans comprendre. Il n'y avait eu aucune réaction. Il regardait, les yeux brumeux, la jeune fille, pétrifié par l'annonce.

Finalement, Goku le rappela à l'ordre en lui donnant un coup de pied :

Konzen : Mais ça va pas la tête con de singe !

Goku : Pourquoi tu veux pas l'épouser ?

Il ne répondit pas. Son regard se reporta sur la jeune fille dont les épaules s'étaient mises à trembler. Rien ne marchait comme convenu. Mais elle sentait le poids d'un regard étrange l'attirer sur le côté. Elle n'osait pas, mais au point où elle en était, elle se permit de détourner le regard et d'assouvir sa curiosité. Elle croisa l'ombre d'un regard violacé, chargé d'incertitude. Serais ce lui ?

Konzen lui vit, la jeune fille détourner le regard. Son cœur rata un battement : ses yeux qu'il devinait derrière le voile, étaient emprunt de tristesse et de peur. Il la sentait : elle était sur le point de craquer, de pleurer.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il poussa les hommes de devant, et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour sentir son doux parfum de fleur de lys, il s'agenouilla devant elle, sous les regards surpris des invités et sous l'ambre furieux de Ritoten.

Impossible ! Il ne peut pas ! Je n'aurai jamais dû sous estimer cet homme !

Konzen prit la main délicate de la jeune fille et l'amena à ses lèvres comme le voulait la tradition. Elle était là, pétrifiée de surprise et de peur par la réaction du dieu.

Est-ce lui ?pensait elle.

Lorsque Konzen ouvrit les yeux pour voir la main de la jeune fille, son regard tomba sur une menotte, entourant son poignet si délicat. Il comprit alors qu'il avait bien agi, parce qu'elle était comme Goku, et qu'elle aurait été placée sous Ritoten, elle aurait souffert encore plus.

Enfin, il brisa les murmures de surprise en clamant haut et fort :

Konzen : Moi Konzen Doji, j'accepte ce choix. Soit ma femme, je serais ton maître.

Il se leva et chercha des yeux le regard de la prophétesse. Il ne le trouva pas. L'empereur se leva, ainsi que ses suivants, puis prononça haut et fort :

Empereur : Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Ritoten : Attendez mon Seigneur !

Son intervention avait suscité des exclamations parmi les invités, exclamations de surprises et de reproches. Cela attisa un nouveau vacarme que le cri puissant de Kanzeon fit taire.

Kanzeon : Parlez donc Ritoten, nous vous écoutons.

Elle souriait, avec malice. Certainement s'y était elle attendu. Quand à Ritoten, il tentait vainement de contenir la haine qui l'avait submergé. Aussi il se mit à réfléchir vite sur ce qui pouvait compromettre cette cérémonie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que lui, ce dieu dépourvu de courage et de menace, devienne en l'espace de quelque seconde le plus grand ennemi. Car Ritoten n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui, ne faisant pas parti de l'armée, et de plus il était sous la protection rapprochée de Kanzeon Bosatsu.

Et comme il ne semblait pas bien dangereux pour des fiançailles, il n'aurait jamais douté qu'il aurait accepté le choix de la jeune fille.

Elle était passée du stade de Promise de Ritoten à Promise de Konzen, quelle honte !

Finalement, il eut une idée :

Ritoten : Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Yakumo no Hana ! Je veux être sûr pour l'assurance du futur, que ces deux êtres seront capables de cohabiter ensemble et de faire un bon couple !

Empereur : C'est une remarque pertinente. Que penses tu faire pour cela ?

Ritoten : Ordonnez leur de s'embrasser !

Les gens s'exclamèrent tandis que Konzen vira aux rouges et Kanzeon étira son sourire.

La jeune fille eut quelques tremblements de plus mais n'osa protester.

Konzen : Ce n'est pas dans la loi !

Empereur : Certes mais c'est une bonne idée. Je vous ordonne de vous embrasser ! Ce sera l'acte qui scellera l'accord !

Les deux fiancés se regardèrent (tant bien que mal) puis Konzen soupira.

Ne pas fuir, penser à la buter, voila doucement, tout doux Konzen, tu vas buter cette vieille mégère qu'est ta tante, tu l'étrangleras lentement, puis tu répandras ses tripes un peu partout dans le palais. Voila doucement. Pensa Konzen.

Les deux fiancés se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, puis inspirant profondément, Konzen s'empara délicatement du voile de la jeune fille.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction et attendit. Alors il le souleva doucement, lentement, comme pour prendre conscience seconde après seconde des traits de sa future épouse. Un menton fin arrondi, une peau douce comme tu coton, soyeux comme du satin et blanc comme la neige.

Des lèvres roses, pulpeuses, étirées dont la partie inférieur était mordu par ses dents blanches.

Des joues arrondies, de timides pommettes, un nez aquilin, des oreilles petites dissimulées derrière des cheveux d'un blanc de neige, soyeux et lisses, des yeux d'un ivoire transcendant, lumineux tels la lune dans son sillage, inquisiteur d'incertitude et de peur, un front plat et dissimulé sous des mèches légères et virevoltantes.

Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, Konzen était devant la plus belle des femmes qu'il avait jamais connues. Et il se le disait à lui-même, car pour lui, elle était une déesse, et non une aberration.

Il n'entendait plus personne autour de lui, seulement la respiration irrégulière de la jeune fille. Il était aveugle, illuminé par le rayonnement lunaire des yeux de sa promise et alors que tous pensaient qu'il refuserait, preuve qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle selon Ritoten, il vit la jeune fille s'approcher de lui et s'emparer de ses lèvres.

D'abord un contact froid, muqueux, accompagné d'une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, puis une chaleur immense, une chaleur douce et légère, vertueuse, traversa le cœur de Konzen.

Le baisé dura une seconde, puis deux, puis trois. Au final il fallut 6 secondes et 1/10 de seconde pour que Konzen revint sur terre et ne fasse cesser le baisé.

La jeune fille baissa immédiatement le regard, et recula doucement tout en remettant son voile.

Konzen n'avait pas bougé et revenait tout doucement. Kanzeon s'avança alors et brisa le silence (venant au secours de Konzen par ailleurs en attirant l'attention) :

Kanzeon : Es tu satisfait maintenant Ritoten ? Ou bien ta perversité désire-t-elle plus ?

Les dieux rigolèrent et Ritoten rougit de honte face à cela. Nataku aussi ne put retenir le petit souffle de rire qui se promenait dans sa gorge depuis longtemps déjà. Mais il fut assez court pour que personne à part Goku ne l'apprenne.

Kenren était surpris. L'homme qu'il connaissant comme étant le pire des romantiques venait de jouer une scène de sauvetage magnifique avec à la clé les prémices d'un bouche à bouche affectueux. Il se promit de s'en rappeler et surtout d'utiliser cette aventure comme une arme de défense intersidéral, contre la menace Konzen.

Tempo lui était sans voix et admiratif : sans voix parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Konzen dans un tel état, et admiratif parce qu'il avait enfin compris le plan de Ritoten et la manigance des sœurs Bosatsu. Mais il était plutôt heureux, après tout, il avait bien besoin d'une femme le Konzen.

Goku lui était aux anges, si bien qu'il n'attendit pas qu'on lui donne l'ordre de bouger. Il dépassa les rangs des dieux et se précipita dans les bras de Konzen, suivi de près par les deux autres, impatient de voir sa tête et aussi de connaître sa nouvelle maîtresse.

Konzen ne fut pas surpris de sentir l'énorme poids de Goku sur son bras, ni même de sentir ses deux autres amis derrière lui, il était tout simplement à moitié entre l'évanouissement et la colère. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à cela. Et la jeune fille non plus d'ailleurs.

Elle dévisagea tour à tour les amis de son futur époux, puis tomba dans le regard dorée de Goku.

Son esprit inquiet s'apaisa alors. Le garçon était comme elle, et il était heureux. Malgré les apparences, pensa-t-elle, il semblerait que je sois tombé sur le meilleur époux qu'une femme comme moi puisse désirer.

Kanzeon sourit alors à Maitreya et lui murmura tout doucement :

Kanzeon : Je crois qu'il est fait en glace…


	6. Chapter 6 : Rêve prémonitoire

Chapitre 6 : Rêve prémonitoire

Voila le chapitre suivant (qui va pas vous plaire par contre héhéhé) que j'ai écris, désolé du retard.

Stef : Bienvenu à toi et en effet c'est une idée que j'ai eu suite à un rêve (on ne peut plus étrange). Et puis, je trouvais que ça manquait de femme dans cette histoire mais bon. Par contre je pense que tu vas être surpris car la suite est totalement différente de ce qu'on pouvait y attendre. Je fais une fic sur Saiyuki, pas sur Saiyuki Gaiden.

SkyAngel : tu sais à quoi t'attendre, mais tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, et crois moi ce chapitre tu vas pas l'aimer (moi j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais c'est pour la bonne cause).

Mykomi : Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu le comprendre, en fait je doutais mais finalement c'est bien ça. Cela va d'ailleurs avoir une bonne incidence sur la suite des évènements, mais ces évènements reviendront suite à des flashback. Surtout que dans c chapitre, moi aussi je fais souffrir ce pauvre Sanzo.

Pour les fans des autres personnages, ne vous faites pas de souci, je les oubli pas. Disons que pour le moment, l'histoire raconte un rapport important entre Sanzo et la promise de Konzen Doji. J'en dis pas plus, se sera une surprise !

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 : Rêve prémonitoire.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était un jour des plus magnifiques au Togenkyo. La nature était belle, verdoyante, luxuriante, rieuse dans une gaieté qu'elle seule connaissait. Le silence n'était pas au rendez vous. Pas plus que la tempête seulement, c'était une matinée douce et sereine, comme il y en avait tant d'autre. Les oiseaux étaient sortis de leurs nids et chantaient déjà leurs mélodies sifflantes et merveilleuses, les insectes voletaient de ci de là, et déjà les troupeaux de cerfs se regroupèrent près des rives pour boire l'eau pure de la montagne qui surplombait la forêt.

C'était pourtant encore l'hiver, et le froid était encore présent à travers quelques morceaux de glace et des traces d'humidité sur les feuilles les plus hautes. Car bien que la saison était fort chaude, il n'empêchait que l'humidité régnait encore en maîtresse impitoyable.

Mais déjà, les bourgeons avaient éclatés et les fleurs étaient sorties de leurs cocons. Elles répandaient leurs saveurs exotiques par un appel du vent qui rythmait la vie de la forêt par les branches nombreuses, dansantes au gré des sylphides encore froides.

On s'y sentait comme chez soi.

Une nature paisible, des papillons qui virevoltaient, des oiseaux qui dansaient et chantaient, des écureuils qui partaient à la cueillette, des biches qui nourrissaient leurs petits, un vent agréable et une activité de vie.

Cependant, leur mission n'était pas de glandouiller à écouter les oiseaux piailler et à se tourner les pouces. Ils s'étaient cachés en embuscade, près à frapper lorsque la cible tomberait dans le piège. En parlant du loup, celle-ci apparut de l'autre bout du chemin qu'elle empruntait.

Les informations avaient été bonnes : le groupe s'était réveillé aux aurores ce matin et se dirigeait telle une flèche vers l'ouest.

Et l'escouade numéro 13 était prête à les accueillir et à s'emparer du Sutra. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient peurs, quel être normalement constitué n'aurait pas peur face à ces démons de l'enfer, ces tueurs maléfiques qui avaient jusque là pulvérisé toutes les tentatives de vol ?

Aller demander aux 12 autres escouades précédentes, vous comprendrez. La cible s'approchait de plus en plus, avec sa vitesse anormale, s'expliquant par l'originalité du véhicule ainsi que par l'originalité de ceux qu'il contenait, et bientôt il allait falloir passer à l'attaque.

Le chef soupira un bon coup puis fit signe à ses acolytes de se préparer à l'attaque. Ils étaient tous prêt : armes en mains, déterminés à mourir ou à fuir selon les occasions. L'ordre était pourtant clair, il fallait s'emparer du Sutra du bonze. Seulement, la nature même de ce groupe recommandait pour cette mission, une tendance suicidaire et on ne peut plus exigée.

Ils amenèrent leurs armes silencieusement à eux puis attendirent les ordres.

La cible, qui se composait d'un véhicule roulant sans chevaux avec quatre passagers à l'intérieur, arriva enfin au point de marquage, annonçant le début de l'embuscade.

Le conducteur freina d'un coup et ils profitèrent de l'effet de surprise pour attaquer. La première ligne se jeta éperdument sur le moine, dans l'espoir de le déstabiliser tandis que la deuxième ligne se dirigea vers les autres compagnons. Il fallait à tout pris s'approcher d'eux et les immobiliser, chose que jamais personne à part les plus grands Yokaïs, avait réussie.

Cependant ils avaient le facteur chance et ils en profitèrent un maximum.

La bataille avait commencé depuis un bout de temps et le chef de l'escouade voyait ses troupes tomber petit à petit. Malgré le fait qu'il les ait pris par surprise, ils avaient réussis à sortir leurs armes et à tous les exterminer. Il n'en restait que 5 Yokaïs qui, voyant que la situation n'était pas à leur avantage, préférèrent prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mal leur en pris, car ils durent se retourner, et ils furent aussitôt assassinés, une balle nichée au creux de leurs cœurs à chacun.

Enfin, lorsqu'il ne resta plus que le chef, le bonze rangea son arme, se rassit dans le véhicule et ordonna à l'autre qui avait les yeux dorés :

Bonze : Vas y je te le laisse !

Garçon aux yeux dorés : C'est vrai je peux ? Merci Sanzo !

Sanzo tout en sortant une cigarette : Tch !

Le Brun : Ne le fais pas trop souffrir hein Goku !

Goku : Pas de souci ! Non Gojô laisses le moi !

Gojô : le temps que tu t'en occupes, il aurait pu s'enfuir alors autant que je le fasse vu que je suis le plus près !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Goku de protester, que déjà le croissant de sa lame s'abattit sur le pauvre chef.

Goku restait là, triste et ne comprenant pas pourquoi ça lui arrivait.

Goku : T'es vraiment un con Gojô, il était à moi !

Gojô : il était pas marqué « Goku » dessus à ce que je sache et puis après c'est qu'un Yokaï, un de plus un de moins on s'en fou !

Goku : T'es chiant sale kappa pervers, faut toujours que tu me piques des trucs tu m'énerves !

Gojô en s'asseyant aux côtés de Goku : Comment ça je suis un kappa pervers espèce de con de singe à la noix ! Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si tu perds tes affaires à chaque fois !

Goku : Je les perds pas c'est toi qui me les prends tout le temps !

Gojô : t'es trop lent alors j'ai forcément le temps !

Goku : Trop lent ? Attends on va voir qui est le plus rapide !

Voyant que le débat allait s'éterniser, et puisque le groupe avait repris de la route, Sanzo s'énerva un bon coup :

Sanzo : Vous allez la fermer un peu oui ? Déjà que vous me faites chier avec la nourriture mais en plus maintenant avec les Yokaïs ?

Puis, pour clore le débat, il assomma les deux hommes derrière et se remit à sa place initiale, main dans ses soutanes, visage tourné vers la route.

Hakkai : Et bien et bien, on dirait que tu arrives de mieux en mieux à les calmer ces deux là ne Sanzo ?

Sanzo : Tch c'est le seul moyen de les faire taire pendant un bon moment alors que veux tu ?

Hakkai : La route est encore longue, tu peux profiter du silence pour te reposer aussi aujourd'hui. Le temps est agréable et cette nature est charmante. Surtout que tu as l'air fatigué.

Sanzo : Je dors mal ces temps ci.

Et Sanzo ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Depuis maintenant plusieurs nuits, il se réveillait furtivement, en sueur et sans jamais se souvenir des rêves qu'il faisait.

Au fur et à mesure, il s'endormit pourtant, malgré le fait que la matinée soit bien avancée. Mais comme l'avait dit Hakkai, les deux énergumènes allaient dormir pendant un bon bout de temps et il restait beaucoup de route à faire avant le prochain village. Aussi, et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, se laissa-t-il bercer par les secousses régulières de la Jeep sur la route de terre et de pierre et ferma les yeux.

Il attendit quelque seconde encore, puis les rouvrit lorsque, étrangement, il ne sentait plus les secousses, mais plutôt une douce brise légère, parfumé d'une odeur qui rappelait la fleur de Lys.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un paysage envoûtant : un espace assez grand, entouré de murs de marbre blanc qui présentait sur les bordures extérieurs des cerisiers du Japon en fleur, faisant pleuvoir sur le lieu une pluie de pétale. Seulement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait ne provenait pas de ces fleurs mais d'ailleurs. Il remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait sur un pont, le seul pont, au centre du jardin. Il baissa le regard et se concentra sur l'eau qui s'écoulait du pont. Une lueur de panique s'empara de lui : il n'avait aucun reflet. Il cherchait pourtant, il ne trouvait rien, pas même son ombre à lui.

Un rêve ? Possible, mais pourquoi ?

Il y avait un autre élément qui le perturbait : l'eau qui s'écoulait, comme le vent qui caressait les branches, ne faisaient aucun bruit. Pas même un frottement, un soupir, un clapotement, rien. Un silence angoissant, inquiétant, sombre.

C'était assez étrange : il se trouvait dans un lieu lumineux, magnifique et qui pourtant reflétait l'angoisse, la peur, la…tristesse ?

Le silence se brisa lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la voix. Une voix féminine, douce, charmante, qui prenait lentement possession de son esprit. Il sentit toute la peur fondre sous une chaleur nouvelle, une chaleur naissante au creux de son cœur et qui envahissait petit à petit chaque parcelle de son corps.

La voix provenait de derrière lui, mais il n'osait pas bouger.

Oser ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas se retourner, seulement ses pieds semblaient être pris en étau dans du ciment et même s'il tournait la tête, il ne pourrait pas voir la provenance de la voix.

Alors il resta ainsi, droit, le regard rivé vers l'horizon, ses cheveux se mêlant avec les brises légères, opérant dans une danse mystique qui le rendait si beau, si sublime, si divin…

La voix revint alors :

Voix : Les fleurs de cerisier sont tellement belles arrivé le printemps tu ne trouves pas ?

Sanzo : Peut être.

Voix : Ce qu'ils disent est vrai ? La beauté des fleurs t'écoeure ?

Sanzo : Non, pas vraiment. Je n'y suis simplement pas sensible.

Voix : Est-ce que ma présence t'est indifférente aussi ?

Sanzo : Non, toi c'est différent.

Voix : Je vois…Dis moi, pourquoi avoir accepté ?

Sanzo : Accepté quoi ?

Voix : Ye…betsuni. Il est temps…

Sa dernière phrase se transforma en un écho étrangement sombre et triste. Puis, il disparut en même temps que le jardin s'effilochait. Sanzo referma ses yeux, espérant voir ce rêve se terminer. Seulement, quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait à la lisière d'une forêt, devant un petit autel construit ici pour célébrer des morts certainement. Ne comprenant rien, il se retourna et la vision qu'il eut lui coupa net le souffle : sur le sol encore boueux d'une pluie récente, se mélangeaient le sang de ses compagnons et le sien par la même occasion. Ils étaient encore vivant il le voyait, mais le regard qu'il lui fit à lui-même en ce moment était des plus mystérieux : rodant dans la boue, ses cheveux pourtant blond comme les blés se teintaient d'un rouge, provenant certainement d'une blessure de sa tête, ses yeux incandescents brûlaient d'une rage farouche et ambigu, et doucement, l'améthyste qui s'embrasait s'éteignit doucement et une larme perla au coin de son œil.

Goku se releva alors et s'approcha du bonze :

Goku : Ne Sanzo…

Sanzo :…

Goku : Sanzo ?

Il secoua le corps du bonze par terre, sans réaction. S'inquiétant, il fit appel à Hakkai qui ne répondait pas non plus.

Malgré sa propre blessure, il retourna le corps du bonze et posa se posa dessus, oreille contre sa poitrine et écouta les battements de son cœur. Du moins il tentait tant bien que mal de les écouter. Mais rien. Il n'obtint alors que le souffle d'une brise nocturne.

Son cœur ne battait plus, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Goku se releva furtivement et tenta de ranimer son compagnon, son ami, son maître :

Goku : Sanzo revient ! Me Laisses pas ! Sanzo !

Il donnait des coups réguliers au niveau de la poitrine, essayant de refaire marcher le cœur du bonze.

Goku : Nous laisses pas Sanzo ! Restes avec moi ! Tu m'as promis que tu m'abandonnerais pas ! Sanzo ! SANZO !!

Sans effet pourtant. Le moine qui se regardait mourir ferma les yeux, le cœur battant d'une vérité trop peu acceptable : se voir mourir dans un rêve. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pourrait arrivé de cette façon et personnellement il pouvait bien s'en moquer.

C'est du moins la façon dont il aurait agi. Il avait déjà vécu face à la mort de nombreuse fois, et il avait lui-même attenté à sa propre vie.

Cependant, il devait l'accepter. Il était démuni, faible face à ce rêve oh combien des plus difficile. Il voyait Goku frapper de plus en plus sur son propre corps sans vie, et la douleur qui illuminait son regard, la souffrance qui déformait les traits de son animal de compagnie, lui fendait le cœur d'une compassion naissante.

Il n'était pas triste pour sa mort, il souffrait de la blessure qu'elle provoquait à Goku.

Sanzo (qui rêve) : Tch c'est quand que je me réveille bordel !

Il avait parlé mais Goku ne l'entendait pas. Preuve encore une fois qu'il rêvait.

Et enfin, l'image se fissura, annonçant la fin de ce cauchemar horrible. Mais avant que le rêve ne s'évanouisse entièrement, Sanzo entendit le son d'un grelot au loin et l'odeur de la fleur de lys s'empara de ses narines, comme apportée par une brise inconnue.

Le bonze se réveilla doucement cette fois. La journée avait bien avancée et la Jeep s'était arrêtée pour prendre une pause. Hakkai faisait cuire un bouillon et les deux autres étaient absents.

Sanzo se leva alors doucement tout en grognant et, par réflexe, chercha dans sa soutane son paquet de cigarette et son briquet. Il en alluma une puis alla près de Hakkai.

Hakkai : Tu as bien dormi ?

Sanzo grognant : comme une merde ! J'ai mal au dos.

Hakkai : C'est vrai que dormir assis n'est pas très confortable. Gojô et Goku sont partis il y a quelques minutes pour chercher des fruits au cas où tu voudrais savoir.

Sanzo : J'm'en fou. Font c'qu'ils veulent.

Hakkai : Hahaha.

Le silence se réinstalla. Les deux autres ne montrant pas un seul signe de vie, Hakkai commença à s'inquiéter. Ils attendirent encore une heure puis, ayant déjà pris leurs parts et voyant que le bouillon était refroidi, ils se levèrent et partirent à la recherche de leurs compagnons, le tout sous le commandement d'Hakkai qui avait dû utiliser son sourire dévastateur pour forcer Sanzo à se bouger avec lui.

Sanzo : Tch, se foutre dans la merde à cause des ces deux cons, j'vais les buter ceux là, j'te jure dès que j'les retrouve, j'leur fais la peau !

Hakkai : Allons Sanzo, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu les aimes bien hein ?

Sanzo, regard meurtrière : Pardon ?

Hakkai : Mh oublies.

Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de suivre les traces de pas, mais celles-ci s'arrêtaient devant un petit chemin avec une arche de style japonaise, rouge.

Sanzo eut un pressentiment de déjà vue.

Sanzo : Attends. J'ai déjà vue cette arche quelque part…

Hakkai : Comment ça ? Ah bien sûr, c'est le genre d'arche construite pour guider les esprits. Il doit y avoir un petit autel par là bas !

A l'entente du mot autel, Sanzo se mit en garde directement. Mais ce fut trop tard. Une ombre menaçante se jeta sur eux avec une vitesse faramineuse, obligeant Sanzo à se baisser et Hakkai à reculer en un bond.

Hakkai : L'endroit est trop couvert par la forêt, il faut aller ailleurs ! S'écria-t-il en montant le chemin vers l'autel.

Sanzo comprit immédiatement qu'il ne devait pas !

Sanzo : Pas par là !

Mais il n'entendait plus. Et comme l'ombre refit surface, Sanzo ne put l'éviter qu'en poursuivant son ami dans la montée.

L'ombre se dissimula de nouveau dans l'ombre des arbres attendant le moment propice pour sortir.

Au cours de la montée, Sanzo se demandait d'où provenait cette menace et comment il allait bien pouvoir s'en débarrasser.

Arrivé devant l'autel il vit Hakkai se pencher sur les deux autres garçons, corps inanimés au sol. Aussitôt, l'image de son rêve lui revint en mémoire : un endroit sombre, un autel, ses amis par terre, dans la boue…

Mais le sol était certes sableux, il n'y avait pas de boue. Cela eut l'effet de rassurer Sanzo avant que le soleil ne soit dissimulé par des nuages d'un noir ténébreux.

Sanzo : Hakkai, j'ai déjà vue cette scène quelque part.

Hakkai : De quoi parles tu Sanzo ?

Sanzo : J'en ai rêvé tout à l'heure. Hakkai…je vais mourir.

Hakkai ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, mais répondit au bonze tout en soignant les blessures assez graves de Gojô :

Hakkai : Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne te savais pas si superstitieux ! Regarde toi ! Tu baisses les bras sans combattre à cause d'un stupide rêve ? Ca te ressemble pas Sanzo !

Et il avait raison. Le moine n'était pas de ce genre de personne. Aussi, il sortit son flingue et attendit, les yeux fermés.

Hakkai se stoppa et voulut se tourner vers les blessures de Goku quand l'ombre s'abattit sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de voir que l'ombre en question était un Yokaï, avant de perdre connaissance, la blessure au niveau de la tempe saignant abondement.

L'ombre se retourna alors vers Sanzo et le toisa de ses yeux rouges maléfiques.

Un rire carnassier sortit de sa bouche et il s'adressa à Sanzo :

Ombre : Hihihihi, ton sang a l'air délicieux ! Le sang d'un humain ! Le sang d'un Sanzo ! Hihihi.

Sanzo : Tch.

Il tira sur la créature, mais la balle ne trouva aucun corps matériel dans lequel se ficher. Il n'y avait rien à faire. La créature semblait être dépourvue de tout corps.

Alors Sanzo tenta de lui donner un coup, mais sans effet non plus, car l'ombre nuageuse recula avec une vivacité étonnante et Sanzo se sentit porter puis voler. Il atterrit tête la première sur l'autel, où il remarqua alors qu'il représentait la statue d'une femme avec un voile dessus. Malgré le danger de la situation, Sanzo ne put s'empêcher de penser que la statue lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il remarqua alors qu'il y avait des tâches de sang, des tâches de son sang.

Il allait mourir, car il l'avait rêvé. Il vit l'image troublée de la créature s'approcher lentement de lui et sentit une morsure au niveau du cou, avant de s'endormir, pour toujours avec l'odeur nouvelle d'une fleur de lys…


	7. Chapter 7: Yakumo

Chapitre 7 : Yakumo

Dgreyman : bienvenu à toi J'espère que ma fiction va te plaire. Sinon je ne suis pas sûr que la belle Sanzo endormie n'accepte n'importe quel prince charmant. Enfin tu verras par toi-même dans ce chapitre.

Kikou me revoila (oui je sais je suis juste partie pour quelques heures). Je me sentais coupable de pas vous avoir posté de suite hier, et comme je suis en vacance, alors je vais vous en poster une deuxième aujourd'hui. J'en connais qui vont être heureux : 2 suites en un jour youpi. Surtout que ce chapitre est très long (il fait 7 pages words oui oui, d'habitude les autres font à peu près 4 à 5 pages words alors je vous laisse imaginer). En plus en le relisant j'ai eu ma petite larme, houlalala.

Bonne lecture

PS : Me tuez pas parce que j'ai foutu Sanzo et ses compagnons dans une très mauvaise posture vois les fans déchaînées arriver vers elle Olalal j'vous laisse prend la fuite en enlevant Sanzo au passage pour s'en servir d'otage (et plus si affinité mouahahaha)

Chapitre 7 : Yakumo

La froideur du sol le réveilla. Il sentit alors une immense douleur le prendre au niveau de l'échine, mais il devait se lever. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais pressentiment, et le bruit qu'il entendait n'avait rien de bien gentil. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un aspirait un liquide, et sans comprendre de quoi cela retournait, Goku se leva doucement, silencieusement, secouant sa tête de toute la douleur et l'ankylose qui l'avaient frappés.

Son regard se porta d'abord sur le corps étendu devant lui. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnut qu'il s'agit de Gojô. Ses blessures semblaient s'être cicatrisées mais l'inconscience de l'homme l'inquiétait. Il voulait bouger, Goku voulait s'assurer de sa vie, mais il ne put que lever le bras.

Une vague sulfurique envahit son corps tout en entier et il s'écroula de nouveau dans le sol, que martelait la pluie. Il attendit que la douleur passe tout en se remémorant des derniers évènements :

_Nous étions partis chercher des fruits pour le repas. Sanzo dormait encore. Nous avons marché et nous sommes tombé sur cet autel. Quand j'ai voulu savoir ce que c'était, une ombre nous a attaqué…_

_C'était un Yokaï…_

_Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?_

_Oui…, il…il voulait Sanzo !_

_Sanzo est en danger…il faut…qu'on le retrouve_

Son Goku rassembla alors toutes ses forces et arriva à se redresser, difficilement, mais il y arriva.

C'est alors qu'il entendit de nouveau le bruit étrange d'un liquide aspiré. Et ce bruit venait de derrière lui. Alors, il se retourna doucement vers l'autel d'où provenait le bruit et s'arrêta, pétrifié de terreur :

L'autel de marbre blanc représentait une femme qui écartait chaleureusement les bras, invitation à la miséricorde des mortels. Elle portait un voile fin au niveau de sa peau presque dénudé et la douceur des traits du plâtre n'en était que plus rassurante.

Et Sanzo était étendu de part et d'autre de ses bras. Sa tête reposait au niveau de sa poitrine, son coude gauche était maintenu par le bras gauche de la fille et son poignet droit était posé sur le bras droit de la statue. Sa tête, légèrement repoussée vers la droite (donc vers la statue) était dissimulée par ses cheveux d'un blond rougeâtre, tachetés de boue. Une créature étrange, sorte de Yokaï aux yeux rouges avec des longs cheveux d'ambre, se tenait au dessus de loin et aspirait son sang par la jugulaire de son cou. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de la blessure et glissait jusqu'à sa main…sans vie.

Une haine immense s'installa alors dans le cœur de Goku et son sang se mit à bouillir d'une impatience gigantesque : il voulait du sang, il réclamait vengeance.

La tristesse s'empara de ses yeux et ils se mirent à déverser un flot continu de larmes.

Goku : Ye….ye….SANZO !!

Il se releva avec une vitesse faramineuse et dégagea la créature en lui explosant la tête de sa main droite. Les boyaux s'éparpillèrent un peu partout, mais Goku, dans sa propre tristesse, les ignorait totalement. Il se pencha vers son maître et chercha un signe de vie, une pulsion sanguine quelconque, une possibilité de revoir ses beaux yeux…

Il n'y trouva rien. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors et bientôt il ne put que discerner le monde à travers. Il tenta de trouver Hakkai, celui-ci était dans un état moins catastrophique, mais il ne pourra pas le sauver.

Alors, Goku fit ce que tout enfant ferait dans cette situation. Il prit Sanzo dans ses bras qu'il serra fort, très fort, aussi fort qu'il l'aimait, et se mit à hurler le nom de l'être qu'il perdait.

Mélangeant dans son cri toute la haine pour ses assassins, toute sa tristesse, ses souvenirs, ses chagrins, ses colères, tous ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant, il le cria dans une longue plainte agonisante.

Il hurla à la mort, se déchirant la voix dans sa tristesse, rivalisant avec la foudre qui tombait, ses larmes tombaient autant que la pluie, et la nuit qui s'était installée, ne put qu'être la spectatrice de ses lamentations.

Il hurla jusqu'à en perdre haleine, brûlant ses poumons de l'air qu'il recrachait aussitôt, contractant les moindres muscles qu'il avait, et malgré la douleur de ses blessures, celle qui venait de naître était encore plus douloureuse que le reste.

Non, il ne se transformerait pas, se promettait-il. Parce qu'il avait dit qu'il serait plus fort, pour répondre à l'attente de Sanzo.

« Ces mecs sont increvables » qu'il disait. Et c'est lui qui vient de crever.

Il hurla de nouveau, les souvenirs de sa promesse claquant dans la plaie béante qu'il était devenu. Si un homme venait à oser dire que Goku n'avait jamais aimé Sanzo, cet homme ne serait alors plus de ce monde.

Parce qu'il venait de perdre son soleil, et que maintenant il maudissait son nom à la nuit.

Quand il commença à sentir la fatigue naître, après avoir crié pendant des heures entières sans succès, il desserra son étreinte et regarda longuement le moine.

Son visage était impassible, aucun sourire ne s'affichait, pas plus que la souffrance de son dernier soupir.

Il était naturel, mais pas apaisé.

Goku : Même mort tu ne trouves pas la paix…

Il ferma les yeux et berça le bonze encore dans ses bras, comme pour tenter de se consoler lui-même. La pluie avait cessé, et le silence s'était installé dans la forêt, comme pour respecter son chagrin.

Il se berça pendant plusieurs minutes, sans réagir à quoi que se soit.

Soudain, il entendit des pas provenir des escaliers d'où ils étaient venus. Ses pas se rapprochaient de lui et de ses compagnons.

Il avait peur, peur que cela ne soit un autre Yokaï venu prendre les autres. Alors il rassembla ses amis vers lui et reprit Sanzo dans ses bras, regard meurtrier vers le responsable de ses pas.

Son souffle était, court, il était extenué, fatigué, lamentable et pourtant il tiendrait, parce qu'il ne laisserait personne faire du mal encore à ses amis ni même porter atteinte au corps de Sanzo.

Il attendit méfiant. Puis, le propriétaire des marches se manifesta en atteignant la dernière de celles-ci.

Elle s'arrêta fixement, effrayée. Elle regarda la scène avec étonnement, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle était plutôt petite, et sa robe blanche volait par la brise matinale. Elle portait un châle grisâtre en laine et ses cheveux d'un blanc de neige étaient détachés et cascadait autour de son visage lumineux et pâle. Ses yeux étaient d'ivoire, un blanc de marbre. Malgré cela, elle semblait frêle et fragile. Et elle l'était. Son petit cœur avait accéléré la cadence en apercevant le spectacle autour d'elle.

Elle lâcha le panier qu'elle tenait et se précipita vers Goku, sans prendre conscience du danger qu'il représentait en cet instant :

Fille : Par Kanzeon que vous est il arrivé ?

Goku se mit à grogner en montrant les dents lorsqu'elle tenta de poser sa main sur le corps de Gojô. Elle le regarda un instant puis se regard dériva sur le moine qui était dans les bras de Goku. Lorsqu'elle toucha la plaie au cou, Goku la mordit.

Fille : Ite…

Elle ne fit rien alors et attendit doucement. Son regard lumineux se plongeait dans celui de Goku, y introduisant une chaleur douce, apaisante, rassurante. Un petit sourire naquit aux creux de ses lèvres et elle s'exprima d'une voix claire et limpide :

Fille : Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Je peux les sauver, il n'est pas trop tard. Veux tu que je les sauve ?

Elle sentit la pression des dents du garçon diminuer, puis il ouvrit la bouche pour libérer la main de la jeune fille qui vint se poser sur ses joues humides. Une autre crise de larme envahit alors Goku qui craqua de nouveau :

Fille : Là, doucement, ça va aller, je vais m'occuper de vous. Peux tu m'aider à amener tes amis, je vais les emmener chez moi. C'est pour les soigner.

Goku acquiesça silencieusement. Il se leva difficilement et porta Sanzo sur son dos La jeune fille porta alors Gojô supportant son poids sur son épaule, puis récupéra tant bien que mal Hakkai sur l'autre épaule. Voyant qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas toute seule, Goku pris l'autre bras de Hakkai et à deux ils portèrent la totalité du groupe vers la maison de la jeune fille.

C'était une maison simple, construite en brique avec du ciment, comme il y en avait partout. Elle se tenait en hauteur, tout en haut d'une grande falaise qui surplombait la forêt, de l'autre côté de l'autel en fait.

Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de chemin à faire, cependant la montée avait été très difficile pour Goku. Certaine de ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes mais quand la jeune fille lui proposait de s'arrêter un peu, il secouait frénétiquement la tête et refermait sa prise sur Sanzo et sur Hakkai.

La maison contenait plusieurs pièces : trois chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Il y avait un petit jardin où la jeune fille faisait poussé des plantes et y mettait son linge salle. Non loin du jardin, il y avait une petite ferme d'où l'on pouvait entendre les cris de brebis et de vaches.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et ce fut une vieille dame qui vint les accueillir, avec la même surprise que la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

Elle les aida à poser les corps inanimés de leurs camarades sur un grand lit.

Vieille Dame : Mon Dieu Yakumo que s'est il passé ?

Yakumo : Je suis désolée Oba Chan, je les ai rencontré au retour de la ville. Ils sont mal en point.

Oba Chan : Je vais t'aider à les remettre sur pied.

Yakumo : Merci beaucoup Oba Chan.

Goku : Que dois je faire ?

Il avait demandé cela d'une petite voix, et ses membres tremblaient de fatigue.

La vieille dame le vit, si bien qu'elle l'amena à se poser sur un fauteuil avec un sourire rassurant :

Oba Chan : tu n'as rien à craindre mon enfant, tu es tombé sur la bonne personne. Yakumo-sama va les sauver tu verras.

Yakumo : Oba Chan, s'il te plait, occupes toi de lui avec attention. Il est trop faible et bien trop fragile.

Goku : Ne Yakumo, tu vas les sauver hein ?

La jeune fille retira son châle et retroussa ses mains, laissant apparaître des bras fins et soyeux comme du coton :

Yakumo : Je t'en fais la promesse, petit. Je sauverai tes amis et je n'aurai de repos tant qu'ils seront hors de danger.

Goku : J'm'appelles Goku. Son Goku

Yakumo : Je m'appelle Yakumo, mais je n'ai pas de nom de famille. Tu peux m'appeler Yakumo.

Oba Chan : Moi je m'appelle Nanami, mais tout le monde m'appelle Oba Chan.

Goku : Yakumo, onegai, sauves les…

Et le petit Goku perdit connaissance, rattrapé par Oba Chan.

Oba Chan : Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cette promesse Yakumo, c'est la première fois que tu es confronté non pas à un cas mais à 4 cas de contamination…

Yakumo : Ces gens ont exterminés le dernier de sa race. Je les sauverai Oba Chan, quitte à ce que cela me prenne 4 fois plus de temps que le dernier.

Oba Chan : Je te préparerai du thé en ce cas.

Yakumo : Merci. Il me faut, la mallette 15, prends les éprouvettes et prépares moi deux bouillons. Tu n'as cas prendre les chaudrons en laiton je pense que ça suffira.

Oba Chan : Vas-tu avoir besoin des serviettes ?

Yakumo : Deux à trois seulement, je vais chercher les bandages et préparer le remède. Il faut s'occuper du blond en priorité, son état est le plus grave et je suis encore surprise qu'il soit encore en vie malgré les faibles battements de son cœur…

Oba Chan : Dis moi Yakumo, pourquoi avoir pris le chemin de l'autel, tu sais que c'est le plus long pourtant.

Yakumo : J'y ai entendu un cri de douleur épouvantable…Alors j'ai préféré vérifié, c'est tout.

La jeune fille partit en direction de la salle de bain où elle prit deux serviettes et un panier de drap propre. Elle déposa le tout dans la chambre puis repartit dehors vers une petite cabane qui se trouvait être son atelier.

A l'intérieur elle s'attacha les cheveux avec précisions, s'empara d'un bol et vérifia la température ambiante. Parfaite !

Elle prit alors plusieurs bocaux dont le contenu était des plantes en tout genre, s'appropria un mortier et un pilon puis commença à écraser les tiges, les feuilles, les différents éléments que contenait les bocaux. Elle attendit que le suc extrait des plantes soit assez conséquent pour le déverser dans le bol et le mélanger avec de l'eau.

Elle se leva, toujours avec rapidité et efficacité, puis fit chauffer une casserole dans laquelle elle y déversa le contenu du bol. Lorsque le mélange s'ébouillanta, elle retira la casserole et la laissa refroidir. Elle sortit de la cabane, revêtit des vêtements qui lui recouvrait la totalité du corps puis s'approcha d'un nid d'abeille, dans lequel elle y récupéra de la cire. Celles-ci protestèrent quelques secondes puis finalement abandonnèrent lorsque la jeune fille se fut éloignée.

Elle retira les vêtements qui l'avaient protégée des piqûres puis retourna vers l'atelier d'herboriste. Elle déposa la cire dans le bol et y déversa le mélange de la casserole. Elle mélangea le tout avec de l'huile puis attendit que le mélange prenne la texture d'une pommade pour ensuite sortir de l'atelier et rejoindre Oba Chan dans la cuisine qui déchirait les draps en fines bandelettes et les lavait dans un des chaudrons.

Yakumo : J'ai finis de préparer le remède, comment vont-ils ?

Oba Chan : Ils ont de sérieuses blessures, va falloir recoudre tout ça. Le poison a atteint principalement le blond et le petit Goku. Les autres n'ont aucune trace de morsures. J'en suis surprise d'ailleurs, mais bon il faudra vérifier.

Yakumo : D'accord et selon tes connaissances le blond en est à quel stade ?

Oba Chan : Le stade 2, mais les blessures qu'il a reçut risquent de provoquer le stade 3 dans peu de temps, il faut se dépêcher.

Yakumo : D'accord merci beaucoup. Peux tu m'apporter du fil et des aiguilles s'il te plait ?

Oba Chan : Es tu sûr de vouloir le faire ?

Yakumo : Je l'ai promis.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre des blessés et ferma les volets tout en allumant la lumière.

Elle s'assit près du bonze puis retira son haut : il avait pas mal de blessure, quelques côtés brisés, mais surtout, le poison de la bête avait déjà atteint la clavicule, et il l'avait mordu du côté gauche, le plus près du cœur. Yakumo n'avait plus le choix désormais, aussi se pencha-t-elle au dessus de la morsure tout en maintenant les bras du blond, puis se mit à aspirer le venin, difficilement, mais elle l'aspirait et recrachait par la suite car, non seulement ces monstres avaient un venin puissant et mortel, mais en plus ce venin se répandait doucement et brûlait terriblement. A chaque fois qu'elle récoltait du venin dans la bouche, celui-ci lui brûlait la langue. Mais elle avait promis au petit Goku qu'elle les sauverait. Alors elle continua à aspirer le poison jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente enfin le goût du sang dans la bouche. Une fois ceci fait, elle appliqua la pommade sur la plaie délicatement, suivant les contours du cou du moine.

Oba Chan lui apporta alors une petite cuve remplie d'eau chaude, des bandages, du fil et une aiguille.

Et Yakumo commença alors à recoudre les blessures, nettoyant au fur et à mesure les plaies, tout en s'assurant qu'elles ne soient pas infectées. Quand c'était le cas, elle administrait de la pommade dessus et les recousait juste après.

Oba Chan faisait des allés et venues entre Yakumo et la cuisine, lui apportant des bandages quand elle en avait besoin, récupérant les serviettes salies par le sang, en apportant des nouvelles. Elle aider Yakumo à porter le jeune homme quand elle en avait besoin.

Au final, Oba Chan laissa Yakumo terminer son travail, car elle était vieille et elle avait besoin de repos.

Yakumo quand à elle poursuivait son geste bien ordonné, durant toute la journée, refermant délicatement les plaies ouvertes, désinfectant celles-ci, nettoyant le sang séché qui collait à la peau. Le soir venu, elle attaque alors Hakkai, tout en gardant un œil sur Sanzo. Son état ne s'était pas amélioré, cependant sa respiration était devenue plus régulière et l'on pouvait entendre son cœur battre de nouveau.

Le jeune brun avait une profonde blessure lui aussi, mais il n'avait pas été infecté par le venin de la créature, donc il avait risqué moins. Yakumo refit les mêmes gestes que pour le blond, s'assurant que le fil tenait et que les blessures étaient désinfectées correctement. Elle pansa les blessures du brun puis fit de même pour Gojô et pour Goku. Elle fut surprise de découvrir que Gojô était un hybride, mais préféra laisser ses réflexions de côtés. Quand des vies humaines ou non étaient en jeu, qu'importait les raisons où ce que l'on était, une vie est une vie, et la mort ne fait aucune différence devant nous.

Puis lorsqu'elle passa à Goku, elle sourit tendrement :

Ce garçon a, sans s'en rendre compte, sauver son ami. S'il n'avait pas crié aussi fort, s'il n'avait pas tenu aussi longtemps, et surtout s'il n'avait pas serré aussi fort son ami, son cœur se serait éteint et nous l'aurions perdu. Je lui dirai lorsqu'il se réveillera. Je pense qu'il en sera heureux.

Puis elle s'attaqua à ses plaies qui étaient plus nombreuses. Mais il n'avait pas non plus été mordu par la créature. Décidément, il n'y avait eu que le blond, et Yakumo se demandait bien pourquoi.

Au final, elle aura passé toute sa journée les mains dans les blessures, dans le sang, à recoudre sans arrêt les blessures de ces pauvres hommes qui avaient frôlés la mort.

La vieille femme se réveilla quelques heures après le couché du soleil. Yakumo venait de terminer de refermer les blessures du petit Goku et elle le lavait. Elle lui avait lavé les cheveux avec une bassine et maintenant elle nettoyait son visage avec une serviette. Nanami s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la cuve d'eau :

Oba Chan : J'ai comme l'impression que tu t'es éprise de ce petit je me trompe ?

Yakumo : Eprise n'est pas le bon mot. Disons que il m'est apparut comme un animal faible et qui luttait pourtant pour la survie de ses amis. Tu sais il m'a mordu ?

Oba Chan : Ah bon ?

Yakumo : oui (elle rigola doucement), lorsque j'ai voulu vérifié la nature de la plaie du blond qu'il tenait entre ses bras, il m'a mordu. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais aucun mal, que je pouvais les sauver. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux remplis de chagrins et il s'est mis à pleurer.

Oba Chan : Une grande sœur plutôt hein ?

Yakumo : Peut être…

Oba Chan : Que comptes tu faire ?

Yakumo : Je vais les surveiller cette nuit, je ne veux pas en perdre un seul. Leurs états semblent stables mais je m'inquiète pour le blond. J'ai pu retirer tout le poison mais…

Oba Chan : Tu as aspiré le poison ? Mais tu es folle ?

Yakumo : Ca va aller, je n'ai rien avalé. Cependant son état de santé reste encore faible et il risque d'avoir pas mal de fièvre cette nuit. Et puis…

Oba Chan : Tu as promis que tu n'aurais de repos tant qu'ils seraient hors de danger, je sais. Ménagez vous Yakumo-sama.

Yakumo : Oba Chan s'il te plait…

Oba Chan : Pardon. Ménages toi Yakumo.

Yakumo : Hi.

Elle gratifia la grand-mère d'un sourire rassurant puis alla laver les autres. Un par un elle retira la boue de leurs cheveux, le sang de leurs visages, découvrant au fur et à mesure certaines choses qui lui avait échappées.

Par exemple, l'homme avec des cheveux rouges avaient deux cicatrices au niveau de sa joue gauche. Ce genre de cicatrice était typique et aurait dû être guérie depuis bien longtemps. Mais la douleur que cette personne ressent l'empêche de cicatriser.

Yakumo : Ses cicatrices disparaîtront lorsqu'il acceptera son passé. Elles disparaîtront doucement parce qu'il aura trouvé une paix.

Son regard se porta sur le brun, duquel elle a découvert que son œil droit était un œil de verre.

Yakumo : Lui aussi a une cicatrice sur le bas ventre, une cicatrice comme celle de l'hybride. Et son œil qu'il a perdu témoigne d'un fait dont il a voulu se racheter. Il n'a pas pu. Aussi continue-t-il à vivre dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de racheter sa faute.

Son regard dériva alors vers Goku qui dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux éparpillés de part et d'autres de l'oreiller. Puis elle regarda le moine et revint à Goku :

Yakumo : Ce garçon n'a pas cicatrice, cependant c'est une aberration.

Oba Chan : Comment cela ?

Yakumo : Il n'est pas humain, mais il n'est pas non plus un Yokaï. Ses yeux dorés le montrent. Mais je sais qu'il est très lié au blond, le lien qu'ils ont lui a permis de conserver l'énergie nécessaire pour le ramener ici et pour le contenir vivant même. S'il n'avait pas serré aussi fort le corps de son ami, le poison se serait répandu plus vite et nous n'aurions pas pu l'en empêcher.

Oba Chan : Et lui alors ? Toi qui arrive à voir à travers tout, qu'a-t-il de spécial ?

Yakumo s'approcha du bonze et le lava à son tour. Puis elle répondit tout en poursuivant son œuvre :

Yakumo : Sa spécialité, c'est que je ne peux pas la voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne vois rien quand je le regarde…

Oba Chan : Etrange.

Yakumo : Peut être pas, répondit elle mystérieusement.

Elle lui sécha les cheveux, puis passa délicatement la serviette humide sur son visage, découvrant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué, mais il avait une peau très douce. Ses traits étaient un peu efféminés, peut être à cause de son corps androgyne, mais ce qui la marqua le plus, c'était que malgré le fait qu'il soit aux frontières de la mort, son visage n'est pas apaisé.

Yakumo : Je crois qu'il souffre, murmura-t-elle. Et que même la mort ne pourrait apaiser cela…

Oba Chan : Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

Yakumo : Son visage n'exprime pas de souffrance particulière, cependant il n'exprime pas d'apaisement. Ses lèvres sont trop fermées, et son visage est pétrifié dans un masque de mécontentement, je ne vois que cela. J'ignore s'il des blessures du passé, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ignore.

Oba Chan : Vos pouvoirs seraient ils en train de régresser Yakumo-sama ?

Yakumo : Je ne pense pas. Je le sentirai sinon. C'est comme ci, je me heurtai à un mur de pierre, un mur immense qu'il me faudrait gravir pour voir ce qu'il contient. Mais je suis peut être trop fatiguée seulement.

La jeune fille resta alors là toute la nuit durant, attendant un signe de vie de la part de ses invités. Bien que la fatigue s'emparait d'elle, elle continuait de surveiller avec une intense concentration, l'état de santé des garçons. Elle avait fait une promesse et cette promesse elle la respectera.

_Et pendant que la lune silencieusement chante, la fille blanche guette le moindre des soupirs de ceux qu'elle berce dans son sein maternelle. Nulle enfant ne pourrait résister à la tendresse de la matrice. C'est dans cette même tendresse, que Yakumo veilla sur eux toute la nuit, sous le regard de Kanzeon Bosatsu, dont le sourire malicieux s'était transformé en un sourire de tendresse._


	8. Chapter 8: Patience

Chapitre 8 : Patience…

Salut à tous. Bon pour le moment il n'y a pas trop d'action et beaucoup de descriptions, mais c'est fait exprès. Parce que plus tard des actions vous allez en avoir. Là j'introduis quelques points de vue personnel, donc si vous trouvez que le caractère des personnages (sauf Yakumo) ne sont pas respecté, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je modifierai à l'occasion.

Bonne lecture et encore merci de me lire.

**Chapitre 8 : Patience…**

(Point de vue Hakkai)

La lumière était déjà présente depuis dix bonnes minutes mais je n'en avais que faire. A dire vrai, j'ignorais totalement où je me trouvais, ni dans quelles circonstances j'y étais. Simplement, j'étais bien. Il ne faisait pas froid, ni chaud, le sol était moelleux et la couverture qui me recouvrait jusqu'au milieu du torse était douce. Mais la curiosité me frappa quand doucement, les évènements me revinrent en tête. Je revis alors les corps de Goku et de Gojô par terre, et les yeux rouges du Yokaï s'approcher inexorablement de moi.

Il y a donc deux options : soit je suis en enfer, ce qui signifie que nous sommes tous morts, soit nous sommes vivants, donc Sanzo a réussi à nous sauver.

Je restais sceptique, Sanzo, arriver à battre un Yokaï que même Goku et Gojô n'avaient vaincu ensemble…

Même s'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimé, principalement en raison de son caractère des plus rageurs et de son fort taux d'adrénaline, je crois qu'il n'aurait pas pu le vaincre.

Alors j'ouvris mes yeux. La lumière n'abord m'aveugla, puis j'attendis qu'ils s'acclimatent au fur et à mesure.

A en juger par l'éclairage, nous étions au début de l'après midi. Le soleil était à une heure passé du zénith. Je regardais alors autour de moi, histoire de prendre un maximum d'information.

J'étais allongé à côté de Gojô qui dormait toujours, dans la même position que moi, c'est-à-dire sur le dos, les bras le long du corps. Il avait un bandage autour de la tête et sur le bras droit ainsi que dans le bas du ventre. La chambre où nous étions était assez petite et comportait un lit double, une armoire, une commode et un bureau vide avec une chaise.

Je me redressai doucement et chercha mes affaires du regard : il n'y avait que mes chaussures et Hakuryu non loin du bureau, à côté de l'arme et des chaussures de Gojô.

Je me levai doucement et remarqua que j'étais en chemise de nuit, une longue chemise avec des manches, grise, qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux.

Je réveillai Hakuryu qui sauta de joie en me voyant, poussant des cris à tue tête.

Hakkai : Que s'est il passé Hakuryu ?

Hakuryu : Ky !!

Le dragon vola alors à travers la chambre, m'intimant à le suivre, ce que je fis sans plus attendre. Nous traversâmes un petit couloir dans lequel se montraient deux portes puis nous arrivâmes au niveau du salon. Il y avait une porte ouverte vers l'extérieur et on y entendait une voix mélodieuse chanter. Je m'approchai alors doucement de notre hôte sans la déranger pourtant. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, blancs. Je ne la voyais que de dos et sa robe grise volait avec douceur. Elle étendait des vêtements que je reconnus être les miens. Ceux de Goku étaient déjà en train de sécher avec ceux de Gojô, et la robe du moine trempait dans une cuve remplie d'eau.

La jeune fille chantait toujours :

Pourquoi a-t-on décidé de vivre, quand l'autre n'est plus.

Pourquoi a-t-on choisi d'aimer, quand on sait que l'autre ne désire pas.

J'aurais pu offrir ma vie à celui qui n'est plus.

Sans jamais savoir qu'il l'avait déjà fait pour moi.

Peut être que les secrets qui dorment dans ton regard d'améthyste flamboyant,

Révélerons la froideur de ton cœur,

Qui n'appartient qu'au son des murmures de tes amants

Que tu n'as connu que dans l'horreur

Bois mon espoir, amant de martyr

Bourreau de ma liberté,

Etranger que mes yeux ne peuvent lire

Sens encore une fois le chant de ton aimé

Au soupir que tu n'as pas pu satisfaire

Car moi j'ai jurer toutes les prières

A celui dont le nom est encré dans mon agonie

Qui n'est autre que la perte de ta vie…

Bois mon espoir, amant de martyr

Bourreau de ma liberté

Etranger que mon cœur ne peut lire

Parce que aujourd'hui encore tu ne puis existé…

Elle s'arrêta alors, baissant les yeux vers un point invisible.

Elle soupira doucement, puis se retourna, me regardant avec surprise. Ses joues prirent une légère rougeur puis elle s'empourpra :

Yakumo : Je…je suis désolée. Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes réveillé Monsieur ?

Hakkai : Non pardonnez moi, je n'aurais pas du m'introduire sans avertir, c'était impoli de ma part. Mais puis je me permettre de vous complimenter : vous avez une voix magnifique.

Yakumo : Merci beaucoup (elle rougissait tout en détournant les yeux), l'on me l'a dit aussi. Mais je ne chante jamais devant les autres. Sumimasen.

Hakkai : Ye, ce n'est rien. Pardonnez mon impolitesse, je me nomme Cho Hakkai.

Yakumo : Et moi Yakumo. Vous sentez vous mieux Cho Hakkai dono ?

Hakka : Vous pouvez m'appeler Hakkai et oui merci. Pourrais je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Une vieille femme arriva alors derrière moi, appelant la jeune fille qui avait les yeux d'un blanc pur, un blanc de neige.

Oba Chan : Bonjour jeune homme, vous êtes le premier à être réveiller parmi vos amis.

Hakkai : Je suis Hakkai !

Oba Chan : Nanami, mais tout le monde m'appelle Oba Chan, alors faites comme tout le monde.

Hakkai : Hi.

Oba Chan : Je viens de faire du thé si vous voulez.

J'acquiesçai, cela me permettrait par ailleurs d'en connaître plus sur notre situation.

Oba Chan : Toi aussi Yakumo tu devrais en prendre !

Yakumo : Merci Oba Chan, je finis de laver les affaires du blond puis j'arrive.

Elle se remit alors à l'œuvre, frottant la robe de Sanzo avec ferveur et concentration. Oba Chan m'invita à m'assoire sur la marche de l'escalier qui nous menait au jardin puis me servit un bon thé.

Hakkai : Que s'est il passé ? Je me souviens simplement que Sanzo et moi étions parti chercher nos amis. Nous les avons découvert par terre et sans vie, puis nous avons été attaqué…

Oba Chan : Vous avez eu de la chance ! La créature en question était un chasseur. C'est une créature dangereuse, qui utilise la vitesse pour s'emparer des proies et sucer le sang de ses victimes. Elle a un venin très puissant et mortel pour tout être normalement constitué. Il existe bien sûr un remède, mais il est assez difficile à concevoir et la personne qui reçoit les soins en a pour un bon petit moment. Parce que c'est un venin que l'on combat par un autre poison, pas mortel mais qui provoque une fièvre de cheval !

Hakkai : Pourtant je me sens bien ! Comment avons-nous atterri ici ?

Oba Chan : C'est Yakumo qui vous a ramené avec le petit Goku. Il était mal en point mais il y avait tant de tristesse et de détermination dans son regard. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Yakumo rentrait de la ville quand elle a entendu un cri provenant du chemin de l'autel destiné à la Grande Prophétesse. Alors elle a prit le chemin puis elle est tombée sur vous. Elle a tout de suite remarqué la blessure de votre ami le blond…

Hakkai : Sanzo ?

Oba Chan : C'est un Sanzo en plus ? Et bien ! Vous avez entendu Yakumo-sama ?

Yakumo-sama ? Serait ce une personne plus honorable qu'une grand-mère ? Impossible…A moins qu'elle ne fasse partie de l'ordre religion, auquel cas elle serait comme un moine ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Mais les femmes ne sont pas admises, alors pourquoi ?

Yakumo : Oba Chan, s'il te plait cesses de m'appeler ainsi…

Oba Chan : Désolé Yakumo chan…

Yakumo : Alors c'est un Sanzo ?

Hakkai : Oui, le 31eme Sanzo de Chine, Genjo Sanzo.

Yakumo, tout en étirant la robe : En effet, c'est une robe que porte les Sanzo, je n'avais jamais fait attention. Je suppose donc que le rouleau que je prenais pour une peinture n'est autre que son Sutra ? Je me trompe ?

Hakkai : Où est il ?

Yakumo : N'ayez crainte, il est avec ses effets personnels sur la table de chevet à côté de lui.

Hakkai : D'accord, donc Yakumo dono a tout de suite remarqué la blessure de Sanzo et ?

Oba Chan après avoir siroté son thé : Et bien elle vous a emmené ici et vous a soigné. Depuis, elle ne fait que guetter l'état du blond, parce qu'il était le seul que le « Chasseur » a mordu.

Hakkai : C'est pour ça que nous n'avons aucune maladie…

Yakumo en prenant son thé : Oui, mais vos blessures sont assez profondes. J'ignore ce que vous faisiez en ces lieux, mais vous devrez attendre au moins une semaine de repos pour pouvoir poursuivre votre route.

Hakkai : Hi de toute façon vu l'état actuel de Sanzo, on ne peut rien faire.

Yakumo : Je vais vous paraître impoli, mais que faisiez vous dans la forêt ? Vous êtes des étrangers n'est ce pas ?

Hakkai : Hum, on peut dire ça. Nous nous rendons vers le Tenjiku.

Yakumo : Vous n'y êtes pas loin en tout cas. Ici, il y a beaucoup de créatures que vous n'avez jamais rencontrez. Les Yokaïs sont encore plus nombreux aussi et le paysage plus dense. Pourquoi vous rendez vous au Tenjiku ?

Hakkai : Et bien…

J'hésitai. Après tout, cette jeune femme n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire, cependant nous lui devions la vie, et ne pas répondre à ses questions serait une impolitesse remarquable.

Hakkai : Et bien, Genjo Sanzo a reçu une mission par la trinité bouddhique. Nous devons nous rendre au Tenjiku afin de faire cesser la résurrection de Gyumao, le démon Taureau. Là bas, une personne utilise le mélange tabou de la sorcellerie avec la chimie, provoquant des ondes néfastes, pour le ressusciter.

Yakumo : N'en dites pas plus. C'est une mission de très haute importance, je ne dois rien savoir d'autre.

Oba Chan : Mais enfin Yakumo-sama, vous…

Yakumo : Oba Chan !

La jeune fille avait haussé la voix, catégorique. Elle plongea ses yeux de cendre dans ceux de la grand-mère qui baissa la tête, montrant un front honteux.

Hakkai : Pardonnez moi Yakumo-dono, mais j'ai la sensation que vous occupez une place importante dans la société, je me trompe ?

La jeune fille parut soudainement nerveuse. Mais elle reprit son masque de léthargie qui traduisait sa normalité et me répondit tout en se levant :

Yakumo : Je suis la guérisseuse du village. Comme j'ai sauvé des vies il me considère comme une prêtresse. C'est tout.

Puis elle rentra dans la maison sans faire d'histoire, nous laissant seuls Oba Chan et moi.

(Point de vue Goku)

Je ne savais plus combien de temps ça faisait. Mais depuis que le jour s'était levé au moins. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Alors je restai assis sur la chaise, et je regardai Sanzo dormir. Il n'était toujours pas apaisé, aucun sourire, rien. Je n'en revenais pas.

Elle avait tenu sa promesse et Sanzo était toujours vivant. Certes dans un état assez comateux, mais vivant !

J'étais heureux mais quand même anxieux. Il avait énormément de fièvre et sa respiration était parfois irrégulière.

Dans un soupir, je lâchai un Sanzo presque inaudible.

Yakumo : Il lutte Goku.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Pourtant d'habitude, je fais attention à tout ! Mais là, impossible, cette fille était aussi silencieuse qu'une brise légère traversant les plaines. Seuls les frottements farouches de sa robe nous informaient de ses déplacements.

Même quand elle posait son pied sur le parquet, l'impact ne faisait aucun bruit. Aucun craquement de plaque ni d'os rien.

Elle me prit par les épaules et me caressa doucement la joue. Elle était froide, et je sentais une pointe de fatigue dans sa voix.

Yakumo : Il a été gravement empoisonné et le seul remède qui existe provoque une grosse fatigue ainsi qu'une fièvre importante. C'est un état qu'il faut surveiller.

Goku : Comment vous avez fait pour le sauver ?

Elle se mit à mon niveau en s'agenouillant à côté de moi. Elle chercha mon regard, chose qu'elle trouva, et me laissa plonger dans le sien, si blanc, si doux…

Yakumo : Je vais te dire quelque chose d'important Goku. La véritable personne qui l'a sauvé, qui vous a sauvé tous, c'est toi. Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir la volonté des Dieux. J'ai entendu ton cri par delà la forêt, et j'ai vu avec quelle force tu le serrais dans tes bras. Saches que tu as empêché le poison de se répandre dans son corps et ça m'a permis de le sauver à temps. Seule, je n'aurai pas pu prendre tous tes amis avec moi et tu l'as fait malgré tes blessures. Je ne les ai pas sauvé Goku, tu l'as fait tout seul. Je les ai juste soigné.

Goku : Ya…Yakumo…

Je n'en revenais pas. Alors, je les avais vraiment sauvé ? C'est grâce à moi que Sanzo était encore vivant ?

Je sentis un sourire naître à la commissure de mes lèvres et je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher. Mais face à ce compliment, je me sentis rougir et je me grattai le nez avec mon pouce, histoire de dissimuler ma gêne quelque part.

Yakumo : Oba Chan a préparé un bon bouillon. Cela va faire des heures que tu surveilles alors vas te reposer. Je prends la relève. En plus, ton ami Hakkai s'est réveillé, donc vas le retrouver…

Goku : Hakkai Chan est réveillé ?

Je me levai sur le champ et remercia Yakumo encore une fois avant de partir en courant à travers le couloir pour rejoindre le salon où Hakkai et Oba Chan mettait la table.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il fut aussi heureux que moi et je me jetai dans ses bras avant de me reprendre et de m'excuser.

Hakkai : Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ta fougue légendaire est toujours d'actualité. C'est une chose plutôt rassurante. Ca signifie que rien n'a changé…

Oba Chan : Comment va Sanzo ?

Goku : Son état est pareil. Il délire de temps en temps et il a toujours autant de fièvre.

Hakkai : Ca va aller ne t'en fais pas. Tu connais Sanzo. Il en a connu des pires, comme voyager avec vous deux depuis plus de 7 mois…

Goku : Pas faux. On passe à table alors ?

Hakkai : Oui bien sûr, je vais voir si Gojô va mieux.

Oba Chan : Je ne crois pas que se soit la peine.

En effet quand je me retournai, Gojô était debout, à l'encadrement de la porte sourire au coin.

Gojô : Yo !

Puis il se ramena doucement, main dans les poches et s'assit sur une chaise.

Hakkai : Il va falloir rajouter un couvert dans ce cas.

Oba Chan : Ce n'est pas un souci, j'ai fais du bouillon pour tout le monde.

Goku : Du bouillon youpi !!

Gojô : Hoy baka saru !

Goku : Gné !! M'appelle pas baka saru !

Déjà réveillé qu'il commençait à m'énerver celui là. Je me tournai alors vers lui, histoire de lui en coller une, mais il me regarda gentiment, une pointe et fierté dans l'iris de braise :

Gojô : Merci.

Ce fut tout. La grande dame arriva avec un gros chaudron et nous servit le bouillon dans chaque assiette. Gojô remarqua qu'il y en avait une remplie, alors que pourtant personne n'y était installé :

Gojô : Qui donc dois encore manger avec nous ?

Hakkai : Je suppose que c'est Yakumo-dono. Vu l'état de Sanzo, je ne pense pas qu'il va pouvoir manger.

Gojô : Que s'est il passé au fait ?

Oba Chan : je vais vous laisser. Je vais apporter la nourriture à Yakumo.

Elle nous quitta, assiette et serviette en main, tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Sanzo, où Yakumo guettait éventuellement sa santé.

Hakkai se mit à raconter les évènements.

(Point de vue Yakumo)

8. C'était sa tension actuelle. Elle était trop faible. Son cas était encore bien trop risqué. Je pris la serviette qui lui recouvrait le visage et essuya la sueur qui perlait. Je la trempai dans l'eau chaude et la déposai sur son front. Ce n'était pas bon. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, au moins pour boire quelque chose…

J'eus un petit vertige, mais je me repris très vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher…

Alors, j'entendis des coups à la porte.

Yakumo, murmurant : Entrez !

Oba Chan apparut alors à travers l'ombre de la chambre, avec une assiette et une serviette.

Oba Chan : Je sais que tu tiens ta promesse à cœur Yakumo, mais manges au moins quelque chose.

Yakumo : Tu sais que je ne mange pas beaucoup Oba Chan…

Oba Chan : Je sais oui, mais d'habitude tu dors beaucoup. Et là, ça va faire deux nuits de suite que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil. Alors manges au moins un peu, ça va te permettre de tenir. Si jamais cet homme se retrouve dans une mauvaise posture et que tu es dans l'incapacité d'agir, tous tes efforts n'auront servis à rien. Pensez y, Yakumo-sama.

Elle déposa la serviette et l'assiette sur la petite table à côté de moi, et sortit en s'inclinant tout doucement. Je n'aimais pas quand elle faisait ça, même si c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses qu'elle me traite avec autant de ferveur et autant de respect, je détestais quand elle me considérait pour ce que j'étais et non pour ce que j'aurais voulu être.

C'était étrange, mais l'ordre naturel des choses voulait que les êtres humains (ou Yokaïs) prennent du grade pour être respectés. Moi je voulais simplement être une jeune fille normale, sans grande importance…

Mais bon…

Je décidai de prendre quand même un peu de son bouillon qui était délicieux au passage, tout en me concentrant sur le blond.

Sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé et comme le disait Goku il commençait à délirer. Il n'avait pas bu depuis deux jours ; ni manger, et bien que le poison avait réussi à sortir, son état ne semblait pas s'améliorer.

Je pense qu'en dernier recours, je les utiliserai. Je n'aimais pas trop faire appel à eux, mais quand je n'avais pas d'autres choix…

Et puis, ce visage, ses cheveux, cette peau. Tout cela me ramenait inévitablement à des brides de mon passé que j'ai oublié.

Je revois des images, des arbres en automne, des feuilles par terre, ramassée en paquet.

J'entendis un grelot sonner régulièrement et des frottements d'un balai sur les feuilles.

Un garçon un peu plus grand que moi balaye par terre, mais ne me voit pas. Il est frêle et semble chétif mais ses cheveux brillent comme les blés au soleil.

Et à chaque fois, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son visage. Cette image me reste toujours en mémoire, comme une douleur lancinante dans mon cœur, comme ci j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et que la culpabilité me rongeait de plus en plus.

Je décidai de ne plus y penser, revenant petit à petit dans le monde réel. Et là j'eus un saut de surprise. Il s'était réveillé d'un coup, mais ses pupilles dilatées m'informaient qu'il n'était pas en état de faire grand-chose. Peut être délirait il encore ?

Il détourna son regard vers moi et mon cœur se transforma en une cible que mille couteaux transpercèrent. Son regard était d'un violet ténébreux, pourtant si pur et si beau. Ses yeux tombant tremblaient légèrement, signe qu'il ne délirait pas, plutôt qu'il souffrait intérieurement.

Il tenta de se redresser, je l'intimai à rester couché. Il me repoussa avec une force que je ne soupçonnais pas, puis il ôta les couvertures pour se lever. Il n'y réussit pas. Il s'écroula par terre lamentablement, à mes pieds et attendit un peu avant de ramper vers le bureau où étaient posées ses affaires.

J'attendis qu'il ne puisse plus bouger avant de m'assoire à ses côtés et de l'informer :

Yakumo : Je suis Yakumo. J'ai soigné tes blessures et je t'ai épargné du venin mortel qui te rongeait. L'antidote nécessaire est à l'origine de la fièvre et des délires que tu as. Tu es en sécurité ici, tes amis vont bien, ils mangent.

Il releva la tête et embrasa de nouveau mon corps sous le poids de son regard, devenu encore plus brûlant avec la fièvre qui le rendait si mal.

Des goûtes de sueur perlaient doucement sur ses cheveux et je le voyais bien, il serrait les dents pour ne pas flancher de nouveau devant moi.

Ses poings serrés, il tenta de se redresser en s'aidant de ses coudes, mais il lâcha. Avant qu'il ne tombe, j'enlaçai son torse et le soulevai. Il protesta au début mais la fatigue le prit de nouveau.

Alors il me laissa faire.

Je le remis dans le lit, retrempai la serviette que je déposai sur son front, puis pris un verre d'eau et l'assiette de bouillon.

Yakumo : S'il te plait, je ne sais pas quand tu vas te réveiller mais ta tension est faible et tu as perdu beaucoup d'eau.

Il me regarda alors, toujours silencieux et me laissa lui donner de l'eau. Il but tout le verre d'une traite, puis il accepta deux cuillères de bouillon avant de s'endormir de nouveau.

J'avais cependant fait une découverte des plus importantes : ce moine était un homme à l'esprit de feu. Son caractère devait être des plus incendiaire.

Il va me falloir de la patience…


	9. Chapter 9 : Le Lys et le Blé

Salut à tous et désolé du petit retard que ça a provoqué

Salut à tous et désolé du petit retard que ça a provoqué. J'avais des choses à faire et des amis à voir alors bon.

Donc réponses des reviews pour commencer :

Mykomi : Je suis désolée que le changement brutal t'ai paru aussi…soudain mais il y aura plusieurs scènes comme ça où les personnages changeront. C'est simplement des flash back ou des rêves et la plupart du temps c'est assez flagrant. Comme je le disais à je ne sais plus qui, je raconte une fic sur Saiyuki, pas Saiyuki Gaiden, donc mes personnages principaux, en dépit du titre, sont Sanzo, Goku, Gojô et Hakkai tout simplement. Ensuite, pas de souci tu vas découvrir la suite petit à petit (ça mijote dans ma tête) et je suis sûre que tu vas aimé. Merci en tout cas pour ce beau compliment que tu m'as fait, c'est toujours un plaisir d'entendre qu'on aime bien ce que l'on fait, moi en tout cas quand vous me laissez des reviews, ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus. D'ailleurs quand j'ai vu que vous m'aviez laissé 4 commentaires en plus, j'ai pas attendu et le résultat est juste en dessous.

Stef : C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que l'on nous lit, même pour un anonyme. Sinon, pour répondre à ce que tu as marqué, c'est vrai que c'est moins drôle (Sanzo à la frontière de la mort c'est pas drôle ? Oh…toute triste je croyais), mais c'est parce que la vie est pas toujours drôle et que les aventures qu'ils mènent sont comme une vie. Mais je te rassure, la rencontre devait se faire comme ça. Je ne manquerai pas de les mettre dans des situations plus comiques prochainement (surtout avec un chapitre que je nommerai « Enquête et étude de terrain» mais je vous dirai pas pourquoi). Je vais essayer de mettre de tout, comique, aventure, tristesse, joie, romance (héhéhé), surprise, suspens, mais il y aura surtout beaucoup de parlotte parce que au fil de la fic, on va découvrir des choses sur la fameuse promise de Konzen Doji. Donc voila.

Heu sinon, note personnel de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est commun avec d'autres qui vont suivre. Retenez bien le titre pour les identifier car ils ne viendront pas forcément du même personnage à chaque fois.

Pour le moment, c'est le Lys et le Blé, je vous laisse trouver qui est le Lys et qui est le Blé(mais à mon humble avis vous aurez pas besoin)…

Chapitre 9 : Le lys et le blé

(Point de vue : neutre)

Un chant. Une mélodie légère, emprunte d'une légère tristesse. La vibration de cordes vocales, un murmure qui se répand…

Nul doute, c'était bien là un chant. Mais un chant de quoi ? Et surtout de qui ?

Sanzo l'ignorait. A dire vrai, il ignorait déjà où il était, alors d'où et de qui provenait ce chant, il s'en moquait un peu. Du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait, s'en moquer.

Sauf que la douce mélodie pénétrait son cerveau et l'embrumait d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle s'accaparait les résistances de Sanzo, détruisant petit à petit le mur qu'il s'était forgé. Elle entrait dans sa mémoire, doucement, glissant dans sa conscience pour bientôt n'être plus que la seule pensée de celui-ci. Il ne voyait rien, mais il n'entendait que cette mélodie. Et plus elle s'installait dans son esprit, plus celle-ci était forte, intense, claire.

Quand Sanzo sut qu'il ne pouvait lutter pour entendre autre chose que cette mélodie, il se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux et à coller une bonne baffe à la personne qui la chantait.

Mal lui en prit car il se retrouva au milieu d'une cour qu'il connaissait bien, une cour remplie de feuilles séchées qu'il devait ramasser.

Qui lui en avait donné l'ordre ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Mais les conditions, la situation, tout portait à croire qu'il devait les balayer. Alors il resserra sa prise sur le balai, et commença ou plutôt continua sa tâche.

Un coup, un autre, rassembler les feuilles, faire des paquets, à droite, à gauche.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était bien ainsi, ne plus penser, agir, balayer, toujours, bien être…

Enfin, quand il eut fini, il regarda la cour. Sur le coup il ne l'avait pas totalement reconnu, elle lui était familière mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de feuille il la reconnut.

C'était la cour qui donnait sur la chambre de son maître.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, celui-ci se trouvait justement derrière lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Il prononça doucement son nom d'enfant, l'appelant à venir vers lui.

Sanzo voulut protester, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Quand il avait balayé, il s'en moquait un peu, mais maintenant ça devenait gênant. Il n'avait jamais su désobéir à son maître ou encore protester à ses ordres…

Il s'installa alors à côté de Komyo Sanzo et attendit avec lui, regardant la cour dégagée et le ciel si bleu.

Il se sentait bien, le vent était doux, les odeurs de l'automne nombreuses, la température chaleureuse, et son maître était à côté de lui. Il n'osait prononcer mot. Alors il attendit.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui lui semblait une éternité, son maître soupira bruyamment :

Komyo : Dit moi Kouryu, cela fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?

Sanzo ne sut quoi répondre, il ignorait totalement quoi répondre. Son âge en cet instant lui était inconnu…

Komyo, entendant le silence : Je vois, bientôt 13 ans… Comme le temps passe vite…

Sanzo : Oui.

Komyo : Tu as beaucoup grandis aussi. Je constate que tu rends jaloux les disciples d'ici.

Sanzo : Ces abrutis…

Komyo : Il n'y a pas de quoi se plaindre, il est vrai que tu es beau garçon…

Sanzo : Tch ! Je m'en moque.

Komyo : Les femmes n'ont aucun charme sur toi ?

Sanzo : Pas le moins du monde ! Elles m'énervent, à toujours se plaindre, elles parlent tout le temps, aucun courage, pas une once d'utilité !

Komyo : Et bien, et bien, à continuer comme ça tu vas finir ta vie seul.

Sanzo : J'aimerai bien ! Comme vous !

Komyo : Hahaha, je savais que tu dirais ça Kouryu. Mais tu vois, ce n'est pas aussi bien d'être seul que d'être avec quelqu'un. Ce qui a de bien quand on a une femme dans l'entourage, c'est qu'on peut toujours compter sur elle quand on n'est pas bien. Et quand une femme tient vraiment à toi, elle est capable de faire n'importe quoi, et ça Kouryu, ça c'est ce qui rend les femmes aussi belles et aussi fortes.

Sanzo : C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est inutile. S'offrir pour les autres, c'est bien digne des imbéciles…

Un disciple du temple vint rompre la discussion entre Sanzo et son rêve.

Bien que cela ne soit qu'un rêve oh combien agréable pour Sanzo, celui-ci sentit que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi belles.

Le disciple demanda de l'aide à Komyo-Sanzo car des villageois étaient venus le réclamer.

Komyo : Allons bon, je me disais aussi, c'est trop tranquille. Kouryu, viens avec moi.

Sanzo : Hi, Ojou-sama.

Ils suivirent le disciple jusqu'aux portes Ouest du temple, où un attroupement de villageois et de disciple l'attendait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le silence s'installa et un homme d'âge assez mur d'avança vers le Sanzo et son disciple préféré. Il s'inclina respectueusement et prit la parole :

Homme : Grand Seigneur, nous avons besoin de ton aide. Nos récoltes sont détruites, nos villages pillés, nos femmes violées, nos enfants enlevés.

Komyo : Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire…

Homme : Tout cela est venu depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici !

L'homme se releva et pointa du doigt une boule de poil blanche, par terre, entourée d'hommes qui la maintenaient en chaîne. Ceux-ci tirèrent dessus, et la boule de poil se révéla être une petite fille, de 8 ans à peine, au cheveux très longs et très blanc, comme ses yeux et sa peau.

Elle regarda les hommes qui tiraient avec une lueur farouche et grognait d'une petite voix fluette.

Homme : Cette créature est une aberration ! Elle apporte le malheur sur nos villages. Nous avons essayé de nous en débarrasser mais à chaque fois elle revenait. Et elle à chaque fois que nous la capturons, elle arrive à s'enfuir !

Le maître de Sanzo regarda la jeune fille qui n'avait jusqu'alors posée aucun regard sur lui. Quand elle sentit son regard, elle détourna la tête et adressa ses iris blancs à Komyo Sanzo…avant de les détourner vers Kouryu.

Sanzo ne bougea plus, ni même ne respirait. Bien que cela soit un rêve, il se sentit transporté dans un environnement inconnu, où tout semblait blanc, opaque, froid. Le pouvoir, l'emprise qu'elle maintenait en lui révélait une grande puissance mais aussi une immense tristesse. Elle était à moitié dénudée, frêle, chétive, fragile, une peau de coton, mais son regard exerçait sur Sanzo une pression puissante.

Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et sa respiration fut totalement coupée. Aurait il prit un coup dans le ventre que cela aurait fait le même effet. Oui c'était cela !

L'impact que son regard avait avec les autres était un coup de poignard qui transperça le cœur de Sanzo, ou du moins de ce qu'il était dans son rêve. Et nul doute que cela aurait des répercussions sur la réalité.

Il tenta alors de dériver les yeux, cherchant un autre point à observer à part la clarté de la jeune fille, mais rien n'y parvint, pas même son maître. Alors il en profita pour lire dans ses yeux, lire et y plonger.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il baissa sa garde doucement, sa respiration se fit lente et il se détendit.

S'approchant à chaque inspiration de ce qu'il cherchait, ne se concentrant plus que sur les runes héraldiques qu'étaient les yeux de cette fille, il ne vit pas qu'il avait lâché son maître et que les villageois autour d'elle s'étaient énervés !

Femme : Il faut en finir !

Homme : Il faut la tuer !

Jeune fille ! A mort l'aberration.

Komyo : Allons bon, calmez vous un peu. Nous allons nous en occuper !

Homme : Tuez là maintenant !

En entendant le mot tué, le regard de la jeune fille reprit une teinte sauvage mais Kouryu eut le temps d'y lire une certaine tristesse…

Alors il trouva la force de dégager son regard de la jeune fille et d'intervenir auprès de son maître, comme un réflexe personnel :

Sanzo : Ojou-sama…

Komyo : Qu'y a-t-il Kouryu ?

Il était visiblement surpris de l'intervention de son disciple.

Sanzo : Vous n'allez pas la tuer ? Ce n'est pas dans les conduites bouddhiques !

Homme : fermes-la gamin !

Puis il saisit la jeune fille par le bras et la traîna jusqu'à Komyo Sanzo.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et avait prit un visage ennuyé :

Komyo : Je n'ai jamais dis que j'allais la tuer ! J'ai juste dis que nous allions nous en occuper !

Homme : Nani ?

Sanzo sourit malgré lui. Il avait plus ou moins comprit que la jeune fille ne serait pas tuée, et regretta aussitôt d'avoir douté de son maître. Mais l'homme qui la tenait ne voyait pas l'affaire du même œil.

Alors il sortit une lame de sa botte et la brandit devant Komyo, envisageant certainement de tuer la jeune fille.

Homme : Puisque vous ne pouvez pas le faire, alors je vais le faire moi-même !

Sanzo n'avait pas réfléchit. Il se jeta sur l'homme en question, libérant la jeune fille, puis se débattit avec l'homme.

Komyo tentait alors de rappeler son disciple à l'ordre et les villageois essayaient d'arrêter l'homme et le garçon.

Seulement, Kouryu n'avait pas vu et la lame trancha la peau de sa joue, laissant écouler du sang.

Quelques femmes crièrent de stupeur et cela arrêta le combat. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs s'était relevée malgré le poids lourd de ses chaînes et ses doigts étaient posés sur sa bouche, un regard à la fois apeuré et triste.

Elle regardait le garçon par terre, sa joue en sang, et l'homme avec une robe et des cheveux cendre accourir vers lui. L'homme qui l'avait blessé recula et accusa directement la jeune fille :

Homme : C'est de sa faute ! Si elle n'avait jamais existé, nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir autant de malheur ! C'est sa faute la preuve ! Elle a provoqué cet accident ! Il faut la tuer !

Femme : A mort ! Tuons l'aberration ! A mort !

Voyant que tous protestèrent et que par sa faute, le garçon aux yeux violet avait été blessé, la jeune fille se mit à pleurer et partit en direction de la forêt, espérant alors fuir toute forme de vie.

Sanzo se releva alors, essuyant d'un revers de la main, sa joue, et poignarda les villageois de son regard :

Sanzo : Vous faites pitié ! Sous prétexte qu'elle est différente de vous alors c'est une aberration ? Les seules raisons pour lesquelles vous avez tous ces problèmes sont que vous êtes des faibles et des lâches ! Vous ne vous battez même pas pour vos femmes et vos enfants, vous fuyez comme des minables ! En quoi les problèmes de récoltes sont ils à l'origine d'une fille qui n'a même pas 10 ans et qui ne sait pas parler un mot ? Vous faites pitié !

Certains voulurent protester mais Komyo s'avança alors, monopolisant la parole :

Komyo : Rentrez chez vous ! Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici ! Nous nous en occuperons ! Partez maintenant.

Les villageois se concertèrent, puis se retirèrent doucement, tout en se plaignant. L'homme qui avait blessé Kouryu se retourna tout de même et menaça le gamin en question :

Homme : S'il vous arrive malheur, vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même et à cet enfant !

Puis ils repartirent d'où ils étaient venus. Sanzo regarda alors son maître qui lui fit un hochement de tête :

Komyo : Vas Kouryu ! Soit fort !

Mais ce furent sur ces mots que le rêve se déchira et que le retour à la réalité s'annonça dans une nouvelle mélodie…


	10. Chapter 10: Une femme? Et dans le groupe

Chapitre 10 : Une femme

Chapitre 10 : Une femme ? Et dans le groupe ??

Quelques rayons traversaient la pénombre de la chambre lorsque Sanzo ouvrit les yeux enfin.

Au début, il ne chercha pas à bouger ni quoi que se soit, préférant goûter à la douceur du lit et surtout à cette douce mélodie qui vibrait dans ses tympans.

Mais quand il détourna légèrement le regard, ses yeux tombèrent sur une jeune fille. Mince, fine, très fine, des épaules arrondies, une taille bien courbée, une poitrine maternelle, un ventre rondouillet, des petites jambes dissimulées derrière le grand voile qu'était sa robe, il ne voyait pas ses pieds mais son regard s'attarda sur ses doigts.

Elle était en train de coudre la robe du moine, que la créature avait déchiqueté de ses griffes. Il restait subjugué, non pas par la texture cotonneuse de ses bras, mais surtout par les rayons que diffusaient ses mains avec les allés et venus réguliers.

Comme les vagues d'une mer intrépide, elles passaient et revenaient, tout en amenant un peu plus les deux bords déchirés à se rapprocher, pour finalement n'en faire plus qu'un et l'unir en maintenant le fil conducteur.

Puis, quand elle amena l'aiguille à ses lèvres, Sanzo aperçut enfin son visage : une frange un peu en désordre, qui descendait en dégradé le long de son visage ovale, pâle, au menton arrondi, aux oreilles timides.

Son nez était fin et aquilin, droit, ses lèvres roses étaient pulpeuses et invitaient à y goûter le miel et le lait.

Ses pommettes étaient soyeuses et lisses, autant que ses joues et que sa mâchoire, mais le plus hypnotisant demeurait son regard : d'un blanc de lait, miroitant aux faibles rayons de lumière, ils étaient pourtant vide de sens et de peur. Ils respiraient la quiétude et la douceur, un blanc de légèreté, un blanc de gaieté, mais aussi un blanc mystique et secret, un blanc que Sanzo avait déjà connu…

L'odeur de la fleur de lys envahit alors ses narines, lorsqu'elle expira et qu'elle brandit haut devant elle la robe du moine entièrement recousue.

Elle semblait fière de son travail et arrêta de murmurer cette douce mélodie.

Alors Sanzo se redressa doucement, attendant qu'elle remarque enfin son réveil pour faire bouger les choses. Et puis, l'appel de la nicotine était bien trop tentant pour rester allongé sur ce lit, aussi bon soit il…

La jeune fille se leva alors, n'ayant toujours pas remarquée Sanzo, puis plia soigneusement la robe du moine afin de la déposer à côté de ses affaires.

Elle soupira doucement encore et se tint au bureau d'une main, la tête dans l'autre.

Il attendit pendant une minute qu'elle se reprenne, secouant la tête et qu'elle se retourne.

Elle se tourna doucement, faisant voler sa robe légère aux murmures des sylphides, un bruit de grelot accompagnant les mouvements de son corps élancé. Puis elle s'arrêta net, sa robe retombant dans un frottement sourd.

Ses yeux restèrent sur ceux de Sanzo, sans réaction, qui attendait on ne sait quoi.

Elle secoua la tête et s'inclina légèrement, yeux fermés :

Yakumo : Bonsoir Sanzo Houshi-sama. Je suis Yakumo.

Sanzo :…

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle ne bougea pas. Elle l'entendit se lever doucement puis avancer vers elle. Il s'arrêta devant elle et brisa alors le silence devenu trop lourd à son goût :

Sanzo : Tu es sur mon chemin.

Yakumo : Ah (elle se poussa) gomene…

Sanzo prit alors une cigarette qu'il mit à sa bouche, puis chercha un briquet parmi les poches de son jean usé. Il n'en trouva pas.

Yakumo : Ano…

Sanzo : Mm ?

Yakumo : Est-ce que…est ce que vous…vous sentez vous mieux ?

Sanzo prit alors sa cigarette entre ses deux doigts et regarda la jeune fille d'un regard indifférent. Puis il soupira et répondit :

Sanzo : Mm.

La jeune fille le prit alors pour un oui et lui sourit de toutes ses belles dents :

Yakumo : Yokata…

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et elle s'effondra par terre, inerte. Sanzo d'abord inquiet se précipita vers elle, mais quand il entendit un léger gémissement, il comprit tout simplement qu'elle était tombée de fatigue.

Alors il la posa sur le lit où il avait dormi, lui mit sa robe comme couverture, et sortit de la chambre tout en fermant la porte.

La chambre donnait sur un couloir, et Sanzo n'eut aucune difficulté à en sortir. Il suivit les voix de Goku et d'une vieille femme pour déboucher sur un petit salon.

Gojô était en train de faire la vaisselle, Hakkai essuyait celle-ci et Goku apprenait à faire la lessive avec une vielle grand-mère âgée d'à peu près la soixantaine.

Lorsqu'il vit que Sanzo s'était levé, il s'arrêta tout simplement et s'approcha de celui-ci en sautillant frénétiquement ce qui agaça le moine en question.

La grand-mère aussi se leva sourire aux lèvres, puis s'avança vers lui tout en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

Goku : Sanzo tu vas mieux ! J'ai eus si peur si tu savais ! Heureusement que Yakumo était là !

Sanzo, agacé : Uruse…

Oba Chan : Je suis Nanami, la propriétaire de ces lieux. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Oba Chan. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrez Sanzo Houshi-sama.

Sanzo en soupirant : Je ne sais pas si enchanté est mon état d'esprit…

Oba Chan : J'ai déjà eu un petit aperçu de vous Sanzo Houshi-sama, mais je vois que les histoires racontées sont toujours aussi loin des réalités. Oh mais quelle impolitesse, veuillez donc prendre place, je vais vous servir un bon thé.

Sanzo : Arigato.

Oba Chan : Après cette longue fièvre, je pense que vous devez avoir soif ! Mais dites moi, Yakumo n'était elle pas dans votre chambre ?

Sanzo : Elle a perdu connaissance peu après mon réveil, je l'ai installée sur le lit.

Oba Chan : Merci beaucoup Sanzo-sama.

Sanzo : Que s'est il passé ?

Hakkai revenant de la cuisine avec des tasses de thé : nous avons été attaqué par un chasseur.

Sanzo : Un Chasseur ?

Goku, en mangeant un gâteau : c'est un Yokaï très dangereux et très rare qui boit le sang de ses victimes !

Gojô : et d'après Oba Chan, cette créature possède un venin mortel pour tout ceux qu'elle mord.

Sanzo posa alors sa main sur le bandage de son cou, comprenant alors l'importance de celui-ci. Les autres n'étaient là que pour couvrir d'éventuelles blessures provoquées par le combat.

Oba Chan : Vous avez compris Sanzo-sama. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais vos amis n'ont pas été mordus.

Sanzo : Si ce venin était aussi puissant alors pourquoi suis-je en vie ?

Visiblement, Sanzo n'avait pas l'air de croire à ce qu'ils racontaient. On aurait même pu dire qu'il trouvait que ses compagnons abusaient sur l'importance même de sa blessure.

Oba Chan : Parce que Yakumo vous a sauvé.

Sanzo : La fille aux cheveux blancs ?

Oba Chan : Oui, elle rentrait de la ville quand elle a entendu Goku crier. Il vous serrait très fort, et empêchait le venin de s'écouler plus dans votre corps. C'est ce geste qui a permis à Yakumo de vous sauver à temps.

Hakkai : Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, l'antidote réclamait pas mal de son côté.

Sanzo : C'est-à-dire ?

Hakkai : Le seul antidote disponible a provoqué une forte fièvre. C'est pourquoi tu es resté au lit pendant 4 jours.

Goku : Et Yakumo-chan n'a pas cessé de te surveiller.

Oba Chan, regard mystérieux : elle avait une promesse à tenir…

La grand-mère se leva et s'inclina respectueusement. Puis elle sortit en direction du couloir, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil sur la jeune fille et de laisser les hommes entre eux.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte qui se ferme, Hakkai prit alors la parole, sans parler trop fort pour autant :

Hakkai : J'ignore si c'est un hasard, mais c'est une chance d'être tombé sur elle.

Sanzo : Mouai peut être.

Goku : D'après elle nous approchons encore plus du Tenjiku. Nous allons entrer dans une zone où vivent des Yokaïs que nous n'avons jamais vu.

Sanzo : Comme ce chasseur ?

Gojô : Non, on ne risque plus d'en retrouver.

Sanzo : Pourquoi ?

Hakkai, sourire aux lèvres : C'était le dernier de son espèce et Goku lui a éclaté la tête.

Sanzo : Je vois. Je pense que nous ne devrions pas tarder ici.

Goku : Pourquoi ? Yakumo a tellement voulu que tu ailles mieux ! Tu pourrais attendre qu'elle se remette de ses émotions non ?

Hakkai : Je suis d'accord avec Goku, et puis tu es toi-même encore en convalescence alors tu devrais faire attention. Partir maintenant vers des terres inconnues encore plus dangereuses que les précédentes, ce n'est pas prudent.

Gojô : Et puis pour une fois il a pas tort. Tu lui dois la vie à la fille. La moindre des choses serait de t'assurer qu'elle aille bien avant de partir.

Sanzo : Tch vous faites chié.

Cela signifiait qu'ils restaient ici pendant quelques temps.

Oba Chan arriva quelques temps après, la jeune fille dans les bras, endormie.

Goku se précipita vers elles, inquiet :

Goku : Yakumo-chan !

Oba Chan : Ce n'est rien. Elle est très fatiguée.

Hakkai : C'est plutôt normal, ne pas avoir dormi pendant 4 jours d'affilés, je comprends.

Oba Chan : Certes mais je suis fière d'elle. Elle a tenu sa promesse.

Goku : Quelle promesse ?

Oba Chan : Tu étais trop fatigué, tu ne t'en souviens pas. Tu lui as demandé si elle pourrait sauvé Sanzo-sama. Et elle t'a répondu qu'elle n'aurait de repos tant que son état ne sera hors de danger. Yakumo a déjà souffert de beaucoup de promesse qu'elle n'a put tenir. J'avais peur qu'elle ne puisse tenir celle là. Mais j'avais omis une chose : c'était de Yakumo que nous parlions.

Hakkai : C'est le genre de fille à se battre pour ce qu'elle trouve juste. Je vois, vous avez une bonne fille.

La vieille femme prit une teinte pivoine et reprit les propos de Hakkai :

Oba Chan : Ce n'est pas ma fille !

Gojô ignorait si elle avait rougi de honte ou de fureur. Cependant, la vieille dame amena Yakumo dans une autre pièce, assez éloignée, une pièce que personne n'avait visité.

Goku : C'est sa chambre là bas ?

Gojô : Il y a des chances.

Hakkai : Je me demande…

Les trois autres le regardèrent, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

Hakkai : Je me demande qui est vraiment Yakumo ?

Sanzo : Ca doit être une orpheline que la grand-mère a recueillit par bonté. Ca arrive souvent. Dans ce genre de situation où la personne âgée peut subvenir à ses propres besoins, elle comble sa solitude avec un enfant, enfant qu'elle désignera comme son héritier.

Goku : Oh d'accord…Ne Sanzo ! Tu as vu les yeux de Yakumo-chan !

Hakkai : J'allais te poser la même question.

Goku : Ils sont beaux hein ?

Sanzo : Baka saru, ce n'est pas tout. Oui j'avais remarqué, ses yeux sont blancs. Penses tu qu'elle soit…

Hakkai : Une aberration ? C'est possible. Après tout, des rumeurs disaient bien que Goku était né d'un rocher alors…

Gojô : Et après ? Qu'est ce que ça change ?

Ils regardèrent surpris l'hybride qui venait d'allumer sa cigarette et qui laissait son teint blafard et ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant prendre le soleil.

Gojô : Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou qu'elle soit une aberration, que je sois un hybride, qu'Hakkai soit un assassin ou que Sanzo soit un bonze pourri, corrompu, qui fume, qui boit et qui ne suit aucun enseignement de Bouddha ?

En prononçant ses derniers mots, il réveilla le gène endormi de Sanzo, celui qui codait pour le phénotype « Buter le cafard rouge ».

Il se retrouva avec un flingue collé à la tempe et un blond fou de rage :

Sanzo : Nani ?

Gojô : Calmes tes ardeurs la belle, je sais que la fièvre t'a mise en chaleur mais tout de même…

Sanzo : NANI ??

Et il tira. Heureusement que Gojô se trouvait presque dehors, parce que sinon les pauvres vitres de la résidence de Nanami auraient succombées sous les charges dévastatrices des balles de Sanzo.

Oba Chan arriva alors, surprise et inquiète :

Oba Chan : Que se passe-t-il ? Une attaque ?

Voyant la scène, Hakkai s'avança vers la vieille femme :

Hakkai : Ne vous en faites pas ! Ils retrouvent les bonnes vieilles habitudes…Si jamais quelque chose est cassée, je vous prie de le rappeler, nous vous rembourserons les dégâts.

Oba Chan : Ce n'est pas tellement pour moi, mais Yakumo a le sommeil très fragile. Elle peut se réveiller pour tout et n'importe quoi…

En entendant cela, les deux ennemis s'arrêtèrent de se battre et le silence revint enfin sur l'assemblée.

Oba Chan les regarda tour à tour, se demandant ce que de tels étrangers faisaient dans ces contrées. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils avaient une bonne raison, elle ne voyait pas personnellement le bonze se promener avec de tels énergumènes juste pour le plaisir ou pour le fun.

Mais poser des questions aurait été trop indiscret, et cela aurait put porter atteinte à son statut d'hôte. Goku cependant, que la curiosité rivalisait avec son appétit, se permit de poser une question des plus indiscrète :

Goku : Est-ce que Yakumo est une orpheline que vous avez accueillie parce que vous vous sentiez seule ?

La vieille femme resta paralysé, non pas parce que les propos de Goku était déplacés, mais parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant de vérité venant d'un enfant, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un peu plus jeune que Yakumo.

Sanzo sortit son baffeur d'on ne sait où et frappa la tête de Goku au moins 10 fois, répétant qu'il y avait des choses à ne pas dire !

Mais Oba Chan se reprit très vite et décida de ne plus rien cacher pour le moment :

Oba Chan : Vous êtes bien trop imprévisible pour moi. Je ne pense pas que garder les choses secrètes soit possible avec vous.

Elle s'assit sur une des marches de la porte fenêtre et attendit que tous s'installèrent.

Oba Chan : De ce que je sais et de ce que j'ai droit à dire, Yakumo est une jeune orpheline. Elle est arrivée il y a quelque temps ici, et ne semblait n'avoir nulle part où aller. Je lui ai proposé de rester quelques temps, car elle était très fatiguée. Elle a accepté. J'ai appris qu'elle devait mener une mission importante, une mission qui lui a été confié par Kanzeon Bosatsu en personne ! Bien sûr je ne l'ai pas cru. Je ne la crois pas non plus maintenant, mais je m'y suis habituée. C'est une fille très intelligente, qui maîtrise aussi bien les plantes que les nombreuses tâches ménagères et sa compagnie est des plus agréables…Parfois, elle est tellement silencieuse qu'il m'arrive de l'oublier. Je m'y suis bien habituée à cette petite et je dois dire que ses remèdes sont très utiles pour mes rhumatismes…

Goku : Yakumo-chan elle est cool hein ?

Gojô : Une vraie jolie petite fleur.

Sanzo : Vous ne sentez pas ?

Tous se turent et s'échangèrent des regards surpris, tout en reniflant bruyamment. Mais personne ne sentait quoi que se soit. Ils avaient beau se concentrer sur leur odorat, ils sentaient les herbes du jardin, la douceur amer des sèves des arbres, des feuilles, mais à part ça…

Hakkai : Non je ne vois pas. Pourquoi que sens tu Sanzo ?

Sanzo : Ca sent la fleur de Lys…

Oba Chan prit alors un air effrayé et se releva furtivement. Yakumo apparut au pas de sa porte, faiblement et s'agrippant un maximum sur le pallier pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Lorsqu'ils la virent, les garçons se levèrent de même et accoururent plus ou moins rapidement vers la jeune fille qu'Oba Chan tentait d'aider mais en vain.

Son visage d'un naturel impassible et sans expression était tordu par la peur et la douleur et des spasmes la prenaient irrégulièrement.

Oba Chan : Calmes toi mon enfant, calmes toi !

Hakkai : Que se passe-t-il ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Oba Chan : Je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'elle fait des cauchemars et qu'ils la mettent dans cet état là, mais c'est différent de maintenant. Ca n'a jamais été aussi grave…

Gojô : Que peut on faire ?

Yakumo: Ye…yada! Yamero! Dame ! Yamero! Dame! YAAAAAAA!!

Le ciel s'assombrit et des ombres apparurent à la lisière de la forêt. Des rires carnassiers se firent entendre et les garçons purent reconnaître le bruit familier des Yokaïs.

Yokaï : Sanzo-ikku ! Enfin nous vous avons retrouvé ! Donnez nous le Sutra où vous mourrez !

Gojô avec une cigarette dans le bec en train de se gratter la tête : Ma, ma. C'est toujours pareil, on aura jamais la paix.

Goku invoquant Nyoibo: Vous avez fait peur à Yakumo-chan ! Vous allez me le payer.

Hakkai vers Oba Chan et Yakumo : N'ayez crainte, on a l'habitude, permettez que l'on vous débarrasse d'eux ?

Oba Chan : Soyez prudent, je m'occupe de Yakumo.

Yakumo: Dame…yamero, dame…

Sanzo: Tch, font chié.

Ils sortirent tous dans la cour et attendirent que les Yokaïs se jettent sur eux pour riposter avec la même vitalité que d'habitude.

Du côté de Oba Chan, les choses s'étaient plus ou moins calmées. Oba Chan avait mené Yakumo dans sa chambre et l'avait allongée sur le lit :

Oba Chan : Yakumo-sama vous allez bien ?

Yakumo : Oba Chan…J'ai peur…Il me déteste Oba Chan ! Il m'en veut…il…

Oba Chan : Non Yakumo-sama, il ne vous déteste pas, j'en suis sûr, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve Yakumo-sama vous devez être plus forte.

Yakumo : Gomenasai…

Oba Chan : Ce n'est rien, ça doit être l'approche des Yokaïs qui a provoqué ce mauvais rêve, ce n'est rien. Vous devez vous reposez.

Yakumo, d'une petite voix douce et incertaine : Oba Chan…

Oba Chan: Oui Yakumo-sama.

Yakumo: Onegai…

Oba Chan: Pardonnes moi Yakumo, je ne m'y fais toujours pas…

Yakumo : Elle va venir…

Oba Chan : Qui ? Elle ?

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement. Oba Chan prit la jeune fille et l'amena dans le salon doucement. Au même moment les garçons revinrent de leur combat, un air plutôt joyeux, principalement pour Goku et pour Gojô, à qui l'exercice manquait.

Hakkai préservait son éternel sourire et Sanzo semblait blasé de tout, comme à son habitude.

Ils s'assirent tous sur un canapé et les deux fumeurs s'allumèrent une clope et attendirent.

Attendre, ils ne faisaient que cela depuis 5 jours déjà.

Enfin, Oba Chan prit la parole :

Oba Chan : Vous semblez avoir l'habitude de ce genre de choses je me trompe ?

Hakkai : Disons que quand on voyage, il y a beaucoup de rencontre, pas toujours bonne certes, c'est une question de principe. Et puis, comme nous voulons empêcher la résurrection de Gyumao, qui est leur roi, alors forcément…

Gojô : On n'a pas que des amis c'est sûr, mais déjà que je dois me trimballer avec l'autre bonze pourri, j'vois pas c'qui pourrait être pire…

Sanzo : Tch, merdeux…

Oba Chan en soupirant: Et bien quelle aventure !

Hakkai : Mais une question demeure, vous avez dit que Yakumo était la guérisseuse de votre village.

Oba Chan : oui.

Hakkai : Hum, en fait j'aimerai connaître, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret, comment vous avez appris tout cela, je veux dire les plantes, les remèdes etc…

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel tous contemplait le visage impassible de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres closes s'ouvrirent puis elle prit la parole :

Yakumo : Je sais que vous êtes ici. Montrez vous s'il vous plait et donnez votre ordre.

Puis elle se leva et s'agenouilla vers la fenêtre. Elle s'inclina respectueusement et attendit sous le regard ébahis des autres personnes présentes de la pièce.

Alors, une petite lueur apparut du ciel et prit la force d'un oiseau, puis celle d'une femme.

La déesse apparut, rayonnante au coucher de soleil, dans sa grandeur magnanime (et dans son narcissisme des plus royales).

Kanzeon : Tu m'étonneras toujours Yakumo ! Tu es bien la seule à sentir ma présence.

Yakumo : Je suis désolée de vous avoir importunée Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama.

Kanzeon : Ce n'est rien. Je suis venue pour plusieurs raisons. La première était de me rassurer de l'état de mon petit bonze préféré.

Sanzo, catégorique : Va chier !

Kanzeon avec le sourire : Il semble aller mieux. Je te remercie d'ailleurs Yakumo d'avoir sauver mes émissaires.

Yakumo : C'est un honneur.

Kanzeon : Ensuite je suis venue te voir parce que la mission que je t'avais confiée est achevée.

Gojô : Alors la Kwannon lui avait vraiment donné une mission…

Kanzeon : Tous les chasseurs ont été exterminés, le dernier ayant été tué par Goku.

Yakumo, toujours dans la même posture : Je n'ai fais qu'obéir à vos ordres Bosatsu-sama.

La déesse s'agenouilla auprès de Yakumo et lui releva le menton, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Les iris de la déesse brûlèrent le cœur de la jeune fille qui s'efforça pourtant de ne rien faire, ne rien dire, pas protester, toujours accepter.

Kanzeon : Cependant tu n'as toujours pas remboursée le contrat. N'oublies pas ton pacte Yakumo.

Yakumo : Je ne l'oublie pas grande déesse. Que désirez vous encore de moi ?

Kanzeon : Cette bande de vieux dégénérés commence à s'user à force de croupir sous le sable et les Yokaïs. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de douceur et de légèreté. Aussi (déclara-t-elle solennellement) moi Kanzeon Bosatsu, je t'ordonne à toi ma Grande prophétesse de suivre le groupe de Sanzo dans son périple !

Le silence s'installa durant lequel Goku se retenait de ne pas exploser de joie, Gojô imaginait les pires situations s'il venait à se retrouver seul face à Yakumo, Hakkai qui acceptait la nouvelle avec soulagement (enfin il n'aurait plus à supporter le bazar tout seul) et Sanzo qui réfléchissait à comment faire rôtir une vieille carne de déesse à la broche.

Au final, le regard de Yakumo croisa chacun de ceux des garçons. Elle y lut de la joie, de la compassion, de l'acceptation, mais aussi de la haine et de la frustration.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Sanzo réagit :

Sanzo : Qui te dis que j'ai envie de l'avoir avec moi ? J'ai déjà 3 boulets, j'en prendrais pas d'autres !

Kanzeon : Dans ce cas tu peux jeter la carte que t'a remise la trinité bouddhique. Parce que c'est moi qui assure les frais de ton voyage vers l'ouest, ne l'oublies pas. Et puis Sanzo (elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui avec assurance) une présence féminine te fera du bien.

Sanzo : A d'autres ! Je n'ai nullement l'intention de plier sous tes menaces vieille sardine desséchée.

Kanzeon sourit alors, se rappelant d'une chose d'autrefois, d'un fait qui avait changé les choses, et aussi le monde céleste…

Elle prit délicatement le Sutra qui entourait les épaules de Sanzo et le déposa sur ses lèvres. Son regard n'avait pas quitté celui de Sanzo, mais le monde semblait avoir disparu autour de lui. Pendant un instant, il crut voir son Sutra devenir des cheveux blonds, mais cela était certainement dû à sa fatigue.

Kanzeon : Dis moi Sanzo…Serais tu un cœur de pierre ?

La phrase que la déesse avait lâchée le pétrifia sur place. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais l'assonance de ces mots, les syllabes, la concordance, le verbe, la forme même de cette phrase, le ramenait vers un sentiment extrême de déjà vu. Un sentiment étrange, sorte de pincement au cœur mais en même temps une sensation de bien être, et ce parfum de fleur de Lys qui le prenait depuis le début…

Trop d'émotion, trop de déjà vu, sans que Sanzo ne sache vraiment le pourquoi du comment. Tout était brouillé dans sa tête, et ça l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à réagir.

La déesse, victorieuse, lâcha le Sutra du bonze et se retourna vers Yakumo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Elle releva un peu le menton et la regarda en baissant les yeux :

Kanzeon : Alors Yakumo ?

Yakumo : Si tels sont vos désirs Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama…

Kanzeon : Ne me déçois pas Yakumo, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur eux.

Yakumo : Il en sera fait selon vos ordres.

Puis la déesse ressortit de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, et disparut en même temps que le soleil.

Le silence s'installa durant lequel Oba Chan regardait Yakumo et les garçons regardaient Sanzo toujours pétrifié.

Enfin, il reprit la parole, histoire de ne pas perdre la face devant les autres :

Sanzo : Tch ce vieux travelo ! Hoy ! (s'adressant à Yakumo), on partira demain matin, alors prépares tes affaires. Mais j'te préviens, à la moindre connerie, on te lâche !

Puis il partit direction la chambre. Goku le suivit quelques instants plus tard, en faisant de grands sourires à Yakumo, histoire de l'encourager.

Gojô en partant à son tour : Ne t'en fais pas. Au bout d'un moment tu auras l'habitude. Il est comme ça, mais il ne mord pas. Enfin pas souvent…

Puis il disparut dans le couloir, cigarette en main.

Enfin Hakkai salua distinctement Oba Chan, et s'adressa à Yakumo avec le sourire :

Hakkai : Tu as de la chance tu sais. Sanzo n'aurait jamais accepté quelqu'un de plus. Je crois qu'il t'apprécie bien.

Oba Chan : C'est étrange, j'aurai pensé l'inverse.

Hakkai : Vous savez, ce voyage est très dangereux, et Sanzo a eu un passé douloureux. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler aussi ne le ferai je pas. Simplement, dites vous que pour la sécurité de Yakumo-sama, il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle reste ici.

Yakumo : Je n'ai plus le choix.

La jeune fille s'inclina respectueusement et disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre, que personne n'avait jamais vue.

Hakkai soupira, visiblement résigné :

Hakkai : Et bien, les choses vont changés. Maintenant qu'une fille vient d'entrer dans la Sanzo-ikku…

Et il disparut à son tour dans le couloir, retrouvant la nuit silencieusement où chacun voguait à ses propres pensées…


	11. Chapter 11: Vers l'Ouest toujours

Me revoila pour une nouvelle suite

Me revoila pour une nouvelle suite.

Out d'abord les réponses des reviews :

Dgrayman : c'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir parmi les lecteurs et ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire. Quand à ce que tu as dis, c'est vrai que Kanzeon joue un rôle assez important, mais j'ai vu dans beaucoup de fiction qu'elle n'était pas assez mise en valeur malgré le fait qu'elle soit à l'origine de beaucoup de chose. Et je peux vous assurer que dans cette fiction, le rôle qu'elle va jouer est parmi les plus existentiels

SkyAngel : C'est avec plaisir que je te revois ma ptite skyangel. Je commençais d'ailleurs à me demander si tu n'avais pas déserté, mais il semblerait que tu ais du travail aussi jte souhaite bonne chance. Comme tu peux plus ou moins le voir, j'attendais plus de reviews pour ce chapitre (je suis exigeante je sais) surtout pour le poster.

Je pense que je vais m'avancer aussi dans les chapitres suivants, parce que j'ai plein d'idée mais comme SkyAngel, le temps me manques (et j'ai aussi un autre livre à écrire alors bon).

Mais en attendant, j'espère que vous allez savourer ce petit départ, un petit début, pour habituer la nouvelle à son groupe de héros (ratés, dépravés bannis de la société).

Chapitre 11 : Quoi qu'il arrive, vers l'Ouest, toujours…

Le matin s'annonça, visuellement par l'apparition de rayons fins, d'abord vert puis très vite jaune, ocre, orange, magenta et très vite rouge par la légère fraîcheur du matin, auditivement parce que le coq de la propriété de Nanami se mit à s'égosiller la voix à en perdre haleine, annonçant de son chant le retour de la journée, la fin du règne des ténèbres.

Hakkai fut le premier à être près avec Oba Chan, question d'habitude. Parmi tous, il avait été celui qui avait subi le moins de dégâts et sa convalescence se passait plutôt bien. Il aidait Oba Chan à préparer le repas. Les suivants furent Goku et Gojô qui commençaient déjà à se disputer pour les places à prendre. Parce qu'avec un nouveau membre, il y allait avoir moins de place dans la jeep et donc l'un des deux allaient devoir sacrifier son aise pour la nouvelle :

Gojô : Tu as l'air de l'adorer alors tu peux partager nan baka saru ?

Goku : c'est pas moi le spécialiste des femmes ici c'est toi sale kappa pervers et arrête de me traiter de singe !

Gojô : T'es qu'un singe stupide et égoiste !

Goku : Abruti égocentrique qui pense qu'à lui ! Pervers ! Obsédé.

Le suivant fut Sanzo, qui manifesta son humeur matinale à coup d'Harusen dans la figure :

Sanzo : Vous pouvez pas la fermer un peu ! Même le matin vous me faites chier ! Vos gueules ! VOS GUEULES !!

Puis la dernière fut Yakumo, qui échappa à toutes remarques des hommes qui mangeaient dans la cuisine. Elle se faufila à travers le salon et sortit dehors, prendre conscience du monde par l'arôme des plantes au matin.

Elle était bien ici pourtant, mais elle devait déjà partir. L'anxiété de ne pouvoir se réveiller au même endroit à chaque fois, l'incertitude des lendemains, l'impatience, la peur, peur d'échouer face à leurs attentes, peur de ne pas faire correctement les choses, peur de perdre à nouveau la face et de n'avoir aucun endroit où revenir…

Yakumo avait tout simplement peur de se retrouver toute seule encore une fois. De se retrouver balancée parmi la nature, comme ci le souvenir d'un enfant sauvage la hantait constemment.

« N'être vivant pour personne, n'être aimé de personne, n'être attendu d'aucun sourire, d'aucune chaleur. N'avoir pour espoir que le noir, pour nourriture que la peur, pour boisson les larmes de douleur, de lumière que l'obscurité… »

Elle l'avait déjà vécu, il y a bien longtemps, il y a peut être des centaines d'années, tant sa mémoire est floue et les images incertaines. Ce qu'elle avait vécu lui était comme un profond gouffre où la vérité se trouvait suspendue par-dessus des pics saillants, et dont elle devait plonger pour la découvrir. Comme ci désirer se souvenir de son passé, lui était similaire à se jeter de ce gouffre pour se laisser transpercer à la chute par les pics acérés.

C'était dangereux, mais les sentiments qui demeuraient en elle, et qui se liaient avec ce passé dangereux, étaient responsables de ses craintes et de ses peurs.

Elle n'entendit pas Goku entrer dans le salon et s'approcher d'elle, si bien que quand il déposa sa main dans celle de Yakumo, cette dernière sursauta et la lâcha par réflexe :

Goku avec le sourire : Désolé je t'ai fais peur ! Je savais pas que t'était réveillée…

Yakumo baissant les yeux : Ie, gomene.

Goku : D'après Sanzo on va bientôt partir, tu es prêtes ? Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à préparer tes affaires…

Yakumo : Oui, s'il te plait, je ne vais pas prendre grand-chose, mais je dois ranger. Je ne veux pas t'embêter ni même vous retarder dans votre voyage.

Visiblement elle était très gênée, alors pour la décoincer un peu, Goku lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui lança en lui prenant le poignet :

Goku : Bah, on s'en fou, dis toi que si tu n'étais pas là, il n'y aurait plus eut de voyage.

Et il l'emmena dans la pièce que personne à part Oba Chan n'avait visitée. Il ouvrit la porte et il resta sur le pallier, tout en lâchant la main de la jeune fille de surprise.

La chambre était une petite pièce rectangulaire, avec une simple fenêtre et des rideaux blancs. Le lit était fait, et rien ne traînait à part une pile de rouleau dont Goku ignorait l'utilité.

La jeune fille le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui, puis se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit un sac à bandoulière pouvant contenir un bon volume. Elle y mit les rouleaux puis deux livres et quelques effets personnels.

Yakumo : Goku, s'il te plait pourrais tu me donner le rouleau là bas ?

Goku : Oui.

Puis Goku s'empara du parchemin enroulé comme le Sutra de Sanzo, mais plus large. Malheureusement, il le prit mal, et le rouleau en question se déroula par terre, sous leurs yeux. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de stupeur et ses jours prirent une teinte rosâtre.

Goku ne respirait plus, tant la beauté du contenu du rouleau l'avait choqué : c'était une peinture de couleur, à l'encre et aux pigments, qui représentait l'image d'un garçons de dos, aux cheveux mis courts, d'un beau blonds, qui balayait les environs. Les arbres autour de lui perdaient leurs feuilles et la peinture resplendissait dans un mélange de rouge, d'orange, de violet et de vie. Et au centre de ce paysage, le garçon, blond, grand, calme et serein, de dos, comme ci son visage était œuvre de secrets. Autour de lui, la vie, la joie, le souffle d'une nature qui poursuit sa route, au centre, un garçon, un devoir, un moment précis d'une vie stoppée à jamais dans cette peinture.

La jeune fille se jeta sur la peinture et l'enroula de nouveau pour la dissimuler au fond de son sac.

Goku n'avait rien dit jusque là, mais il s'étonna :

Goku : Suge…. ! Vraiment, magnifique ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ? Qui sait ? Comment tu as fait ça ?

La jeune fille inquiète se retourna vers Goku et lui mit sa main sur la bouche pour le faire taire :

Yakumo : S'il te plait Goku, ne dis rien à personne, pas même à Sanzo !

Goku : Nani ?

Yakumo : Je ne veux pas que d'autres découvre cela, s'il te plait.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient tellement emprunt de sérieux et de crainte, que Goku ne put y faire autrement. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, mais préférant rassuré son amie, Goku acquiesça dans un sourire chatoyant :

Goku : Parler de quoi ?

Puis ensemble, ils réunirent les derniers effets personnels de la jeune fille, allant d'une brosse à une ceinture remplie de fiole dont Goku ignorait l'existence.

Goku , brandissant la ceinture : C'est quoi ça ?

Yakumo avec le sourire : Ca Goku, c'est une ceinture d'herboriste. Chacune des fioles contiennent une substance différente que j'utilise pour fabriquer des médicaments ou des bombes.

Goku : Ah comme Yaone-chan.

Yakumo : Yaone-chan ?

Goku: Oui, c'est une Yokai qui se bat avec Kogaïji, notre rival. Ils veulent voler le Sutra de Sanzo pour rescussiter Gyomao.

Yakumo : Kogaïji ? Je connais, c'est le fils de Gyomao et de sa femme Rasensuyo.

Goku : Oui, d'ailleurs il est puissant, j'ai hâte de me battre contre lui de nouveau.

Yakumo : Vous semblez avoir l'habitude de vous battre je me trompe ?

Goku : Oui, les Yokaïs sont souvent sur notre route pour voler le Sutra, mais on a toujours réussis à s'en débarasser. Comme Sanzo est un grand moine, il attire souvent la compassion des humains et la haine des Yokaïs.

Yakumo : Tu sembles intimement lié à lui n'est ce pas ? Pourtant vous n'êtes pas de la même famille, mais ce que tu ressens envers lui sont des sentiments pures…Tu es quelqu'un de bien Goku.

Suivant cette déclaration, le jeune garçon aux yeux d'or rougit, et emmena le sac à bandoulière de Yakumo dans la Jeep, où tous attendaient.

Hakkai parlait avec Oba Chan, Gojô était déjà installé confortablement sur son siège et Sanzo fumait l'air pensif.

Les voyant arriver, Hakkai et Oba Chan se turent, le premier aidant Goku à charger le reste et la seconde allant voir directement Yakumo :

Oba Chan : Il ne vous manque rien Yakumo-sama ? Vous pouvez prendre plus si vous désirez…

Yakumo : Oba Chan, s'il vous plait arrêtez. Je ne veux plus de ça. J'ai pris tout ce qu'il faut pour un long voyage.

Oba Chan : Et pour les herbes ?

Yakumo : Nous allons vers l'Ouest, j'ai ma propre réserve dans le sac, et je pourrai toujours m'arrêter dans des officines pour en reprendre, ce n'est pas un problème. Mais et vous Oba Chan ?

Oba Chan : Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Yakumo. Je vivais très bien avant toi, je continuerai à vivre très bien après. Et puis, tu es ici chez toi, viens quand tu veux. Ces portes resteront toujours ouvertes pour toi ma petite Yakumo.

Yakumo : Oba Chan.

Yakumo avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle allait partir, elle allait laisser la vieille femme seule, avec certainement peu de chance de la revoir, et elle s'en voulait énormément de n'avoir pu lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Oba Chan : Il n'y a aucun regret à avoir Yakumo. Suis mon conseil, ne t'arrête pas sur les échecs. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, avance toujours, pas après pas, doucement si tu veux, mais avance, à ton rythme. Tu n'es pas Dieu, tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Alors reprends toi et pars avec le sourire au moins ! Je ne veux pas avoir l'image d'une jeune fille perdue et triste en partant de chez moi !

La jeune fille se reprit alors et lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Puis elle sortit un rouleau de son sac et l'offrit à Oba Chan en lui faisant promettre de ne l'ouvrir que le lendemain de son départ.

La vielle femme lui donna parole et elle les regarda partir vers l'Ouest, le Soleil veillant dans leurs dos.


	12. Chapter 12 : Le premier combat

Chapitre 12 : Un premier combat

Me revoila (pour vous sauter dans les bras mdr j'suis de bonne humeur).

Alors réponse à….mon seul commentaire.

Et je m'en fou parce que j'en suis fière.

Alors ma petite SkyAngel, je vais être honnête avec toi, pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais laissé tomber. D'ailleurs, je suis heureuse de constater que le seul commentaire vienne de toi (comme quoi) et j'en suis vraiment heureuse.

Sinon, j'attends aussi que tu suites ta fiction, parce que c'est pas tout de lire mais faut écrire aussi yeux qui crachent la menace d'une torture à venir sinon gare à toi ma belle.

Donc, je poste ce petit chapitre (je fais des plus courts ces derniers temps je trouve, mais vous inquiétez pas, vous allez pas vous perdre) qui va nous mener vers de nouvelles péripéties (mouahaha s'extase déjà en songeant aux malheurs qu'elle va faire subir aux garçons et nous montrerons que nous les femmes sommes des démones hahahaha) Hum.

Voila la suite part en courant tout en retenant son rire machiavélique Sanzo !!Viens ici faut qu'on discute !!

Chapitre 12 : Un premier combat.

Ils étaient partis sous un beau soleil, un soleil différent de l'orage qui avait grondé précédemment. Yakumo s'était finalement mise au milieu des deux garçons derrière, posé sur un coussin que lui avait donné Oba Chan. Hakkai conduisait avec le sourire, Sanzo, mains dans ses manches et yeux fermés, semblait rattraper le sommeil, tandis que Gojô regardait le paysage pensif et que Goku se reposait.

Depuis leur départ, aucuns mots n'avaient été prononcés, et cela rendait mal à l'aise la jeune fille qui, faute de mieux, s'était mise à lire un des livres qu'elle avait pris.

Ils filèrent vers l'ouest pendant au moins trois bonnes heures avant que Sanzo, poussé par la faim de Goku, ne déclare une pause.

Ils se stoppèrent à l'ombre de rocheuses, non loin de la route principale. Là, Goku et Gojô étaient partis chercher du bois pour le feu et Hakkai avait installé un petit campement et s'apprêtait à préparer à manger.

La jeune fille était restée dans son coin, bien trop gênée pour oser bouger ou se fourrer là où il ne fallait pas. Elle observait les hommes, apprenant la machine bien huilée qu'ils formaient tous ensemble. Elle était décidément bien en trop.

De plus, personne ne venait lui parler ou l'inviter à faire des tâches de groupe. A dire vrai, ils n'osaient pas lui demander quoi que se soit, non parce qu'ils la considéraient comme un boulet, mais plutôt parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre avec elle. Tout était une question d'habitude. Et puisqu'elle ne semblait pas bouger, ils en avaient conclus qu'elle ne le faisait jamais, alors pourquoi changer les habitudes ?

Enfin, le silence fut rompu par le retour des deux autres avec un tas de bois dans leurs bras. Ils le déposèrent à côté d'Hakkai qui sortit une casserole et la remplie d'eau.

Yakumo releva la tête et regarda Hakkai préparer un bouillon.

Curieuse, elle osa s'approcher un peu pour voir comment il s'y prenait : du sel, des herbes, de la viande, remuer, mijoter…

Même cette tâche qu'elle aurait pu faire sans problème avait déjà été prise par un autre. Décidément, elle se sentait bien inutile dans cette petite bande.

« Je me demande pourquoi Kanzeon Bosatsu m'a demandé de veiller sur eux. Ils ont l'air de n'avoir besoin de personne…Même Goku a déjà quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, alors à quoi je sers moi maintenant ? »

Ses pensées furent rompues par Hakkai qui lui tendait une assiette contenant le bouillon. Il s'étaient tous réunis autour du feu et manger en silence. Elle prit le bouillon mais n'en mangea que neni.

Goku d'abord surpris, se tut. Puis, quand il s'aperçut, après avoir manger sa part, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette, il osa s'approcher d'elle et briser ce silence qui la rongeait petit à petit :

Goku : Tu n'aimes pas Yakumo ?

La jeune fille fut surprise qu'on prononçât son nom, et elle sursauta avant de regarder l'émetteur de la voix.

Yakumo : Je suis désolée.

Elle baissa la tête honteuse puis remit le bouillon dans la casserole et l'assiette dans une bassine prévue pour la vaisselle sale :

Yakumo : Je n'ai pas très faim…

Puis elle repartit loin du camp où elle s'endormit, songeant très certainement à l'utilité de son rôle dans ce groupe qui n'avait besoin de personne.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle dormait, Gojô brisa le silence installé dans le groupe :

Gojô : J'peux savoir ce qu'y s'passe ici ? Y a eu un raz de marée ou quoi ?

Hakkai : Heu, pas vraiment, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Gojô : Attends ! D'puis que Yakumo est là, y a un silence de mort ! Vous allez pas me dire que vous êtes dans votre état habituel ?

Hakkai : C'est pas faux. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'avec elle les choses sont plus calmes…

Sanzo : Tch, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Goku : La pauvre, elle doit se sentir pas bien !

Hakkai : Elle doit être fatiguée, c'est normal, hier elle n'a pas dormi beaucoup et elle a pas arrêté de veiller sur Sanzo depuis presque une semaine.

Goku : Moi je pense qu'elle est mal à l'aise parce que personne ne lui parle !

Sanzo : Pff, on s'en fou, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Si elle veut partir je la retiens pas !

Gojô : J'ai l'impression que tu lui en veux Sanzo, j'me trompe ?

Sanzo : Oui, comme toujours, tu te trompes. J'm'en fou, maintenant, préparez vous, on s'en va dans une heure.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea avec ses affaires vers le ruisseau, où il se brossa les dents avant d'allumer une autre clope et de lire son journal à quelques pas de la jeune fille. Goku et Gojô partirent vers le ruisseau pour faire la vaisselle et Hakkai, après avoir ranger le matériel, partit se promener avec Hakuryu, tout en ayant demandé à Sanzo de veiller sur Yakumo.

Sanzo : fais le toi-même, j'suis pas son père !

Hakkai : Merci Sanzo.

« Pff, c'est elle qui devait veiller sur nous normalement, fais chier c'te carne de Kanzeon ! Nous obliger à prendre un boulet en plus ! »

Il tourna rageusement la page de son journal tout en savourant le silence de la forêt. C'était très calme, quelques chants d'oiseaux, des brises légères, une chaleur douce. On y était bien à l'ombre de ce gros rocher.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire son journal il le posa et soupira, rejetant avec l'expiration la fumée nauséabonde.

Le petit silence apaisant fut interrompu par un gémissement, léger, enfantin, mais non insonore. Sanzo se retourna vers la jeune fille qui rêvait certainement. Elle était allongée sur le côté gauche, vers Sanzo, et son coude gauche lui servait d'oreiller tandis que sa main droite était posée près de son visage blanc. Elle respirait par la bouche, d'où les gémissements, et ses fines paupières tressaillaient de temps en temps. Sanzo se surprit par ailleurs à penser qu'elle était belle ainsi, puis finalement, ne voyant pas le mal à avoir ce genre de pensée, laissa cours à celles-ci.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est belle quand elle dort. Dire que je vais devoir me la coltiner pendant tout le voyage…C'est déjà assez difficile avec les trois autres, alors avec une fille en plus, bonjour les ennuies. L'autre kappa pervers va pas arrêter de me saouler avec, Goku l'adore déjà alors qu'il la connaît à peine et Hakkai semble l'apprécier aussi. En plus que je parie qu'elle ne sait pas se battre, alors bonjour la surveillance quand on sera attaqué par des Yokaïs ! »

Il continua à observer la jeune fille, prenant peu à peu conscience que, malgré les apparences, tous l'avaient déjà adoptés. Tous sauf lui.

« Je ne suis pas comme ces autres abrutis moi ! »

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'attacher à des personnes étant susceptible de mourir facilement. Il le savait et pourtant, il craignait s'attacher à cette fille. Il s'était décidé à l'ignorer durant tout le voyage quand il aperçut une larme perler au coin de l'œil de Yakumo, accompagné par un « Pardonnes moi » timide qu'elle avait prononcé dans son gémissement endormi.

Sanzo : Tch, fais chié.

Hakkai : Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi énervé après elle !

Goku : Ouai c'est vrai, même en dormant elle te fait chié.

Gojô : Si tu veux mon avis, je crois que tu vas finir ta vie seul mon pauvre !

Sanzo : Uruse, bande de demeuré ! Réveillez là, on a pas que ça à faire !

Hakkai : On devrait peut être éviter de la réveiller. Elle doit être fatiguée…

Sanzo, agacé : Alors faites en ce que vous voulez mais en route !

Goku et Gojô s'installèrent dans la Jeep et Hakkai posa délicatement Yakumo à sa place, utilisant les genoux de Goku comme d'un oreiller.

Hakkai : Ca évitera qu'elle ne se cogne la tête durant le voyage.

Et puis, Goku était plutôt heureux de pouvoir rendre service à son amie. Il dégagea quelques cheveux qui s'étaient posés sur son visage fin, et profita de son sommeil pour analyser sans gêne les traits de son visage. Gojô en fit de même mais demeura pensif. Lui qui d'habitude, laissait courir son libertinage, il semblait se retenir face à Yakumo, comme s'il ne pouvait se permettre de faire quoi que se soit quand il s'agissait d'elle.

Ils reprirent la route puis Goku, tout en regardant Yakumo, posa une question :

Goku : C'est quoi une Grande Prophétesse ?

Hakkai : J'ai lu dans des livres que Grande Prophétesse est un titre unique au monde décerné à une femme qui a voué son âme à un Bodhisattva. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, il faut demander à Sanzo.

Goku, se tournant vers Sanzo : Ne Sanzo, c'est quoi une Grande Prophétesse ?

Sanzo : Il y a longtemps, une créature naquit, enfant née de l'union de la Lune de compassion et de la miséricorde de la Terre. Cette fille était une aberration de la nature, une enfant maudite d'après les Dieux. Mais elle possédait de grands pouvoirs et elle fut amenée aux royaumes de Bouddha pour y être la représentante de l'ordre des Prêtresses, un ordre ancestrale. Elle fut la gardienne des secrets des Bodhisattva et malgré son apparence d'aberration, elle fut traitée comme l'une des plus grandes princesses. On dit qu'un jour, elle commit un crime impardonnable, et elle fut exilée dans le Togenkyo où elle apportait aux hommes la sagesse, les soins et la protection matricide. Et depuis le titre de Grande Prophétesse est décernée à une femme qui, selon les légendes, posséderait en elle l'âme de la première Prophétesse, et qui aurait voué allégeance à un Bodhisattva. Ces femmes sont dotées de grands pouvoirs et d'une grande beauté car la première était la plus belle des créatures que le monde n'ait jamais portées. Et pour marquer l'importance de son statut, comme nous autres Sanzo, ces femmes se voient pourvus du nom de Yakumo, qui est en fait une fleur céleste très rare qui ne peut fleurir que sous les rayons de la Lune. Ces fleurs sont appelées Fleur de Yakumo, ou Yakumo no Hana.

Goku : Ouah, alors la fille qui est avec nous est en faite une sorte de réincarnation d'une déesse ?

Hakkai : Pas tout à fait. Elle possède simplement un grand pouvoir.

Gojô : En attendant je n'ai rien vu moi de son soi disant grand pouvoir ! En revanche, c'est vrai qu'elle est très belle. Tu vas pas nous dire le contraire hein Sanzo ?

Sanzo : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Gojô : Attends, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, limite tu la dévorais du regard !

Il se retrouva en face d'un flingue, collé au front.

Sanzo : Reid ça pour voir ?

Hakkai : Sanzo, je crois que tu vas devoir reporter ça à plus tard.

Il arrêta la Jeep et regarda à travers les épais arbustes. Les feuilles frémirent et une trentaine de Yokaïs en sortit, crocs acérés, et yeux de sang.

Sanzo : Goku, réveilles Yakumo. Il ne faut pas qu'elle dorme pendant qu'on est occupé ailleurs.

Goku réveilla la jeune fille qui prit vite conscience de la situation. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle, puis son regard se dressa vers les garçons qui s'étaient mis en ligne devant la Jeep et qui attendaient, toutes armes sorties dehors :

Yokaï : Sanzo ! Nous sommes venus réclamer ton Sutra et ta vie !

Sanzo : Tch, viens le chercher pour voir !

Ils se jetèrent alors tous sur eux, les bouches ouvertes prêtes à mordre, armes brandies et griffes pointées vers leurs visages. Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à achever un à un, les ennemis, chacun avec sa propre technique.

Goku frappait avec son baton magique, faisant craquer les os de ses adversaires qui s'effondraient dans un immonde gargouillis, Hakkai avait entamé une danse étrange dans laquelle il évitait les coups de griffes des monstres tout en en donnant à des points bien précis, alimentant parfois quelques coups par une décharge d'énergie. Gojô lui, tournait sur lui-même, dressant une barrière infranchissable par son arme, laissant la chaîne de celle-ci, couper les membres des Yokaïs sans résistance, comme ci ceux-ci avaient été du beurre. Puis Sanzo de son côté rythmait le combat par des tirs réguliers, simples et précis. La jeune fille était totalement paralysée encore une fois, la peur avait gagné son cœur et elle sentait son estomac se tordre d'angoisse. Elle qui avait pourtant horreur de ce genre de scène, elle ne pouvait détourner le regard du massacre. Elle voyait le sang couler et nourrir la terre, elle entendait les cris d'agonie de la souffrance.

Ses membres se mirent à trembler et de la sueur perla de son front. Elle ne put pas faire un pas, pas même lorsque deux rescapés se jetèrent sur elle, dans l'espoir d'immobiliser le groupe entier en la prenant comme otage.

Elle ne put rien faire, si bien que lorsque l'un des deux lui prit le bras et l'immobilisa, elle ne put que crier sa douleur et sa honte de n'avoir agis correctement.

Les garçons s'immobilisèrent en entendant le cri et les autres Yokaïs encore vivants se rapatrièrent vers les deux qui détenaient l'otage.

Goku : Yakumo ? Bande de lâche !

Yokaï : Doucement le morveux, si tu veux qu'elle vive ! Donnez nous le Sutra où elle mourra dans d'atroces douleurs !

Sanzo : N'y compte même pas ! C'est hors de question que je cède mon bien pour elle ! Pas même pour aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs.

Hakkai : Malheureusement, on nous a déjà fait cette tentative avec une enfant et ça n'a pas marché, alors ça ne marchera pas non plus avec une femme.

Yokaï : Alors je vais la tuer, puisqu'elle ne vous sert à rien.

Etant dit, il s'empara du cou de Yakumo et commença à serrer sous le regard des garçons. Goku commençait à s'énerver et Gojô rageait intérieurement de n'avoir put surveiller la jeune fille un peu plus.

Hakkai cherchait désespérément un moyen de sauver Yakumo à temps tandis que Sanzo regardait la scène, neutre et sans réaction.

Bientôt la jeune fille ne put plus respirer et avec sa fatigue, elle ne put se débattre plus. Elle commençait à manquer cruellement d'air et son regard se fit trouble.

Malgré sa douleur, elle n'appelait pas à l'aide, c'est ce qu'attendait Sanzo pour agir : qu'elle demande de l'aide.

Mais elle refusait, non pas parce qu'elle voulait mourir, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être un boulet aux yeux des autres. Elle voulait se sortir de cette situation toute seule, sans avoir à demander toujours de l'aide.

Malgré cela, elle n'y arrivait pas. Au bout d'un moment, Sanzo comprit qu'elle ne demandera rien, qu'elle essayera de s'en sortir toute seule, bien qu'elle ne le puisse pas :

Sanzo : Tch, vraiment, y a rien à faire, t'es pas douée !

Puis il brandit son arme et tira avec précision sur le Yokaï qui étranglait la jeune fille. Goku, qui attendait le départ, se jeta littéralement sur les Yokaïs, déciment à tour de bras. Gojô se déchaîna (mdr avec sa chaîne) sur ceux qui tentaient de fuir la rage de Goku et Hakkai se précipita vers la jeune fille qui était sur le point de perdre connaissance.

Sanzo rechargea son arme et s'installa sur son siège, attendant que les autres se remettent en place pour repartir.

Hakkai : Tout va bien Yakumo ? Pas trop choqué ?

La jeune fille avait honte, elle avait vraiment honte. Elle sentait les larmes venir, et les contenait. Pas des larmes de tristesse. Des larmes de rage, rage de n'avoir pu tenir tête à ces monstres, frustrée de n'avoir pu se débrouiller sans l'aide de ce bonze.

Elle se sentait inutile, bonne à rien, stupide et incapable de servir.

Elle ne répondit rien à Hakkai, et repartit s'installer dans la Jeep, sans un mot, la honte couvrant son front pale et lisse.

Gojô vint s'installer à ses côtés et s'alluma une clope tandis que Goku enlaça la jeune fille :

Goku : Yokata tu n'as rien. J'ai eu trop peur qu'il te fasse du mal ! Promis à partir de maintenant j'te protégerai !

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de gaieté sur son visage pourtant si chaleureux et si serein. Le voyage commençait bien pour elle, elle avait accompli une chose : elle avait donné la preuve de son incapacité ! Et ça, tous s'en souviendront, elle y comprit.


	13. Chapter 13: Le festival

HANNNNNNNNN, le big chapitre de ouf

Réponse des reviews :

Stef Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans les parages m'enfin c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que vous me suivez. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer.

SkyAngel89 : C'est clair que moi aussi de mon côté je marche beaucoup avec la motivation. En fait, quand j'ai un reviews j'ai énormément envie d'écrire. Aujourd'hui j'ai fais ce chapitre qui possède 12 pages words. Je suis tellement contente que ça vous plaise. Au fait, pour ce chapitre je suis sûre aussi que vous l'aimerez et si je pouvais te conseiller une musique, se serait God' Will de l'OST de Naruto le film (elle est trop belle). Dernière chose, je n'ai toujours pas ton adresse MSN. A moins que tu m'aies entré mais j'ai pas fait attention alors. Kiss

HANNNNNNNNN, le big chapitre de ouf. J'avais dit que je ne ferai que quelques pages mais j'avoue que là j'ai fais fort. Enfin vous verrez bien, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Chapitre 13 : Le festival

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cette haine qui me hantait. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que nous avions quitté la maison d'Oba Chan, et nous étions attaqué pratiquement tous les jours durant. Nous longions pourtant les villages, prenant soin de toujours arriver aux prochains avant la tombée de la nuit, mais rien à faire ils étaient toujours là, toujours prêt à bondir une nouvelle fois, pour répondre à ma misérable faiblesse, pour repeindre la honte sur mon visage, honte qui avec les jours, me devenait quotidiennement lourde.

A chaque fois s'était pareil, et les garçons l'avaient bien remarqués. Ils apparaissaient de par d'épais manteau de feuillage dense, les menaçaient, se jetaient dessus et voyant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à les battre, ils se dirigeaient vers moi en tentant de me prendre pour otage.

A force, Goku ne s'éloignait plus de moi, même de nuit, il se chamaillait avec Sanzo et Gojô pour pouvoir dormir dans la même chambre que moi.

A l'origine, j'étais venue pour veiller sur eux, pas pour leur offrir une tâche déplaisante en plus. J'étais peut être la Grande Prophétesse, mais je ne sentais en moi rien qui puisse offrir la force dont ils avaient besoin, ni même l'espoir que Kanzeon Bosatsu avait pourtant promis en m'ordonnant de les suivre.

Non, je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais aucune capacité de combat, simplement de la connaissance sur les soins et de la patience.

Et ma honte était cuisante, très cuisante, si douloureuse que j'en avais éprouvé de la rage en me regardant le matin dans le miroir.

Mais me morfondre dans ma solitude, n'allait pas arranger les choses, bien au contraire. Après tout, nous commençons tous par être faible avant de nous épanouir et de grandir. Et à chacun sa façon d'apprendre et de grandir.

Moi elle n'était guère bien différente des autres, enfin je pense. A dire vrai je n'en ai aucune mémoire bien définie. Je ne me souviens que de quelques brides, des images floues, des paysages qui se modifient tout le temps, des sourires qui se changent en pire cauchemar, et des sons comme des odeurs qui apparaissent et qui disparaissent, narguant mes sens d'un sentiment de déjà que je ne peux à chaque fois éclairer.

Alors au final j'avais renoncé à tenter de me souvenir d'un passé incertain, et m'étais dirigée vers un avenir que je pourrais construire avec ce que j'avais déjà, puisque je ne possédais rien.

C'est pourquoi, plutôt que de continuer à rester dans mon coin tout le temps, observer ce groupe qui se débrouillait si bien sans moi, je me décidai, tout en prenant compte que peut être le regretterai je, de m'avancer et de tenter tant bien que mal de nouer un lien avec ces membres dont j'avais pour la plupart sauvé la vie.

Nous étions en milieu d'après midi lorsque la Jeep se gara devant une auberge assez chaleureuse, construite en bois de cèdre et de pin. Il devait y avoir deux étages au moins et les clients étaient nombreux au vu des véhicules différents qui étaient garés dans un petit parking non loin de l'entrée.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous debout, chargés de nos effets personnels, nous entrâmes et nous fûmes accueillis par une jeune et très belle femme, souriante et habillée d'un kimono en soie.

Femme : Bonjour et bienvenu dans notre humble demeure. Je suis Ayako, la maîtresse de maison, permettez moi de prendre vos noms.

Hakkai tout en s'inclinant comme la maîtresse de maison : C'est un honneur Ayako-sama. Mes compagnons et moi-même désirions prendre quelques chambres pour cette nuit.

Femme : Oh. Malheureusement il ne nous reste que très peu de chambre, à cause du festival qui a lieu en l'honneur de la Grande Prophétesse de Kanzeon Bosatsu.

Hakkai : Ah je vois, et combien en reste-t-il ?

Femme : Et bien, nous avons une chambre de trois et une chambre de deux. Les deux sont bien entendus équipées de salle de bain personnel mais nous pouvons vous offrir le luxe des bains.

Hakkai : Je vais voir ça avec mes amis.

Puis il recula légèrement et s'adressa à l'ensemble du groupe :

Hakkai : Il ne reste que deux chambres, une de trois et une autre de deux personnes. Il y a un festival ce soir et j'ai bien peur que se soit la seule auberge qui ai encore des chambres de libres…

Sanzo : Tch on prend les chambres, mais je veux pas de ce kappa minable dans ma chambre !

Gojô : Mais va te faire bonze de merdre ! J'ai pas envie non plus que tu viennes squatter mon air !

Hakkai : Le problème c'est qu'on ne va pas laisser Yakumo Chan dormir avec deux hommes, ce ne serait pas très galant.

Goku : J'veux dormir avec Yakumo Chan moi !

Hakkai : Mais si tu dors avec Yakumo, les deux autres resteront ensemble avec moi dans l'autre chambre et ça va finir en un massacre…

Yakumo : Que pouvons nous faire ?

(Point de vue externe)

L'entendre se mêler des affaires de groupe jeta un froid dans l'assemblée, non pas parce que Yakumo se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais plutôt parce que de nature timide, elle n'osait pas. Alors l'entendre intervenir avait surpris l'assemblée, bien que certains n'en montra aucunement la surprise sur ses traits :

Hakkai : Et ben soit tu dors dans la même chambre de Sanzo, soit dans la même chambre de Gojô.

Goku : Ah ça pas question ! Gojô va la violer pendant la nuit et si elle dort avec Sanzo, elle mourra d'une intoxication parce qu'il aura trop fumé et qu'il aura oublié d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Surtout qu'il serait bien capable de lui planter deux balles dans le dos juste parce qu'elle sera en chemise de nuit devant lui ! Non, non, non ! Je veux pas !

Sanzo : Uruse !

Gojô : Nan mais quel con ce singe ! J'te jure, il va pas s'en sortir comme ça !

Hakkai : J'ai une autre idée sinon.

Tous s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Hakkai qui demanda quelque chose à la maîtresse de maison. Il revint avec des brindilles de pailles, toutes de la même longueur dans les mains.

Hakkai : On va tirer à la courte paille. Celui qui aura la paille la plus courte dormira avec Yakumo.

Puis, ils attrapèrent chacun une paille et attendirent le signal pour la tirer.

Lorsque Hakkai donna le signal, ils retinrent tous leur souffle et tirèrent simultanément.

Goku, voyant que sa paille était très grande s'exclama :

Goku : Cool ! Vous avez vu, ma paille est petite nan ! J'suis sûr que j'ai gagné.

Gojô : Désolé mon vieux mais regarde, ma paille est plus courte que la tienne.

Hakkai : Heu Gojô je crois que tu n'as pas gagné non plus, ma paille semble être plus petite regarde.

Sanzo : Tch fais chié !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sanzo qui brandissait un petit morceau de paille pas plus grand que son pouce.

Goku : C'est lui qui a gagné. Adieu Yakumo je t'aimais.

Sanzo, en frappant Goku : Tu vas arrêté tes conneries oui ?

Yakumo très gênée : Sumimasen. SI vous ne voulez pas de moi j'irai ailleurs.

Puis elle s'inclina et disparut derrière la porte, sans laisser de traces.

Gojô : Tu peux être fier de toi bonze merdique, maintenant t'as la chambre pour toi tout seul !

Sanzo : Tch.

Puis, ils partirent s'installer chacun dans les deux chambres, pensant certainement au mal être de la jeune fille et à sa localisation.

(Point de vue Yakumo).

« Mais quelle abrutie je fais moi des fois. Bien sûr, il a fallu que je ramène mon grain de sel et maintenant l'autre blond congénital va me faire la peau parce qu'il peut pas blairer la présence d'une femme dans un environnement de 15 kilomètres, mais qu'est ce que j'y peux si ce foutu bonze corrompu est mal foutu ?

De toute façon, j'irai pas dormir avec lui point final et il peut se brosser les quelques neurones qui lui reste s'il veut que je lui pardonne !

Non seulement il est rancunier, mais en plus il est ingrat et grossier ! J'ai passé 4 journées épuisantes à m'assurer qu'il vive tout cela pour récolter de la haine et du dégoût ! S'il voulait mourir il aurait dû me le dire, au moins je n'aurais pas à être traitée ainsi ! »

Et je continuai ainsi, dévalant les routes sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, pourvu que se soit loin d'eux et loin de lui. Je m'en voulais un peu pour mon petit Goku, il était si adorable avec moi. Pas comme ce crétin de bonze !

J'aurai mieux fait d'accepter de dormir avec lui et Hakkai, au moins il aurait continué à m'ignorer tout simplement.

En marchant encore, je me rendis finalement compte que je m'étais enfoncée dans les ruelles désertes et au vu des odeurs, assez mal famées…

Pour le moment il n'y avait personne, mais l'inquiétude s'empara de moi lorsque je vis l'ombre de 5 grands gaillards se tenir autour de moi, trois d'un côté de la ruelle et deux de l'autre côté.

Et en prime avec ça, j'étais toute seule, essoufflée, et incapable de me battre…

Je me repris cependant et poursuivis ma route comme ci de rien n'étais, ignorant superbement la menace dans laquelle je fonçais tête droite. Ils me virent arriver et leurs visages affichèrent un sourire à faire peur à un mort dans sa tombe. Un sourire pervers, un regard qui en disait long sur leurs désirs et leurs ambitions, une langue qui passait sur leurs lèvres, tels des loups affamées qui se léchaient les babines avant de savourer la proie qu'ils observaient, se délectant de chacun de ces gestes vains, puisque la proie était l'objet du prédateur. Sauf qu'ils me sous estimaient amplement. Je n'étais pas une proie facile et j'allais leur montrer de quoi je me chauffais.

Forte heureusement, j'avais eu la bonne idée de garder ma ceinture d'herboriste autour de mes cuisses, si bien que arrivée devant les trois j'étais prête :

Homme1 : Salut beauté, tu t'es perdue ? Tu veux qu'on t'aide à retrouver ton chemin ?

L'autre à côté de lui ricana et fit craquer ses phalanges.

Yakumo : Non merci je sais où je vais, par contre vous êtes trop volumineux pour cette petite ruelle, poussez vous s'il vous plait.

Homme 2 : T'a entendu vieux ? Elle te trouve trop gros.

Homme 1 : T'as du courage petite souris, si j'étais toi je me tiendrais à carreau si je voulais rentrer chez papa et maman en entier.

Yakumo : Poussez vous !

Je forçai un peu le passage, m'exposant ainsi à leurs carrures imposantes. Le troisième ricana aussi puis le premier s'empara de mon épaule avec une force douloureuse.

Homme 1 : Doucement ma belle, faut payer le droit de passage !

Yakumo : Je n'ai pas d'argent alors laissez moi tranquille !

Homme 2 en me regardant avec perversité : Oh tu sais, dans ta situation tu peux payer autrement.

Il s'empara de ma hanche et je ne pus réprimer un cri et le repoussai avec haine. Les deux derrière moi s'élancèrent dans ma direction et j'attendis qu'ils soient tous près de moi pour prendre une fiole précise de ma ceinture et pour l'exploser par terre tout en me tenant le nez et la bouche couverts par mon châle gris. Ils furent surpris et se prirent la fumée dans les yeux, me laissant une longueur d'avance sur eux. Je bousculai le premier et m'enfuyai en direction de la lumière, là où j'allais très certainement pouvoir me faufiler dans les mailles que représentaient la foule et disparaître de mes ravisseurs. En effet, au bout d'une minute de course folle où je sentais chaque battement de mon cœur aller toujours plus loin dans mes limites, je me faufilai dans la foule et attendis que mes ravisseurs sortent pour les éviter. Ils sortirent les yeux rougis et en larmes et me cherchèrent. Croyant m'apercevoir, ils prirent la direction qu'empruntait une petite vieille avec un châle gris comme le miens et des cheveux blancs.

M'étant assurée qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, je sortis de ma cachette et observai la foule en effervescence préparer un festival. J'arrêtai une passante curieuse qui transportait une statue que je connaissais bien parce qu'était celle de l'autel qu'il y avait non loin de chez Oba Chan :

Yakumo : Excusez moi, mais en quel honneur est ce festival ?

Femme : C'est en l'honneur de la Grande Prophétesse. Nous fêtons aujourd'hui le 10eme anniversaire de sa dernière renaissance ! Et les prophètes disent qu'en plus, Kanzeon l'a envoyé pour qu'elle arrive exprès aujourd'hui ! J'ai hâte de la voir pas toi ?

Yakumo : Oui…certainement.

Je laissai la jeune femme partir en direction de ce qui semblait être la place centrale et suivis le chemin distraite par les paroles de ce qu'elle disait : « Le dixième anniversaire de sa renaissance ? »

Pourtant je n'avais pas dix ans mais 19, alors comment pouvait elle dire cela ? Et puis maintenant que j'y pensais, mes souvenirs les plus anciens remontaient à mes 9 ans. Je me souviens que j'étais perdue encore une fois dans une grande, très grande maison et que tous les gens qui me croisaient m'ignoraient comme ci je n'existais pas, comme ci mon existence leur était futile, anodine…

Je secouai la tête, résignée de ne pas laisser le passé envahir mes pensées alors que j'étais dans une situation peu recommandable. Je le retrouvais à la rue, sans avoir d'endroit où dormir ce soir et comble du comble, je n'avais strictement rien à me mettre sous la dent alors qu'il n'y avait que restaurant, festin et nourriture dans les alentours.

Enfin, je m'arrêtai devant la place : il y avait une grande statue de la Grande Prophétesse, les cheveux détachées le long de son corps fin et élancé, les bras ouverts dans une accueil chaleureuse.

Devant cette statue et vers le Nord, était dressé un grand autel, autour duquel avait été mis des fleurs qui avaient toutes des pétales blanches. Inquiète, je dissimulai alors mes cheveux dans mon châle et baissai le regard, de peur qu'on ne me reconnaisse. Je ne voulais pas que les garçons, par le bruit que la Grande Prophétesse était venue, me retrouvent et encore moins dans une situation ou tous attendaient de moi un miracle dont je n'étais capable que dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Je me dirigeai vers un restaurant terrasse et regarda la nourriture avec envie. La jeune fille de toute à leur me vit et vint vers moi :

Femme : Tient tu es la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, comment ça va ?

Yakumo : Heum…bien…

Femme : Je m'appelle Soukie, maos tout le monde m'appelle So ici alors toi aussi. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Yakumo : Je m'appelle…Yaku.

So : Yaku ? Quel nom bizarre…Ah désolé je pensais fort. Dis moi Yaku, tu sembles perdue nan ?

Yakumo : Oui, je viens d'arriver et je n'ai pas trouver de chambre où dormir et j'ai perdu en chemin mon argent. J'ai un peu faim aussi, mais ce n'est rien, je pense que je vais trouver du travail pour la journée, vu l'agitation ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile…

Soukie me regarda dans les yeux puis une idée germa dans son esprit :

So : Je sais ! Attends moi ici Yaku je reviens !

Elle partit en courant vers l'intérieur du restaurant et je la vis parler avec une femme au teint sérieux et à l'uniforme très carrée. Elle revint toute joyeuse et me prit par la main :

So : C'est bon, c'est arrangé, tu logeras et tu mangeras ici. En échange tu m'aideras à faire le service pour les clients de ce soir. On te libèrera juste avant l'annonce et les feux d'artifices.

Yakumo : Merci beaucoup Soukie-sama, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé.

So : Han ! Surtout ne répète jamais ça ! J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une vieille grand-mère. J'ai à peine 16 ans !

Yakumo : Merci beaucoup So…

So : Viens je vais t'expliquer comment il faut faire et ce que tu devras faire.

Elle m'emmena vers la cuisine où elle me remit un tablier et m'expliqua les différentes tâches de la soirée.

Le travail commencé, il me fut aisé de laisser mes pensées voguer certainement auprès des garçons, ci bien que je ne me surpris pas à me demander s'ils allaient bien et s'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi…

(Point de vue externe)

Les garçons étaient en effet en train de penser à Yakumo, mais chacun à sa manière. Goku et Sanzo arpentaient les rues bondées de monde tout en cherchant un tabac pour que Sanzo et Gojô puissent se stocker en clope. Hakkai lui était partit dans les différentes étables afin de préparer les réserves de nourriture pour la suite du voyage et Gojô était parti chasser les jolies demoiselles.

Hakkai pensait que Yakumo devait en avoir marre de toujours supporter Sanzo et sa mauvaise humeur, et il s'en voulait lui-même de n'avoir pas été assez proche d'elle depuis le début. Il avait pourtant tendance à s'entendre avec tout le monde, mais l'aura que cette fille dégageait lui rappelait les instants tendres qu'il avait vécu auprès de son ancien amour maintenant disparu pour toujours. Son sourire n'était pas le même, mais la douceur qui caractérisait ces traits, spécifiques à sa tendresse et à ses traits efféminés, le ramenait sans cesse à ce sourire qui le hantait. Mais le passé ne devait pas perturber le présent et il se promit en achetant un kilo de pomme qu'il se rapprocherait plus de la petite Yakumo, en ne voyant que ce qu'elle était, et non pas ce à qui elle ressemblait.

Gojô de son côté, errait dans les rues, pensif. Non il n'était pas parti chasser, simplement comprendre un fait qu'il ignorait totalement. Il songeait à Yakumo, à ces sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ce n'était pas de l'amour ou du désir comme il pouvait éprouver chez d'autres femmes, c'était quelque chose de plus important, de plus profond et de plus secret. Il ignorait ce qu'il désirait chez Yakumo, mais son attirance n'était pas physique. Il ne la voulait pas comme un homme voulait une femme s'était autrement mais il se rendait compte qu'à force de s'éloigner de la jeune fille par crainte de découvrir ce qu'il désirait, au final il la perdrait, sans jamais vraiment pouvoir faire marche arrière. Aussi, se décidait il, tandis qu'il empruntait la voix commune pour rejoindre les autres, qu'il se rapprocherait d'elle, et qu'il mettrait de côté son manque d'intention subit.

Goku et Sanzo marchait côté à côté, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Un tableau fort amusant, mais tout aussi magnifique. Deux êtres que tout opposaient, l'un grand, élancé, coléreux, le regard renfermé dans ses secrets, dont la chevelure se teintait d'une aura lumineuse et étincelante, l'autre petit, enfantin, le regard emplie de l'innocence qui caractérise celui qui est née de l'aberration, celui qui n'a de semblable que dans ses rêves. L'un le guide, l'autre le guidé, lequel était vraiment celui qui guidait et qui était guidé ? Telle était la question que se posait Kanzeon Bosatsu lorsqu'elle remit le petit Goku à Konzen.

« Celui qui guide la foi est guidé par celle-ci sans le remarquer. Celui qui n'a de religion que soi même trouvera sa force et sa volonté de vivre dans le regard d'un autre. Celui qui se meurt d'un éternel et angoissant ennui, rencontrera l'autre qui le mènera sur le chemin de la réflexion et de l'importance. »

Il n'y avait aucun doute que Goku était cet autre personne, cette personne qui avait guidé Konzen et Sanzo aujourd'hui, tout comme avant, s'était trouvé être le soleil de Goku. Etrange tableau alors qui se promenait dans les rues d'un village quelconque, festif et joyeux.

Etrange que ces deux êtres, mélangeant tout du mariage entre deux opposés originels, se retrouvent côté à côté, chacun dans ses pensées, préférant mourir sans jamais avoir existé plutôt que de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Deux êtres, enfants et adultes, qui se guidaient mutuellement dans une seule et unique vie, qu'ils menaient à deux, non pas par un amour fusionnel, mais plutôt par leur présence d'esprit et par leur envie.

Ils s'enviaient chacun, sans pour autant désirer l'autre physiquement. Goku n'était pas amoureux de Sanzo, et Sanzo n'était pas amoureux de Goku. Non. Goku avait besoin de Sanzo comme un enfant aurait besoin d'une famille et Sanzo avait besoin de Goku, comme un adulte n'ayant aucune famille.

Tel était l'identité de ces deux énergumènes que le destin avait rallié, même 500 ans après, sans qu'ils le sachent.

Et ce même destin frappait de nouveau la réunion de ce groupe, qui se croisa au carrefour d'une rue. Hakkai portait des sacs assez lourds, qu'il donna à Gojô toujours l'air déjanté, détendu et son mégot coincé entre son sourire ravageur.

Goku vit les deux autres et son sourire refit surface, chassant des doutes sur le comportement de Sanzo vis-à-vis de Yakumo. Sanzo cracha un nuage de fumée et tourna la page quand à ses pensées. Bien habile aurait été celui qui put les lire.

Hakkai : Le festival va bientôt commencer d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. On pourrait aller à un restaurant ?

Gojô : Ma foi pourquoi pas. J'espère que les serveuses sont mignonnes.

Goku : On ne devrait pas attendre Yakumo ?

Cette question jeta un silence sur l'assemblée, silence que Sanzo prit un honneur particulier à répondre de sa voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion :

Sanzo : Elle s'est barrée s'est tant pis pour elle. Je crève la dalle alors tout le monde au resto, sinon tant pis pour vous, il en restera plus pour moi.

Puis il partit en direction de la place centrale, là où ils trouveraient certainement un restaurant. Avant de le suivre, Hakkai se permit de murmurer aux deux autres :

Hakkai : Je crois qu'il s'en veut d'avoir été comme ça avec Yakumo.

Goku : C'est vrai la pauvre, elle n'a pas vraiment choisi d'être avec nous, alors si en plus on lui rend la vie impossible.

Gojô : Mais il n'a pas été le seul à s'être comporté ainsi.

Hakkai : Je crois que nous avons tous une part de responsabilité quand à son absence.

Sanzo : Hoy ! Vous venez où je vous laisse tomber !

Goku : On arrive !

Puis ils partirent en direction de la place centrale.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et pas mal de personne en bonne tenue qui regardait avec admiration la grande statue qui faisait étrangement penser à Yakumo :

Goku : Ne Sanzo, tu ne trouves pas que la statue ressemble à Yakumo ?

Sanzo : Vous allez arrêter de me parler d'elle oui ou merdre ?

Goku : Gomene je voulais juste avoir ton avis pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu !

Puis ils s'assirent sur la terrasse d'un restaurant et apprécièrent les festivités en attendant les serveurs.

Il y avait des jongleurs, des danseurs, des maîtres d'arme aussi, des tournois, des joueurs de feu, des musiciens qui alimentaient les danses nombreuses et complexe auxquelles venaient s'ajouter de nombreuses saltimbanques et bohémiennes. Les gens dépensaient, souriaient, les enfants couraient de partout, s'amusant sans insouciance, les filles rigolaient entre elles et se faisaient belles, les hommes regardaient les femmes avec envie et désirs, les amoureux s'aimaient, les couples se formaient, le tout dans le mouvement régulier des flammes des torches qui s'allumaient au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait.

Une jeune fille brune, d'une quinzaine d'années environs s'approcha alors de la table et interrompit les profondes analyses du groupe :

Serveuse : Bonjour qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

Goku : Alors je veux….

Elle eut du mal à tout noter mais finalement elle réussit tant bien que mal. Avant de partir, Gojô lui attrapa le poignet délicatement et s'adressant à elle, avec un regard dont les flammes dansaient dans une transe quasi irréelle :

Gojô : Dites moi jeune fille, qu'elle est votre nom ?

Femme : Je m'appelle Soukie, mais on m'appelle So. Enchantée !

Puis elle partit, les joues quelque peu roses, plateau à la main.

Elle arriva en cuisine et se permit une remarque à Yakumo qui était en train de se préparer à servir d'autres clients :

So : Tu devineras jamais ce qui vient de me tomber dessus.

Yakumo : Non qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

So : Un homme Yaku ! Un bel homme avec des yeux et des cheveux de feu !

Le cœur de Yakumo rata un battement. Ce ne pouvait être… ?

Yakumo : Et cet homme était il seul ?

So : Ah je te vois venir, non il n'était pas seul et c'est moi qui l'ai vu en premier. Il était accompagné d'un beau jeune brun avec des yeux d'un vert magnifique, un garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux dorées avec un appétit féroce et une sorte de moine bizarre avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux violets.

Yakumo pâlit en entendant cette dernière. Non seulement ils étaient là, mais en plus dans son restaurant.

Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de contenir sa peur et demanda d'une voix faible :

Yakumo : So, s'il te plait, peux tu faire les services de la terrasse ? Je me charge du restaurant si tu veux, je n'ai pas très envie de sortir, les cérémonies me mettent sur les nerfs.

So : Bien sûr Yaku pas de souci ! On n'a qu'à échanger. D'ailleurs la commande de la table trois est prête tu devrais aller les servir tout de suite.

Yakumo : J'y vais. Merci So, je te dois une fière chandelle…

So : C'est moi qui te remercie, grâce à toi je vais pouvoir profiter un peu de la cérémonie.

Puis elle partit en direction de la terrasse pendant que Yakumo s'empara de divers plats qu'elle mena jusqu'à la table trois. Elle les déposa chacun son tour et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle reprit le plateau dans ses bras qu'elle reconnut les clients en question : ils étaient 5, tous des hommes, et leurs yeux étaient encore rouges, à la fois de fureur et de douleur. Ils ne reconnurent pas tout de suite Yakumo et ne firent pas attention à elle dans leur discussion :

Homme 1 : J'vous jure les mecs si cette nana a le malheur de me croiser, je lui fais sa fête !

Homme 2 : T'vas pas gâcher un si bon morceau vieux ! Elle est bonne en plus !

Homme 3 : On s'amusera un peu plus avec elle c'est tout !

Homme 5 : Ouai, j'ai déjà quelques petites idées derrière la tête…

Yakumo n'en attendit pas plus pour s'éclipser doucement de la table, essayant au maximum de faire le moins de bruit possible. Manque de chance, l'un des 5 hommes l'interpella :

Homme 2 : Hey serveuse, apportez nous de la bonne bière, pas de la merde !

Puis il balança la chope par terre et les autres ricanèrent avec. Les autres clients regardèrent la scène outrés :

Homme 1 : Vous avez un problème ?

Ils détournèrent tous le regard, reprenant leurs conversations tout en ignorant les hommes.

Homme 1 : Quand à toi, tu n'as pas entendu mon ami ! Va nous chercher une bière meilleure !

Puis il lui saisit par le bras et la força à le regarder. Son regard demeura d'abord neutre, puis des vaisseaux de colère éclatèrent :

Homme 1 : Mais t'es l'emmerdeuse de tout à l'heure ?

Yakumo : Lâchez moi !

Homme 3 : J'y crois pas, la chance est de notre côté on dirait ! On va pouvoir régler une petite affaire depuis le temps !

Puis ils s'approchèrent menaçant de Yakumo.

Pendant ce temps, Soukie venait d'apporter le dernier plat à la bande de Sanzo :

So : Et voila, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, c'est moi-même qui les ai préparé.

Goku : Ouah ça à l'air super bon ! Itadakimas !

Hakkai : Mais vous n'êtes pas débordé par le service ?

So : Oh, non nous sommes deux ! Une jeune fille très gentille nommée Yaku qui vient d'arriver en ville est arrivé vers la fin de l'après midi. Elle n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir ni même d'argent alors je lui ai proposé de m'aider pour le service.

Gojô : Comment disais tu qu'elle étais ?

So : Bah elle est au service dans le restaurant, donc vous la verrez pas mais…

Soudain ils entendirent un cri de jeune fille et So se dirigea avec crainte vers le restaurant. Lorsqu'elle y entra, 5 hommes tenaient fermement Yakumo et l'emmenait vers la sortie du restaurant. Elle tentait d'y résister mais rien n'y faisait, ils étaient trop nombreux. Alors So se dirigea vers elle :

So : Mais enfin que faites vous à mon amie ? Lâchez là tout de suite !

Homme 1 : Mêles toi de ce qui te regardes toi ! Cette fille va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait !

Yakumo : Si vous m'aviez laisser passé comme je vous l'ai gentiment demandé alors tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! Maintenant lâchez moi !

Mais ils la maintinrent fermement. Et plus elle protestait, plus ils la maintenaient. So voulut intervenir, mais l'un des hommes la repoussa avec un coup de pied dans le ventre et elle s'effondra, sa tête se cognant contre une table.

Yakumo : Soukie !! Espèce de…

Elle reçut une gifle. Mais ça ne la calma pas au contraire, elle se débattit tant qu'au bout d'un moment, son bras rougit glissa et elle administra une claque royalement au premier homme, qui s'effondra sous le choc.

Pour le venger, l'un des 4 autres lui tira les cheveux et la gifla de nouveau.

Alerté par les cris des clients et des serveuses, les garçons s'étaient rapatriés vers l'intérieur du restaurant et quelle fut leur surprise lorsqu'il découvrir Yakumo, la robe à moitié déchirée, en train de se faire violenter par 5 hommes.

Goku : Yakumo ?

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard apeuré et chargé de douleur, puis elle se débattit encore, plus par nécessité de fuir que par nécessite de se défendre.

Homme 1, s'essuyant la joue rouge de la claque de Yakumo : Te mêles pas de ça toi non plus morveux, sinon tu vas finir comme elle.

Ce disant il montra du menton Soukie, dans les bras d'une femme âgée.

Gojô : T'a osé faire du mal à une aussi belle fille ? Tu vas le regretter mon gars.

Homme 2 : Si tu veux te battre alors viens je t'attends !

Yakumo : Yamete ! Partez ! J'ai pas besoin de vous pour m'en sortir ! Alors arrêter de vous prendre la tête d'accord ? Je sais que je suis bonne à rien alors foutez moi la paix, laissez moi crever avec le minimum d'honneur et repartez pour votre foutu voyage !

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent. C'était donc ça. La distance qui les séparait d'elle n'était pourtant pas des plus grandes, mais en cet instant, ils se sentaient à des kilomètres d'elle. Goku était très attristé par ce qu'elle venait de dire et Hakkai et Gojô se mirent à culpabiliser d'avoir manqués d'attention envers elle. Alors que des larmes perlèrent au creux des yeux de Yakumo, Sanzo s'avança doucement, cigarette au bec, le regard flamboyant d'un feu destructeur et purificateur :

Sanzo : Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter tes gamineries Yakumo ? Arrête de rejeter la faute sur les autres ! Je t'ai dis que se serais pas un voyage de tout repos et je te considère autant inutile que les trois autres boulets que je me trimballe depuis déjà un an. Alors si tu as quelqu'un à détester ici c'est moi ! Goku a cherché à être ton ami et les deux ringards de derrière ne sont pas mieux quand à leurs émotions ! Alors détestes moi si tu veux, mais je t'interdis de penser que ces trois gogols sont tous des grands méchants qu'il faut ignorer !

La jeune fille resta silencieuse devant ce que venait de dire Sanzo. Il avait raison, elle baissa la tête.

Depuis le début, elle s'était enfermée dans son petit cocon protecteur, n'osant s'approcher véritablement du groupe, espérant être rejeté et se retrouver toute seule. Pourquoi seule ?

Parce qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Et ce comportement était la preuve que Yakumo, comme Sanzo, craignait de s'attacher à quelqu'un parce qu'elle avait perdu elle aussi, elle avait perdu sa raison de vivre, et le moyen de s'en souvenir. Finalement elle était plutôt assez ressemblante de Sanzo, vis-à-vis de ces choix.

Et malgré cela, elle ne pouvait tenter de haïr qui que se soit, ni même et surtout pas Sanzo. Non pas parce qu'il avait raison, mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas haïr…

Elle était la Grande Prophétesse, la miséricorde incarnée, et la haine ne pouvait régir dans l'obscurité de sa personnalité, sinon elle serait anéantie.

Yakumo : Gomene…

Des larmes se mirent d'autant plus à perler sur ses joues.

Trouvant que la situation ne tournait pas à leur avantage, les hommes reprirent de l'assurance et celui qui maintenait Yakumo dans ses bras lui tira les cheveux, lui faisant arraché un cri de souffrance. Goku sur le qui vive, s'apprêtait à réagir mais fut stoppé par un mouvement de bras furtif de Sanzo. Il regardait le visage tordu par la douleur de Yakumo qui combattait en elle.

« Celui qui guide la foi est guidé par celle-ci sans le remarquer. Celui qui n'a de religion que soi même trouvera sa force et sa volonté de vivre dans le regard d'un autre. Celui qui se meurt d'un éternel et angoissant ennui, rencontrera l'autre qui le mènera sur le chemin de la réflexion et de l'importance.

Celui qui désire vivre dans la solitude, doit voir ses jours baignés par la camaraderie et l'amour. Celui qui désire oublier, connaîtra le savoir. Celui qui désire abandonner se verra courir de toutes ses forces et de toute son essence vers celui et ceux qu'il a abandonné. Tel furent les mots qu'une personne qui comptait chère m'a légué. Qu'en penses tu toi Nataku ? Trouveras tu un jour celui où celle qui sera cet autre que tu désires tant ? A moins qu'il existe déjà et que tu n'attendes son retour… En attendant, je vais te laisser mon petit prince, je dois me rendre au Togenkyo retrouver ton ancien ami. Là bas, le vent murmure qu'une jeune fleur a besoin d'eau pour vivre… »

Yakumo ferma alors les yeux, et s'écria :

Yakumo : J'ai besoin d'aide ! Daskete ! Onegaï ! Daske…te.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sanzo qui brandit son flingue et tira sur l'épaule de l'homme qui maintenait Yakumo. Celle-ci tomba à la renverse, vite récupéré par le moine qui lui murmura à l'oreille discrètement pendant que les trois autres réglaient le compte des complices :

Sanzo : Le vrai courage ne fut pas de tenter de te débrouiller toute seule, mais plutôt d'avoir oser avouer que tu ne pouvais t'en sortir sans nous. Tu viens de nous prouver que nous pouvons compter sur ta confiance, parce qu'en nous demandant de l'aide, tu as remis ta vie entre nos mains, cela prouve que tu as confiance en nous. Pour cela, et pour cette unique raison, j'accepte ta présence dans le groupe, mais ne me fais pas chié !

Puis il aida la jeune fille à se lever. Aussitôt elle se dirigea vers Soukie qui se réveillait doucement :

So : Yaku, que s'est il passé ?

Yakumo : Je suis désolée Soukie, je ne m'appelle pas Yaku, mais Yakumo.

Puis Yakumo détacha ses cheveux devant le regard de plus en plus éberlué des clients et de Soukie. Ses cheveux dégringolèrent doucement, silencieuse symphonie que le frottement onduleux des mèches d'un blanc de neige sur une peau douce et dénudée. Il y eut un silence, puis Yakumo ajouta avec un sourire de résignation :

Yakumo : Pardonnes moi de ne pas m'être présentée convenablement. Je suis Yakumo no Hana, Grande Prophétesse de Kanzeon Bosatsu, Bodhisattva de la Miséricorde.

Sanzo : Je suis Genjyo Sanzo, 31eme Sanzo de Chine, protecteur du Sutra du Ciel maléfique.

Goku : Son Goku.

Gojô : Je suis Sha Gojô, le protecteur des jolies demoiselles.

Hakkai : Et moi Cho Hakkai, le protecteur de cette bande de malade qu'est Sanzo Gojô et Goku.

Les gens autour s'inclinèrent devant Sanzo et Yakumo, vouant dans de longues prières, des bénédictions. Les 5 hommes avaient pris la fuite en entendant le nom de Yakumo.

Soudain, des personnes importantes apparurent sur le pas de la porte et s'inclinèrent respectueusement :

Vieil Homme : Je suis Chin, le représentant de la cité. C'est un honneur d'accueillir en même temps la Grande Prophétesse et un Sanzo, et ce pour la fête que nous dédions à cette dernière. Mais votre présence était prévue Grande Vierge Sacrée. Nous attendions votre venue avec impatience.

Yakumo : Je ne peux faire quoi que se soit…

Chin : N'ayez crainte, vous ne devez que nous suivre.

Dans un accord ils suivirent le vieil homme jusqu'à la place centrale où tous s'étaient regroupés. Ils montèrent doucement les premières marches de l'autel, puis Yakumo fut emmené ailleurs pour mettre une tenue de cérémonie, tandis que Sanzo et ses compagnons furent amenés à une table garnie.

Enfin, la flamme centrale s'alluma et le vieux annonça, un sourire aux lèvres :

Chin : Regardez ça commence…

Toutes les torches s'éteignirent et le silence se fit dans la place centrale. Pas un bruit, pas un murmure, pas un soupir trop bruyant, tous était silencieux et calme. Alors, Yakumo apparut de derrière l'estrade, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, faite de voile et de tissu fin, brodé de fils d'argent. Elle éclairait la nuit d'un pâle halo lumineux et bientôt, la Lune apparut en son dos, à travers l'horizon. La jeune fille attendit en haut de l'estrade que la Lune dans sa plénitude ai dépassée entièrement l'estrade pour lever les bras en l'air et invoquer la présence de la déesse.

Kanzeon Bosatsu apparut alors, dans sa tenue traditionnelle, éclatante et bienfaitrice. La voir ainsi, fit rire intérieurement Sanzo qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation forte amusante. Cependant son sourire disparut lorsque la déesse rompit le silence cérémonieux :

Kanzeon : Selon les lois qui ont dictés chaque chose et chaque nature, Yakumo no Hana, Grande Prophétesse, l'heure est venue pour toi d'éveiller le pouvoir qui demeure et qui se cache. Jures fidélités à la miséricorde et au pouvoir de la lumière, ainsi je te rendrais ta force.

Yakumo : Je jure devant les lois de la nature, d'offrir mon âme aux ordres de Kanzeon Bosatsu, de servir ses intérêts et ses obligations dans le monde du Togenkyo. Je jure et ne renoncerais à aucuns serments !

Kanzeon : Qu'il en soit ainsi Yakumo, réveilles toi désormais et répand la bannière de la paix et de la prospérité en mon nom !

La déesse toucha légèrement le front de la jeune fille et une lumière aveuglante brilla dans la nuit noire. La lumière au début se trouvait à l'endroit où la déesse avait touché la jeune fille, puis petit à petit celle-ci se répandit entièrement dans son corps, si bien qu'elle devint bientôt une source de lumière en elle-même. La lumière se dissipa quelque peu et la jeune fille arbora alors un visage paisible, impassible, une étrange odeur de fleur de Lys envahit l'assemblée et son regard gris devint tristement blanc. Les traits humains qui la distinguaient des autres disparurent, ses cheveux voletaient comme poussés par une force invisible au dessous d'elle. Son regard se posa sur celui de Sanzo et un instant durant lequel monde et existence n'avait aucun sens, il sentit comme une étrange sensation de déjà vu, comme un appel lointain, une douceur et une chaleur envahissant son cœur de glace.

Il plongea dans le regard de la jeune fille, pétrifié par sa beauté et par le souvenir qu'elle évoquait.

Il revoyait la femme de ses rêves, portant une fleur étrangement blanche dans ses mains, sur un pont, avec des pétales de fleurs tombant comme une pluie silencieuse. La femme était de dos à lui, mais il pouvait y sentir sa solitude et le sentiment qu'il éprouvait en cet instant, fut qu'il se serait volontiers jeter dans ses bras…si la main de Goku ne l'avait pas retenue et rompue le lien de son regard avec celui de la jeune fille.

Il regarda les autres qui lui adressaient des mimiques surprises et reporta son regard vers Yakumo qui ferma les yeux et dans un soupir, fit disparaître le halo de lumière autour d'elle.

Fatiguée de cette prestation, la jeune fille s'effondra dans les bras de la déesse qui, sourire narquois au visage, amena la jeune fille jusqu'à la table de Sanzo :

Kanzeon : Le courage ne fut pas de se sortir seul de situation dangereuse, mais d'oser avouer qu'on a besoin d'autrui pour s'en sortir.

Elle déposa la jeune fille dans les bras de Sanzo sans le quitter des yeux :

Kanzeon : Je me demande Sanzo, a qui tu t'adressais vraiment en disant ça…

Puis elle disparut, laissant Yakumo profondément endormie dans les bras de Sanzo qui répondit à la question dans un murmure que seul les sylphides purent entendre :

Sanzo : Bonne question…

Et doucement au lointain, le sourire d'une déesse murmura aux gardiens des secrets, dans le pollen d'une fleur de lotus que « tout commençait maintenant ».

Prochaine épisode : Une nuit silencieuse, une mémoire qui traverse le temps et l'espace, déchirant le doute et l'incertitude dans un cœur esseulé.

Prochaine épisode L'aurore et la fleur de Lys, les réminiscences d'un passé oublié, qui hante les rêves d'un soleil.


	14. Chapter 14: L'aurore et le Lys

Chapitre 14 : L'aurore et le Lys

Réponse aux reviews :

Stef : Rekikou toi. Alors pour ton com, c'est gentil, j'attendais une bonne réaction de ce chapitre. Quand aux relations qu'elle aura avec les garçons, ça va changer au prochain chapitre (pas celui là). Ce chapitre est un peu comme le chapitre 9 Le Blé et le Lys, d'ailleurs je crois que vous le remarquerez tous au bout d'un moment. Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous avez intérêt à suivre parce qu'en parallèle de la réalité (avec Sanzo et tout) il va y avoir les prémices des souvenirs qui vont remonté et je suis sûre que je vais tous vous surprendre, même si vous êtes déjà prévenu.

Sur ce merci pour ton coms et bonne lecture, tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps.

PS : Allez lire la fiction Tsuyosa, je la trouve génial et en plus on a trop de point commun. C'est un peu du même genre que moi, avec moi de changement et d'expérience aussi. Et laissez des coms, ça me ferait plaisir (et à SkyAngel aussi).

Kissouille la patrouille.

Je pensais à ce chapitre depuis très longtemps et je le trouve vraiment magnifique. Il est certes assez court, mais je trouve que ce qu'il contient est largement suffisant. Qu'en pensez vous ? J'attends de voir vos réactions pour en poster un autre.

Chapitre 14 : L'aurore et le Lys.

La pluie tombait sauvagement dans la forêt et ses gouttes s'écrasaient sur la peau de Sanzo, une peau d'enfant.

Il rêvait encore, ayant trouvé le sommeil aux côtés de Yakumo, dans la chambre de Ayako.

Le festival avait duré toute la nuit, et Sanzo et les autres avaient dû faire des pieds et des coudes pour se retirer, Yakumo toujours inconsciente.

Il l'avait déposé sur le lit et s'était écroulé de sommeil, peu de temps après avoir profité de son inconscience pour se permettre de la détailler sans risque que quiconque s'en aperçoive.

Et maintenant, Sanzo se retrouvait encore une fois dans un rêve étrange, revenu il y a une dizaine d'années, quand son maître était alors en vie.

Il courrait dans les bois, non pas pour fuir mais pour rattraper une fuite. Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi, tous ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait courir dans une direction bien précise, comme ci tous les éléments autour de lui le guidaient. Le vent s'engouffrait dans des pentes ardues, les feuilles poussées dans une danse uniforme, ployaient sous la véracité des gouttes d'eau qui semblaient ne tomber que dans une seule direction.

Et comble de l'étrange, c'était la même direction que Sanzo suivait, la même terre que ses pas frappaient d'un rythme régulier.

La respiration courte, la fatigue brûlant ses membres, le froid et l'inconfort variant sa motivation, Sanzo ignorait pourquoi, mais renoncer à cette course lui semblait impossible, malgré les conditions. En temps normal, il se serait arrêté et aurait allumé sa clope pour réfléchir à tous cela, cependant une force étrange lui criait qu'il devait le faire.

Alors il continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le cri d'une jeune fille et les craquements de branches et de caillou. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et s'aperçut que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un venait de tomber du bord d'un précipice peu élevé, mais certainement assez haut pour que la chute soit dangereuse.

Sanzo : Shiksho.

Puis il contourna la petite falaise et chercha en son pied la quelconque présence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il croisa une petite boule blanche au milieu de la boue que le souvenir de la petite fillette lui revint en mémoire. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et constata soudainement que celle-ci saignait encore un peu, malgré la course effrénée qu'il venait de faire.

Suite à la blessure du garçon, la jeune fille avait fui vers la forêt et il s'était jeté à sa poursuite.

Et il se retrouva devant la petite fille qui se retenait de pleurer, tentant de se lever malgré une mauvaise chute qui lui avait certainement coûté sa cheville pour un petit moment. Elle tenta d'abord de se lever, se tenant contre le bord de la falaise, mais ses petits membres tremblaient trop et la douleur de sa cheville fusa de nouveau. Alors elle se laissa tomber par terre et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant sans le savoir le garçon blond de tout à l'heure. A dire vrai, ce n'est pas vraiment lui qu'elle cherchait, plutôt une chaleur, une présence quelconque qui pourrait la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas comme ces autres, qu'elle n'était pas une aberration, qu'elle pouvait vivre…

Mais la réalité fut toute autre. Elle était toute seule, perdue dans une forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas, froide, misérable, comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas craquer, Sanzo le voyait bien. Alors il sortit de sa cachette sous le regard apeuré et surpris de la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle.

Au début elle tenta de reculer le plus possible, mais elle fut bloquée par la falaise et ne put qu'observer l'enfant blond s'approcher et s'accroupir à son niveau.

Il regarda sa cheville enflée et voulut y toucher. Mais elle ne le laissa pas faire et gifla sa main des maigres forces qu'il lui restait. Il ne protesta pas, ce qui surprit la jeune fille. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de la fillette puis remarqua qu'elle était aussi blessée au cou. Il voulut voir la blessure de plus près mais elle le mordit violemment. Il eut mal sur le coup, mais il n'en fit rien. Il la regarda.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle attendait un retour, un coup, une punition quelconque. Sanzo était calme.

« Sauvage. Une petite fleur sauvage,

Qui n'a d'épine que sa volonté de vivre.

Seule et livrée à elle-même dans ce monde,

C'est ainsi qu'elle a vécu.

Elle est si belle.

Sa morsure n'est rien à la douleur. Elle est si belle… »

La jeune fille le mordait avec de faibles forces, ses longs cheveux d'un blanc cristallisant miroitaient avec l'obscurité de la nuit. Trempés, ils cascadaient tout autour de ses épaules, collant son visage boueux et transpirant. Des gouttes perlaient sur les pointes de ces mèches et venaient se mélanger à ses larmes.

Ses membres tremblaient et ils étaient frigorifiés, donnant l'impression de toucher une neige cotonneuse plutôt qu'un épiderme blanc. Elle était frêle et chétive, dans ce petit corps trop faible pour son chagrin, mais son désir de vivre, sa douleur, sa haine, sa frustration, sa colère, ainsi réunis en un seul mouvement, en un seul acte, prouvaient sa volonté.

Elle mordait le jeune garçon, comme pour prouver qu'elle ne perdra pas la face contre lui, qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire, sauvage telle la louve infantile et égarée.

Alors, Sanzo se calma, sa respiration se fit plus douce et il détendit ses muscles, malgré la douleur.

Il regarda la jeune fille d'un air plus doux, comprenant la douleur de celle-ci dans ses traits tordus.

Sanzo, les yeux dissimulés par ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient et collaient à sa peau : Mords ! Je ne sens rien là. Mords autant que tu as mal, mords aussi fort qu'il le faudra. N'ai pas peur de me blesser, si ta propre souffrance est aussi puissante. Mords moi, comme si ce bras que tu tiens entre tes dents était le concentré de haine et de méchanceté qui t'a fait souffrir. Mords moi ! Plus fort ! Plus fort encore !

La jeune fille en entendant ces paroles se mit alors à serrer les dents, encore plus fort, raffermissant sa prise sur le bras du blond.

Sanzo, criant : Je ne sens rien là ! Est-ce donc que ça ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps !

Elle serra encore plus, rompant petit à petit les tissus épidermiques du garçon, écrasant la chair de celui-ci dans sa bouche.

Sanzo, hurlant : Allez ! Plus fort ! Mords aussi fort que tu as mal ! Plus fort ! PLUS FORT T'AI-JE DIT !!

Puis elle écrasa encore plus la pression, si bien qu'elle transperça le dernier rempart et bientôt ses larmes qui se déversaient sur le bras du garçon se mélangèrent au sang qui s'écoula de la plaie.

N'en pouvant plus, elle desserra son emprise sur son bras et éclata en sanglot dans ses bras, la bouche ensanglantée, les larmes redoublant de chute, sa peine se vidant lentement comme ces forces.

Sanzo l'accueillit dans ses bras, et la laissa pleurer de tout son saoul, réchauffant ce petit corps froid, fragile et pourtant si mystérieux. Elle tirait sur sa tunique, s'agrippant à celle-ci comme si elle avait été le dernier maintien de sa vie, le dernier moyen de rester vivante, la dernière chose à laquelle elle tenait par-dessus tout. Elle colla son front contre le torse du garçon, s'appuyant de plus en plus à lui, cherchant la chaleur dans ses expirations, la douceur sur sa peau, le réconfort dans son cœur.

Sanzo serra un peu plus la petite fille dans ses bras, l'entourant de son aura protectrice.

Il ignorait pourquoi il faisait ça, comme ci cela était le chemin d'un destin déjà tracé, et auquel il ne pouvait s'échapper. Ses rêves étaient trop étranges, et il n'arrivait à rien manipuler quand il était dedans. Ses rêves étaient les maîtres de lui-même, à la différence de la réalité, où il était encore maître de ses actes et de ses choix.

Il semblait pourtant reconnaître les faits, et les actes qu'il faisait semblait être à l'origine de choix déjà formulés, sans qu'il ai eu conscience d'une quelconque décisions en lui-même.

Il ne réfléchissait pas, pourtant il agissait comme tel.

Son bras lui faisait mal mais la douce chaleur qui s'échappait de la jeune fille lui fit vite oublier l'écoulement du sang. Il chercha une caresse réconfortante au creux de son cou, elle ne bougea pas.

Il déposa alors son menton contre la chevelure de celle-ci et se surprit à humer l'odeur délicieuse de la fleur de Lys, une odeur qu'il connaissait si bien, mais pour une raison inconnue, qu'il n'arrivait jamais à identifier la provenance. Même dans la réalité, cette odeur hantait ses nuits, ses moments d'égarement, et parfois même ses solitudes, comme s'il n'était jamais vraiment seul, comme s'il avait une présence à ses côtés…

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils passèrent ainsi, serrés les uns contre les autres, ne faisant qu'une seule et même respiration, qu'un seul cœur uni, qu'un seul et même corps que la nature embrassait de sa végétation luxuriante.

La pluie s'était arrêtée depuis longtemps, et Sanzo sentait la fatigue venir lorsque la jeune fille bougea enfin. Elle releva la tête doucement, les yeux baissés, un regard quelque peu honteux.

Sanzo, de sa main d'enfant, lui fit relever la tête et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle avait peur maintenant, peur des représailles, peur de la punition. Il n'en fit aucune.

Un petit sourire rassurant naquit aux creux de ces lèvres et il essuya les restes de larmes tout en brisant le silence :

Sanzo : Je m'appelle…Kouryu.

Petite Fille : Ryu….

Il comprit à l'instant qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de parler. Elle restait là, admirant la lumière et la chaleur que dégageait ce garçon inconnu pourtant.

Elle était bien dans ses bras, elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur qu'il ne se dissipe en fumée. Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer Sanzo, le rendant encore plus lumineux qu'il ne l'était. Ses cheveux d'un blond de blé, scintillaient par les multiples gouttes et offraient à la jeune fille, une auréole de perles scintillantes qui encadraient un visage fin et de grands yeux violets. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intelligence rassurante et agréable, et ses lèvres, étirés en un étrange rictus sympathique, attisaient en la petite sauvageonne, le calme et le réconfort.

« Sauvage. Une petite fleur sauvage,

Qui n'a d'épine que sa volonté de vivre.

Seule et livrée à elle-même dans ce monde,

C'est ainsi qu'elle a vécu.

Elle est si belle.

Sa morsure n'est rien à la douleur. Elle est si belle…

Celui qui guide est souvent guidé. Celui qui respire possède alors le soupir d'un autre. Nul ne sait ce à quoi songe le soleil quand il se lève.

Mais une chose est sûr, quand le soleil se leva ce jour là, sur ce petit morceau de terre que la nature a pourvu de sa luxuriante présence, deux enfants se guidaient l'un à l'autre vers la vie. Sans le savoir, ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils s'étaient connus, ils s'étaient unis, dans un même espoir, dans une même promesse de vie et d'amitié. Lorsque l'un se leva, et que sa main prit celle de l'autre, ils scellèrent à jamais leur destin, et celui du Togenkyo. Bien heureux fut alors le soleil, qui de son regard omniprésent, a assisté à la naissance d'une renaissance. Accueillis au berceau de la mort, les enfants s'enfoncèrent alors dans le tombeau de la vie…Qu'en penses tu toi Nataku ? Songes tu avoir eu raison de laisser cela se reproduire ? Toi-même qui ne puit qu'assister comme le soleil à ce genre d'évènement, un jour trouveras tu l'enfant qui te prendra la main et qui te guidera vers la vie ? Je me le demande…mon petit prince, il va falloir surveiller ces deux là, quelque chose me dit, que l'histoire est sur le point de recommencer… »

La déesse retourna à son trône, laissant le moine rêver encore de la douce chaleur d'une image ancienne.

Prochain épisode :

Il n'y a d'incertitude que de celui qui ignore. Et les garçons ignoraient de quoi était vraiment capable Yakumo. Si bien qu'ils en subirent les frais et que finalement, certains n'auraient certainement pas dû se lever ce matin là…

Prochaine épisode : Dispute, fugue, réconciliation, la promesse d'une fleur…


	15. Chapter 15: Dispute, fuite,Part1

Chapitre 15 : Dispute, fugue ; réconciliation

Kikou tout le monde. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le grandretard, mais c'est un chapitre super long et j'ai le bac qui se rapproche (snif) donc j'ai moins de temps. Alors heu, bon cas exceptionnel le chapitre 15 se trouve être un chapitre assez conséquent aussi je vous poste déjà la première partie que j'ai tapé et je vous posterai la deuxième plus tard quand je l'aurai terminé. Réponse des reviews :

SkyAngel98 : Bah écoutes, je suis contente que tu sois contente (houla) et j'espère encore te faire plaisir. Tu verras il y a beaucoup de choses qui tournent autour de la Promise de Konzen Doji, non seulement par l'hilarité de l'évènement (c'est pourquoi je l'ai posté en premier) mais surtout pour la situation et les évènements qui seront produits. Prends simplement en compte qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul passé qui sera mis en évidence dans les chapitres qui vont suivre. Sinon, bonne lecture pour la suite des chapitres.

Stef : Toujours ravie que tu aimes ma fiction (je te vois pas souvent parmi les lecteurs des autres fic, serai je une exception ? Oo) et j'espère comme avec SkyAngel98 que tu continueras à l'aimer (malgré mon temps de postage irrégulier mais sache que ça m'énerve aussi).

Et oui, tout le monde n'est pas comme les sorcières, je fige pas le temps malheureusement (dommage sinon j'aurai déjà mon bac et je serais certainement devenu riche en gagnant au loto). Hum trêve de bavardage, je tiens à vous annoncer quand même que le chapitre 15 est en deux parties (non sans blague ) et que le chapitre suivant ne sera pas la suite mais un flashback (Han elle va semer les lecteurs là). En clair, vous aurez la suite de l'aventure dans deux chapitres, le suivant étant un flashback, non pas comme L'aurore et le Lys, mais plutôt comme La missive (Ouai en clair flashback de style Gaiden et non Burial on a compris. Mais tu vas la fermer oui !).

Bonne lecture.

PS : Ce poste fait 10 pages words écrit en Time New Roman 12, histoire que vous voyez quand même la lecture. Ca donne l'équivalent de 18 pages d'un livre de format Eragon.

Chapitre 15 : Dispute, fugue ; réconciliation (partie 1)

Ils étaient repartis à l'aube du lendemain. La jeune fille s'était réveillée bien avant tout le monde et s'était préparée en même temps que le levé du soleil. Si bien que lorsqu'il atteignit de toute sa splendeur, la totalité de l'horizon, la jeune fille était déjà coiffée, habillée, prêté à entamer une nouvelle journée, et une autre façon de se faire voir et de voir les garçons.

Elle sortit de l'auberge doucement, prenant son temps quand à son éveil personnel. Les maisons enchâssées les unes sur les autres, ne laissaient entre elles que de petites avenues très étroites, où sortait une vapeur douce, preuve qu'il y avait eu de l'humidité dans l'air malgré le petit soleil.

L'ombre des maisons ne permettait pas au soleil de faire passer la chaleur, et c'est en prenant son châle gris, reconnaissante par celui-ci, qu'elle sortit de l'auberge, panier d'osier en main. Elle marcha doucement, dans un rythme régulier et doux, ses pas silencieux et semblaient frôler la terre cendrée dans une grâce et une élégance quasi perceptible. Sa robe légère de coton voletait par les petites brises matinales et la jeune fille se surprit à humer l'air, les arômes doux des herbes et de l'humidité matinale, gardant précieusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Ceux-ci, blanc comme de la neige, voletait élégamment dans une danse souple et légère, lissant ceux-ci par une brosse invisible que formaient les sylphides. La jeune fille ferma alors les yeux, ouvrant ses sens à la beauté du monde qui s'éveillait doucement autour d'elle.

Au milieu de la route déserte, elle se mit d'abord à arpenter de son ouï les différents murmures du vent, ses gémissements contre les embouchures, ses impacts frissonnants contre le béton et le bois des habitats, ses langues chaleureuses qui chatouillait son cou et ses cheveux. Puis elle entendit des battements légers et rapides, suivis d'une mélodie magnifique et volatile. Les oiseaux sortaient de leurs nids aussi et battaient frénétiquement de leurs puissants muscles, l'horizon, venant accompagné le merveilleux avènement de la victoire de la lumière sur l'obscurité.

Leurs chants s'élevaient comme une prière de reconnaissance et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et de contempler ses vols majestueux et mystérieux qui parcouraient l'horizon dans des mouvements fluides et courbés. Elle suivit son chemin distraite, absorbée dans la contemplation de la lumière qui se reflétait sur leurs plumes tantôt marrons, tantôt oranges, tantôt vertes, tantôt jaunes…

Elle arriva sur la place du marché et sans s'en rendre compte, rapprocha son esprit aux bruits qui l'entouraient, comme ci avant même d'avoir eu conscience de son entourage, les cris des vendeurs, les agitations, les sacs, les bousculades, les conversations, les rires et les charmes d'un marché réveillé, ne l'avaient en aucun cas atteint. Elle resta quelques secondes pétrifiée devant cette place, dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée face à tous puis une seconde plus tard dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sanzo.

La statue, étant sensé représenter la première Yakumo, la déesse, se tenait toujours au centre, droite, écartant doucement et chaleureusement ses bras dans un sourire maternel et bienveillant. Elle était toujours nappée d'une tunique blanche, qui lui couvrait la poitrine et descendait en un long voile pudique jusqu'au sol, malgré le fait que la statue soit surélevée par un piédestal. D'une blancheur de marbre, le soleil illuminait la couronne qu'elle portait : c'était une sorte de tiare qui descendait sur le front en un triangle équilatéral, et qui soutenait des chenailles qui entouraient sa chevelure ondoyante. On disait que les descendantes de la Grande Prophétesse possédaient toutes les cheveux d'un blanc immaculé et les yeux de la même couleur. Certains disaient que c'était parce qu'elle était née de l'aura de la Terre et de la Lune, à la différence du Seiten Taisen Son Goku, qui était née de l'aura de la Terre.

Un homme d'un âge avancé intercepta la jeune fille, rompant alors ses pensées :

Homme : Ola Grande Prophétesse, vous avez bien dormi ?

Yakumo : B…Bonjour.

Homme : Vous cherchez quelque chose Yakumo-sama ?

Yakumo, gênée : Pas vraiment, je pense que nous allons partir alors je suis venue faire des courses pour mes amis…

Homme : Ah mais vous ne comptez pas payer quoi que se soit j'espère ?

Yakumo : Mais je…

Homme : Pas de mais Yakumo-sama ! Vous êtes la représentante de Kanzeon Bosatsu, laissez nous témoigner notre joie de vous avoir reçu en ces lieux.

Il s'inclina et partit vers des stands de nourriture où il parla à trois femmes toutes plus ou moins jeunes. Elles acquiescèrent dans la joie et partirent dans une ruelle arrière, hors de la vue de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elles revinrent, elles portaient toutes deux sacs remplies à raz bord de nourriture et de produits. Elles vinrent vers Yakumo :

Femme 1 : Bonjour Grande Prophétesse, pardonnez nous du peu que nous disposons mais acceptez ceci en gage de notre reconnaissance éternelle.

Yakumo : Mais je…

Femme 2 : Vous allez être trop chargé, pouvez vous nous indiquer où nous devons les mettre ?

Yakumo : Je vous en prie…

Femme 3 : Onegai Grande Prophétesse.

Yakumo s'arrêta de tenter de contredire leurs actes et regarda cette dernière qui semblait la plus âgée des trois.

Femme 3 : Je suis une vieille femme, de toute ma vie j'ai attendu ce jour tant désiré par mon peuple. Nous avons espéré votre retour depuis tellement d'année. Ceci n'est rien en comparaison à l'espoir que nous entretenions de vous…

Yakumo : Vous ne comprenez pas. Peut être suis-je la Grade Prophétesse, choisie des mains de la Grande Kwannon, mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir ni même droit sur les autres. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous à part vous conseiller des remèdes et des plantes. Je suis désolée, je crois que la déesse s'est trompée, parce que je n'ai aucun pouvoir, aucun moyen de combattre, aucun moyen de faire ce que vous désirez…

Femme 3 : Yakumo-sama, savez vous ce que nous attendons vraiment de vous ?

Yakumo : Chasser les Yokaïs ?

Femme 3 secouant la tête en fermant les yeux : Point du tout. Vous êtes la représentante de Kanzeon Bosatsu. Vous incarnez sa présence parmi nous, l'espoir et la bienveillance. Vous êtes celle qui guide, non pas qui combat et qui pourfend. Les pouvoirs que vous possédez sont bien plus puissants que n'importe quelles armes ou techniques, parce qu'ils ne peuvent vous être ôtés. C'est cela qu'est votre force Yakumo-sama, je le sais, nous le savons tous. Vous êtes la bonne, il n'y a pas d'erreur quand au choix de Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama. Votre mission est bien de guider ces jeunes hommes à l'ouest non ?

Yakumo émue : Oui.

Femme 3 : Alors allez y. Laissez nous vous aider car, en dépit de l'espoir que vous incarnez pour nos misérables existences, vous avez apporté beaucoup à cette ville en venant ici. Bien plus que vous ne le croyez. Maintenant, en route pour l'hôtel d'Ayako, si j'ai bien compris, vos amis dorment encore là bas.

Puis, les trois femmes accompagnées de Yakumo se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel en question. Durant le chemin, la plus jeune posa des questions concernant les plantes pour soigner à Yakumo qui s'empressa d'y répondre pour son plus grand plaisir.

Les fleurs ayant toujours été une grande passion chez elle, elle a donc prit plaisir à les étudier, les regarder grandir, les utiliser, admirer leurs beautés, leurs simplicités.

La félicité avec laquelle elle expliqua les principes fondamentaux de la Phytothérapie rappela à Yakumo combien elle avait négligé certains devoir qu'elle avait envers le groupe et envers elle-même. Sa passion pour les plantes avait été mise de côté, et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, cela lui manquait. Elles arrivèrent à l'hôtel tandis que Yakumo terminait son récit sur les plantes à cicatrice :

Yakumo : C'est pourquoi mieux vaut utiliser la lavande quand la blessure est refermée et pour la cicatrice.

Femme 1 : Je comprends…

Yakumo : En attendant, je peux te conseiller la camomille pour tes cheveux si tu veux. L'essence de camomille est très utilisée pour la douceur et l'odeur de camomille est excellente.

Femme 2 : Et bien merci beaucoup Yakumo-sama, votre enseignement nous a beaucoup apporté.

Yakumo : Ce n'était que de simple conseil.

Elles entrèrent et déposèrent les sacs dans un coin où les affaires (et autres dons accessoirement donnés par les habitants pour Sanzo et Yakumo) de Yakumo avaient été mises. Cette dernière remercia chaleureusement les 3 femmes qui s'en allèrent, la troisième hochant de la tête comme pour assurer une question muette de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci regarda tous les paquets et, satisfaite, demanda à Ayako s'il était possible d'utiliser la cuisine. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'Hakkai savait cuisiner, mais elle désirait qu'il se repose, aussi enfila-t-elle un tablier, puis entama une longue série de travaux, allant aux découpages des algues jusqu'à la préparation du poisson, en passant par la cuisson du riz et la préparation des diverses sauces. Elle était dans son environnement et les différents plats, artefacts et ustensiles que proposait la cuisine d'Ayako lui permettait d'aller au devant de ses capacités et de tout mettre en œuvre pour leur préparer un petit déjeuner digne d'elle, chose qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis longtemps.

Se souvenant de la gourmandise intensive de Goku, elle se permit alors de rajouter un peu plus de plats, ajoutant des rouleaux de printemps et des Ninkumans à son menu. Elle s'oeuvrait avec tact, un léger sourire harmonisant son pâle visage épanoui. Elle était heureuse et préparait la table avide et curieuse de découvrir la réaction de ses protecteurs. Elle savait déjà que Goku serait heureux, lui dont la nourriture porte une place de religion. Hakkai serait ravi de cette corvée en moins et Gojô apprécierait peut être sa nourriture. Quand à Sanzo…

Ses pensées vaguèrent vers le moine, qu'elle pensait encore endormi. A son réveil, celui-ci était accoudé au fauteuil et lui avait laissé le lit double sans commenter ni même se plaindre. Et puis, les premiers rayons du soleil venaient de traverser la vitre, dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, et Yakumo avait pu prendre plaisir à contempler le visage serein, ses lèvres épanouies, ses traits assoupis, fins et élégants, ses paupières légères et ces joues douces. Elle avait pu prendre plaisir à observer les premiers rayons entourer son visage d'une auréole de couleurs chatoyantes, couleurs reflétées par le blond de ses cheveux. En regardant ce visage apaisant, les scintillements de ses pointes blondes, cette peau pâle qui devenait pêche à la clarté du soleil, la jeune fille eut un pincement de cœur, comme ci cette image ne lui était pas inconnue. Détournant alors les yeux, elle ferma les rideaux afin de le laisser dormir et le couvrit d'une couverture légère, histoire que la fraîcheur du matin ne lui fasse pas tomber malade. Puis elle était partie prendre sa douche.

Elle avait finit de mettre la table lorsque des pas se firent entendre au niveau des escaliers de bois, qui craquelaient sous le poids de plusieurs personnes. Attirés par l'odeur agréable, Goku s'était réveillé et avec lui, tout le groupe, dont la plupart était déjà réveillé depuis peu.

Le ventre vide, ils se laissaient tentés par cette odeur exquis qui narguait leurs estomacs et titillait leurs narines.

L'esprit tranquille, elle les accueillit avec un chaleureux sourire, les pommettes légèrement relevées, un visage frais et épanoui :

Yakumo: Ohayo Mina!

Hakkai, s'inclinant : Ohayo Yakumo-sama. Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû me lever plus tôt pour t'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner…

Yakumo : D'abord c'est Yakumo-chan, ensuite ce n'est rien tu avais le droit comme tout le monde de te reposer. Et puis j'ai bien dormi et je trouvai que je n'avais pas encore fais quoi que se soit pour tout le monde. Tu t'occupes déjà bien assez de Hakuryu et des autres, occupes toi un peu plus de toi maintenant que je suis là.

Hakkai, sourire aux lèvres : Hi.

Goku : Ouah ! Ca a l'air super bon ! C'est quand qu'on passe à table ?

Gojô : Quand on est poli on dit d'abord bonjour ensuite on va à table ! J'te jure, excuses le Yakumo-chan, quand il a faim, la nourriture passe avant tout, même la raison et la politesse. Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop brusquée par ces brutes ?

La jeune fille était un peu surprise et gênée. Elle leur avait demandé hier de l'aide, les suppliant même, et aujourd'hui c'était comme si elle n'avait rien demandé, comme s'ils avaient agis naturellement. Elle en était heureuse bien sûr.

Sanzo fut le dernier à descendre, il semblait visiblement mécontent et fatigué. Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas impressionné par l'expression antipathique du moine et, avec un accord silencieux d'Hakkai, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, mains croisées derrière le dos, timide :

Yakumo : Ohayo Sanzo-sama. Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

Il regarda la jeune fille d'un air absent, puis quelques minutes plus tard, il grogna et marmonna des paroles que personne sauf Hakkai ne comprit :

Hakkai : Ca veut dire bonjour et merci beaucoup Yakumo-chan.

Gojô : Je me demande si ça veut vraiment dire tout ça…

Hakkai : Ahah…

Ils s'installèrent et dégustèrent ensemble le premier vrai repas depuis que Yakumo s'est jointe au groupe. Elle était plutôt à l'aise. Entre Goku et Hakkai, elle avait en face d'elle Gojô et Sanzo. Ce dernier sirotait un thé vert tout en fumant une clope. Gojô fit de même et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent deux à fumée, savourant un repas.

Et bien entendu, Gojô et Goku, qui avait été placé l'un en face de l'autre, ne purent s'empêcher de désirer le dernier rouleau de printemps :

Goku : Lâches le c'est moi qui l'ai vu en premier !

Gojô : Ya pas marqué ton nom dessus alors fou moi la paix baka saru !

Goku : Me traite pas de baka saru espèce de kappa pervers !

Gojô : Nani ? Je rêve là ! Tu as mangé plus de Ninkumans que moi alors tu peux au moins me le laisser ! Teme…

Goku : Je suis plus jeune et j'ai besoin de plus de force ! En plus les rouleaux de printemps de Yakumo sont les meilleurs alors laisses le moi !

Ils continuèrent à se disputer jusqu'à ce que le cliquetis du chargement de l'arme de Sanzo fasse son effet et ne réduise les deux garçons au silence le plus total sous peine de mort instantanée et sans souffrance.

Puis, Gojô engloutit le rouleau de printemps sous le regard chagriné de Goku. On avait l'impression qu'il allait pleuré tellement il était triste. Alors, Yakumo le regarda tendrement et lui sourit tout en lui tendant son rouleau de printemps :

Yakumo : Tiens prend le mien, je n'ai plus faim…

Goku : Ontoni ? Wha t'est génial Yakumo-chan, j't'adore !

Gojô : Tch, on voit qu'elle a comprit comment amadouer le saru…

Goku : J'suis pas un saru, et d'abord tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux !

Gojô, rougissant : Qu…que ? Non mais de quoi tu causes encore ?

Goku, engloutissant joyeusement son rouleau de printemps : Tu es jaloux parce que Yakumo m'a donné son rouleau de printemps à moi et pas à toi !

Sanzo : Uruse…

La voix corrosive du moine l'emporta sur la manche et Gojô en fut réduit à garder ses protestations pour son larynx et personne d'autre.

Puis il se leva brusquement et incendia l'assemblée de son regard :

Sanzo : On part dans une heure. Yakumo et Hakkai, vous êtes déjà prêt alors vous chargerez la Jeep pendant qu'on se prépare. Pas de protestation et Goku, pas de plainte sur la faim ou quoi que se soit, sinon je te bute !

Puis il partit le premier vers les escaliers, suivi de prêt par un Goku énergique et un Gojô blasé mais, de toute évidence, habitué à ce genre de situation.

Hakkai se tourna alors vers Yakumo et lui sourit d'un sourire honnête :

Hakkai : Navré que ça tombe sur toi aussi, je vais charger la Jeep.

Yakumo secouant la tête avec un sourire : Ce n'est rien Hakkai-sama, je t'assure, je suis peut être inutile au combat, mais j'ai de la force et je sais chargée une voiture. Alors s'il vous plait, ne m'enlevez pas le peu de corvée que je puisse faire pour vous aider. Je me sentirai inutile sinon…

Hakkai la regarda légèrement surpris, puis sourit à son tour et la rassura :

Hakkai : Je suis désolé pour l'abstraite distance que j'ai témoigné depuis ton arrivé. Je ne me sentais pas encore habitué à ta présence. Gomene.

Il s'inclina légèrement, signe qu'il était vraiment honnête. Yakumo prit quelques rougeurs sur les joues et détourna son regard pour éviter d'être encore plus gênée. Ce genre de situation commençait à être un peu trop régulier, et Yakumo aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se transformer en une petite souris et se cacher dans un coin.

Mais elle n'en fit rien, faute de pouvoir, et ne put que répondre un léger « ah », suivi par un « ce n'est rien ».

Hakkai se releva et comprit l'embarras de la jeune fille. Puis ils chargèrent ensemble la Jeep pour aider ensuite à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Hakkai se montrait d'une compagnie forte intéressante. Avisé, souriant, généreux, il n'hésitait pas à donner des conseils sur la cuisine et l'efficacité de certains plats, surtout quand on doit voyager. Yakumo elle était une bonne élève et écoutait sagement, posant de bonnes questions quand il le fallait.

Elle appréciait la façon dont Hakkai se comportait, et se disait en elle-même qu'elle avait failli rater ce genre d'évènement si elle était restée seule dans son coin.

Puis, Gojô fut le premier à descendre, suivi par Sanzo et Goku, portant tous leurs maigres affaires.

Ils prirent la Jeep peu de temps après et furent salués par la foule en partant. Tous s'étaient attroupés devant les portes de la ville et ils s'inclinèrent en voyage la Jeep arriver et passer. Yakumo entendit des « Bonne chance » et des « Soyez prudent » et, émue, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Ils étaient maintenant partis depuis des heures et aucun village ne s'annonçait. D'après Hakkai, le prochain village était à deux jours de voiture de là où ils étaient, et ils pourraient se reposer dans un cabanon destiné aux voyageurs, se trouvant à une bonne centaine de kilomètres voire plus. Ils en avaient pour la bonne moitié de la journée.

Alors, Goku s'était couché sur les genoux de Yakumo et dormait profondément, bercé par les staccato réguliers de la Jeep et cajolé par les caresses douces de la jeune fille. Elle le regardait tendrement. Goku avait été le premier à l'avoir acceptée dans le groupe et il ne semblait pas émettre de jugement précis quand à sa façon d'être ou de penser. Il ne possédait comme ambition que celle de vivre et semblait dépourvu de toutes malices et de toutes malhonnêtetés. Un garçon étrange mais qui pourtant émettait l'aura de la pureté et de l'innocence, une aura similaire à celle de Yakumo.

Et il était bouillonnant d'énergie et vraiment attendrissant. Dans les yeux de Yakumo, tout comme dans son corps, elle avait déjà adopté le petit Goku comme un ami, voire même comme un petit frère ou peut être comme un fils.

Son regard se détourna alors vers le paysage et ses pensées vaquèrent à des motifs plus vagues, plus abstraits.

Gojô lui aussi avait cédé ses réflexions à l'océan de bleu et de blanc qu'était le ciel. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait un quelconque rapprochement avec la fille et hésitait toujours à le faire. Hakkai l'avait fait lui, il avait mis de côté ses propres ressentiments et en une matinée, il avait adopté la jeune fille sans trop de difficulté. Il fallait dire aussi, Yakumo n'était pas une fille difficile et complexe. Simple, sentimentale, un peu naïve sur les bords, que l'innocence et la pureté rendaient sublime, elle était tout le contraire de ce que Gojô recherchait chez les femmes. Bien qu'elle ait un corps de rêve, un sourire chaleureux et une attirance mystificatrice, l'attraction que Gojô ressentait vis-à-vis de cette jeune fille n'était en rien comparable à celle qu'il avait éprouvé pour d'autre. Il se le redit encore, ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était autre chose, à la fois existentiel et nécessaire, mais il ne trouvait toujours pas. Et ses pensées s'obscurcissaient en même temps que le ciel se teintait de cumulus grisâtre voire même noirâtre pour certain.

La tension se fit palpable et les muscles se crispèrent doucement, petit à petit au fur et à mesure que l'électricité statique de l'air s'activait.

Hakkai, brisant le silence devenu lourd avec le temps : Je crois qu'il va y avoir de l'orage…

Gojô : On est encore loin de la maison ?

Hakkai : Hélas oui, mais si on continu à rouler comme ça, on a peut être une chance d'y arriver en même temps que les premières gouttes.

Sanzo : Alors pas d'arrêt, nous mangerons en voiture.

Il avait prononcé cela d'une voix calme et autoritaire, si bien que personne n'osa le contester, en dépit du pauvre Hakuryu qui sentait que cette journée allait être bien difficile.

Ils continuèrent leur route, la tempête les talonnant de prêt et ils ne mangèrent que légèrement en cours de route. Gojô avait relayé Hakkai pour qu'il puisse manger et celui-ci avait entamé une petite conversation avec Yakumo sur ce qui la passionnait.

Yakumo : Et bien, j'aime bien les plantes.

Hakkai : Les plantes ?

Yakumo, caressant les cheveux de Goku qui s'était rendormi après son repas léger et les menaces de Sanzo pour qu'il se taise face à l'insuffisance : Oui, principalement les fleurs.

Hakkai : Tu en cultivais chez Oba Chan non ?

Yakumo : Oui, elle m'avait laissé l'atelier de derrière le jardin pour que je puisse fabriquer mes remèdes. J'ai toujours aimé être en contact avec les plantes.

Hakkai : Je crois aussi que tu as des capacités de guérisseuse non ?

Yakumo : Là où je vivais, j'ai appris l'art des plantes et des soins c'est vrai. Cependant ma mémoire est courte et je n'ai que quelques brides de souvenir.

Gojô au volant : Tu as perdu la mémoire ?

Yakumo : Oui, je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose. En fait avant mes 9 ans je ne me souviens de rien, puis après ça vient doucement. Mais je ne saurais dire ce que j'étais et où j'étais avant.

Gojô : Tu as quel âge Yakumo-chan ?

La jeune fille était visiblement surprise de cette attention particulière que lui portait Gojô. Au départ elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais un regard sur Hakkai lui fit comprendre que Gojô avait été dans la même situation que lui. Il avait dû mettre un certain temps avant d'accorder sa confiance à la jeune fille et de l'accepter dans le groupe à part entière. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, mais les habitudes les avaient contraints à certains faits, et celui qu'une femme s'introduise comme ça devait être accepté avec le temps. Seul Sanzo semblait impassible sur ce détail et eut été bien intelligent celui qui aurait pu deviner ses pensées à ce sujet.

La jeune fille reprit de l'assurance :

Yakumo : J'ai 19 ans. J'aurai 20 ans le 26 Octobre normalement.

Gojô : Pourquoi normalement ?

Yakumo : Parce que je ne me souviens pas de ma date de naissance. Je sais simplement que les gens avec qui je vivais fêtaient mon anniversaire un 26 Octobre, alors j'en ai conclu que c'était mon anniversaire. Mais en y repensant, cette date correspondait exactement à celle quand on m'a trouvé…

Hakkai : Tu penses donc qu'ils fêtaient ta venue ?

Yakumo l'air inquiète : C'est possible, alors ça veut dire que je ne sais pas…

Gojô : C'est pas grave, on le fêtera le 26 Octobre comme tout les autres.

Hakkai acquiesça et reprit le volant. La tempête les suivait toujours mais ils n'étaient plus très loin du cabanon. Et lorsqu'ils furent en vue de celui-ci, les nuages les avaient rattrapés et le vent s'était mis à souffler violemment.

Un éclair frappa au dessus de leur tête et la pluie commença à dégringoler, couverte par les bruits du tonnerre qui gronda férocement, ébranlant les arbres et le sol.

Un vacarme assourdissant prit place alors, et les arbres gémissaient, leurs branches ployaient sous la colère du ciel, les arbrisseaux se tordaient, cassaient, volaient en éclat face à la puissance de la foudre et ses feuilles peu attachées, se mirent à chanceler par delà les troncs, entamant une danse étrange et mystique, dans laquelle elle ne touchaient pratiquement pas le sol, tant le vent les fouettait de son martinet impitoyable.

Le groupe arriva quelques minutes plus tard vers le cabanon et s'y réfugièrent précipitamment, prenant le maximum qu'ils pouvaient dans leurs bras et refaisant des retours si nécessaire.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous rassemblés, eux et les affaires, ils allumèrent la lumière et prirent connaissance des lieux : c'était un chalet charmant, construit en un bois solide, qui contenait trois chambres, une salle d'eau et une grande cuisine qui faisait aussi office de salon et d'entrée.

Hakkai et Yakumo chargèrent les sacs de nourriture vers la cuisine pendant que les autres rassemblaient les maigres affaires contre le coin d'un mur, histoire de ne gêner personne.

Lorsqu'ils se répartirent les chambres, Hakkai prit soin de mettre Sanzo à l'écart et seul dans l'une d'elle et de satisfaire le petit Goku qui mourrait d'envie de dormir dans celle de Yakumo. Gojô lui comprenait ce choix et ne prononça mot.

Hakkai : Sanzo, pendant combien de temps penses tu que nous resterons ici ?

Sanzo, d'un ton froid : Quand la tempête aura cessé.

Yakumo, regard étrange dirigé vers la fenêtre : elle va durer pendant quelques jours j'ai bien peur. Ce n'est pas une tempête normale et à moins de trouver la raison de cette tempête, je doute fort que nous puissions sortir avant tout au plus deux à trois jours.

Gojô regardant Yakumo étrangement : Comment tu le sais toi ?

Yakumo : Ce n'est pas des choses qui se savent, ce sont des choses qui se sentent. La nature autour de nous est bien trop calme et tous s'étaient préparés à cette tempête.

N'ayant rien de plus à ajouter, le bonze monta le premier vers l'étage où était sa chambre. Ses pas lourds se firent entendre encore quelques secondes, puis le bruit s'étouffa sous un nouveau coup de tonnerre.

Yakumo ne comprenait pas le changement brutal du comportement de Sanzo. Il y avait une telle tension sur ses épaules, une telle aversion envers les autres, une telle haine envers quelque chose, que toutes ondes qui émanaient de lui étaient forcément de nature mauvaise.

Sa présence empoisonnait l'air d'une lourdeur et d'une oppression indescriptible et chacun de ses soupirs d'expirations étaient une flèche planter dans le cœur de la jeune fille égarée. Voyant sa mine rabattue et inquiète, Goku lui tira légèrement la manche, sourire rassurant aux lèvres :

Goku : Ne t'en fais pas Yakumo-chan. Il est toujours comme ça quand il y a de la pluie.

Yakumo : Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas dur à vivre ?

Gojô : Pff, son excellence est bien trop personnelle pour se confier à nous, alors il se cloître dans son terrier pendant des journées entières s'il le faut et fume de cigarette en cigarette jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse.

Hakkai : Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il ne mange jamais quand c'est comme ça. Et si cette pluie s'éternise, il risque de tomber malade.

Yakumo : Il n'est pas totalement guéri de sa fièvre. Il reste encore des traces, cela se remarqua dans ses gestes un peu lents et dans les cernes qu'il a encore sous les yeux. Il doit se reposer, je pense que ce temps va nous permettre de dormir.

Hakkai : Si seulement tu avais raison Yakumo…

Yakumo, inquiète : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Il ne rajouta rien et la regarda d'un regard compatissant et se retourna vers l'escalier avec Gojô :

Hakkai : Je suis fatigué. Je pense que l'on peut se coucher, je ne sens aucune aura maléfique dans les environs et de toutes façons, avec ce temps il n'y a pas un chat dehors. Bonne nuit Yakumo-chan.

Gojô : Un dernier conseil, même si je sais que tu vas pas le suivre, évites de t'approcher de Sanzo pendant qu'il pleut. Il est exécrable et il peut faire des choses qu'il regrettera plus tard. C'est déjà difficile à vivre alors évites de le rendre plus mauvais qu'il ne l'est...

Puis ils montèrent dans la chambre et comme Sanzo, s'effacèrent doucement par le silence. Il ne restait que Yakumo et Goku ravi.

La jeune fille perplexe se tourna vers le garçon aux yeux dorés et lui demanda gentiment :

Yakumo : Goku, qu'a-t-il voulu dire s'il te plait ?

Goku : Ne t'inquiète pas, on a l'habitude. Sanzo ne dort pas quand il pleut, sinon il fait d'horribles cauchemars. Tu sais on a souvent dû dormir dans la même pièce au temple, et quand il y a de la pluie et qu'il s'endort, il me réveillait par ses cris et ses gémissements de peine. Ca me fait un peu mal en y pensant, parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi il a cette maladie, mais…j'espère qu'il trouvera un jour un remède hein Yakumo ?

Il lui souriait. Il avait conscience que l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde souffrait certainement dans sa propre faiblesse, et pourtant il dissimulait parfaitement cette douleur par ses sourires attendrissants. La jeune fille resta de marbre devant ce sourire, puis elle s'avança doucement et prit tendrement Goku dans ses bras. Celui-ci d'abord surpris, voulut demander à Yakumo ce qu'elle faisait, mais il se laissa finalement faire, bercé de nouveau par une douce odeur de fleur qu'il ne connaissait pas, et par la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Il avait déjà ressenti ce genre de chose, son corps s'en souvenait. Les courbes des bras qui serraient nécessairement son dos, cette chaleur qui se dégageait d'une peau de neige, son front chaud sur cette surface lisse et froide, ce parfum secrété par les tissus membraneux, cette respiration lente et douce, caresse de l'expiration sur des narines. Une présence ancienne, manquante, comme un vide que l'on découvre, qui a pourtant été en nous, et qui vient de ce combler par cette seule situation. Goku sentait que si quelque chose manquait à cette scène, une odeur, une forme, une courbe précise, il n'aurait pu ressentir ce bonheur soudain et ce bien de tendresse.

Yakumo l'enlaça doucement puis s'exprima d'une voix douce et limpide :

Yakumo : Mon petit Goku, ne me ment pas s'il te plait. Cela te blesse-t-il de le savoir comme ça ? As-tu mal au cœur Goku de t'inquiéter pour lui ?

Goku ne savait plus trop où il était et ce qu'il faisait là. Il sommeillait entre un demi état, à la fois conscient et endormi, entre le sommeil et la veille. La jeune fille brisa l'enchantement en forçant le garçon à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune conscience de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur le garçon et, s'inquiétant de son silence, elle avait voulu vérifier sa présence.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa respiration régulière.

Elle sourit doucement en comprenant qu'il venait de s'endormir debout et retint un rire communicatif de la situation amusante.

Elle déposa Goku sur le canapé et, vérifiant de l'absence de tous, sortit un rouleau d'un de son sac ainsi qu'une palette en bois et des tubes de différentes couleurs.

Elle posa la toile sur un morceau de bois qu'elle avait monté auparavant et prit place sur une chaise sans faire de bruit.

Observant la toile minutieusement, elle entra comme dans une sorte de transe, laissant son esprit dirigé entièrement ses membres. Elle les vit se soulever, prendre plusieurs couleurs, les répandre sur la palette, et assembla des mélanges de formes, de teintes, de textures, poussant toujours plus loin à transparaître ces images qu'elle possédait sur quelque chose de réel, comme si cela était une nécessité, un besoin fondamental.

Elle laissa son poignet décrire des courbes, ses doigts danser sur la toile, sans jamais hésiter, sans jamais trembler, sans jamais s'arrêter pour vérifier un détail. Elle n'était qu'une machine à reproduire les images, une machine bien cordonnée, ou chaque mouvement, chaque soupir, chaque trait, chaque clignement de paupière, chaque détournement des yeux, étaient calculés dans une minutie parfaite.

Au bout d'une heure qui lui semblait être une éternité, la jeune fille sentit ses bras se poser en même temps que le pinceau. Elle ferma les yeux, admirant l'image qui hantait son esprit et les rouvrit, pour faire face à l'image identique recopiée sur la toile. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs.

Une pièce froide, sombre, teintée de bleu foncé, de noir, de gris, de traits froids et irréguliers, des traits angoissants, des traits qui caractérisaient l'inquiétude des lieux. Puis, au centre encore une fois, dans le fond de cette sombre salle, une fenêtre ouverte, laissant l'aura d'une Lune scintillante éclairé le corps pâle d'un garçon. Il se tenait debout à la balustrade, contemplant la lune sans faire attention à celle qui le regardait, ignorant certainement tout d'elle ou de sa présence. Il se tenait légèrement penché sur la rambarde, le dos voûté, et ses cheveux, blonds, s'auréolaient d'une lumière étrange, tamisé par celle de la lune et pourtant plus clair qu'elle, plus lumineux qu'elle.

La peinture était étrange, alors que tous semblaient croire que l'enfant au centre était porteur d'espoir, celui qui regardait avait la sensation de l'ignorance, de l'indifférence.

Le garçon se tenait de dos, comme un mur à sa conscience de l'autre et ne semblait avoir d'admiration que pour la Lune. Les ombres engouffraient la totalité des bords, comme ci l'obscurité était plus proche de l'observateur que le garçon. La jeune fille regarda la toile, une pointe de peur dans son regard.

Elle avait fait un rêve une fois : elle était dans cette pièce, apeurée, lourde, fatiguée, lente, oppressée par des ombres invisibles. Et il y avait ce garçon, toujours le même, blond, frêle et chétif, portant une tunique courte qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Il était toujours au centre. Et dans ses rêves, il était de dos, dissimulant son visage.

Ils ne laissaient à Yakumo que l'envie et le désir de découvrir, mais à chaque fois qu'elle tendait la main, à chaque fois que ses doigts frôlaient la chevelure d'un blond lumineux, l'image disparaissait, et la jeune fille tombait dans un gouffre interminable, où elle se réveillait ensuite, angoissée et suante de peur.

Depuis qu'elle était petite, ses rêves la hantaient et au fur et à mesure, elle en avait conclu que le garçon de ses rêves la détestait tout simplement.

Alors elle ferma les yeux, laissa tomber une larme, une seule, unique chose, assemblage de molécules sans émotions ni expressions particulières pourtant le symbole d'une immense tristesse refoulée inconsciemment.

La jeune fille avait elle seulement conscience de la raison d'être de cette unicité ?

« Je ne pense pas…et toi Nataku ? Penses tu que au fond d'elle-même, Yakumo verse ces larmes pour épanouir son chagrin doucement dans les flots de la vie qu'elle mène ?...Je me demande quand tu pourras toi aussi verser une larme. Sera-t-elle porteuse d'un message comme Yakumo ? Ou simplement la preuve que finalement tu vis…

Tu sais Nataku, tu sais parfaitement pourquoi il y a tant de chose que je pourrais faire, et que malgré mes pouvoirs je laisse la situation s'envenimer. Déjà ça retirerait le fun de l'histoire, et puis, le temps est le plus grand des remèdes qui puisse exister. Il rassemblera les cœurs meurtries, et sera guidé celui qui guide, comme chaque chose se retrouve envenimer dans ce qu'elles sont sensés être et faire. »

La déesse laissa le silence s'installa tout en scrutant pensive la surface ondoyante de l'étang, regardant la jeune fille s'affairer au repas…

Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage sublime et la déesse prit un air malicieux, traduisant d'une impatiente évidence, un futur qui promettait divertissant :

« Les choses vont enfin devenir un peu plus amusantes… »


	16. Chapter 16: Semence

Chapitre 16 : La fleur de Lys et l'Ennui

Stef : Et bah dit donc, ça fait plaisir ce genre de surpris. Surtout ne t'excuse pas, ce genre de commentaire est bienvenue. Quand à tes préférences, moi je n'aime pas trop les fics Yaoi ou autre, je préfère rester dans le réalisme et respecter au maximum ce que je sais des personnages. En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu suis ma fiction et je suis navrée du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour poster ce petit chapitre, nécessaire.

Mais j'ai une bonne explication ! Simple : je passe mon bac . Alors bon, c'est assez difficile de garder du temps pour soi et de pouvoir écrire et poursuivre ses passions.

En attendant bonne lecture.

PS : Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi anodin et vous ne comprendrez le sens du titre qu'à la fin. Je précise, pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas, que ce chapitre se situe 500 ans avant, donc comme les premiers chapitres, avec Konzen Doji et les autres, dans le royaume céleste.

Chapitre 16 : La semence

Trois jours. C'étaient le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'annonce officielle. Trois lunes passées à contempler les fleurs sauvages des cerisiers royaux, tomber dans une danse que le vent chantait en une symphonie secrète.

Et depuis, ni Goku, ni Tempo, ni Kenren, ni même Konzen ne savaient où était passé la jeune fille. A dire vrai, c'est peu si ce dernier s'en souciait. Il passait ses journées dans son bureau à pester sur tout ce qui bougeait et à maudire le nom de sa tante, dont l'espérance de vie venait de diminuer de façon exponentielle. A chaque tampon qu'il utilisait, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, il imaginait une scène dramatique, où sa tante se retrouvait dans des situations des plus inimaginable et atroces, ou sa souffrance et sa douleur rendait le dieu ivre de joie et de plaisir malsain.

Et la jeune fille, étrangement avait échappée à sa conscience, alors qu'au fond même de ses souvenirs, elle en était la gérante et la gardienne. Durant ces trois journées passées, confiné à patauger dans sa colère et sa propre fureur, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, et à la douceur du moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Etrangement, le contact doux et chaud revenait en lui sans cesse, et c'est dans une autre fureur noire, qu'il chassait ces pensés. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de laisser cette vieille mémé revêche gagner la partie sans qu'il ait eu son mot à dire !

Trois jours, durant lesquels Goku avait passé la majeure partie de son temps avec Tempo, lisant des livres de toutes sortes et s'inquiétant pour son maître. Il avait vadrouillé entre autre dans tout le palais, rendant même visite à la Kwannon durant une de ces nombreuses séances d'observation intensive de l'étang. Elle souriait avec plus d'enthousiasme et de joie, illustrant parfaitement les évènements qui prenaient un avantage envers elle. Et ce dernier sourire, adressé d'une façon aussi mesquine et ce regard, chargé de sous entendus, de complicité et d'impatience, rendait la chose encore plus hilarante. Et Goku était reparti à la quête d'une activité, avec une légère intrigue au milieu de son front, intrigue trop complexe pour son pauvre cerveau enfantin.

Trois jours plus tard, la déesse en personne ouvrit les portes de son bureau, franchit le pallier d'un mouvement serein et assuré, puis brava le regard foudroyant de son neveu, regard qui aurait déjà pu carboniser bon nombre d'âme faible, s'il n'avait s'agit de la déesse de la miséricorde en personne.

Kanzeon : Et bien mon neveu, je t'ai connu plus…joviale.

Konzen serrant les dents : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Kanzeon : Je suis venue te rendre une petite visite de courtoisie et accompagnée comme tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué.

Elle s'effaça et laissa la jeune fille entrer. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de satin blanche, longue, qui lui couvrait les bras en de vastes manches ouvertes en failles, cousues entre elles par un fil d'argent. Elle portait le long voile de sa classe social, dissimulant par sa longueur et par son opacité, la totalité de son visage et de sa chevelure, descendant jusqu'aux hanches en un fin dégradé, blanc comme ses yeux et le reste de son corps. Ses mains, jointes au milieu de son ventre, étaient dissimulées par les manches et sa tête baissée, en un signe distinctif de respect et d'honneur dû à son rang. Elle resplendissait de lumière et de grandeur et Konzen se sentit immédiatement submergé par la gêne et la frustration de ne comprendre ces étranges sensations qui parcouraient son corps en cet instant.

Et il maudissait encore plus sa tante qui jouissait intérieur de voir son neveu en conflit avec lui-même, lui qui semblait tellement ennuyé à son habitude.

Il se reprit pourtant vite et dissimula la plus grande partie de sa gêne derrière ses sourcils frustrés et sa pose défensive :

Konzen : Et qu'est ce que tu viens faire avec ?

Kanzeon, faisant semblant d'être interloquée : Allons Konzen ! Il s'agit de ta fiancé, tu devrais l'accueillir avec plus de modération !

Reprenant son sérieux : enfin, je suis venue ici pour t'annoncer que désormais sa charge t'est conviée et elle restera dans ce palais avec toi et Goku.

Konzen : Le singe t'a pas suffit, faut en plus que tu me colles une femme ! J'en ai marre de jouer les nourrices pour l'amusement de son altesse Kwannon ! C'est pas garderie ici !

Kanzeon : En attendant, je trouve que tu t'amuses bien toi aussi, tu sembles moins colérique.

Konzen : Parfait, je garde la fille ici, mais compte pas sur moi pour faire quoi que se soit de plus !

Kanzeon repartant et laissant les deux seuls : Tu devrais avoir honte de dire cela Konzen. Remarque, même si tu es un dieu, ton corps est fait de chaire et ton cœur de glace. Finalement, je ne suis guère étonné de voir ce comportement de ta part. Je pensais simplement…que tu avais un peu changé…

Konzen, balançant un rouleau à la porte : Dégage vieille sorcière ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis de merde ou même de tes sarcasmes !

Il n'entendit plus rien d'autre. Fulminant de rage, il avait complètement oublié la présence de la jeune fille, toujours debout, non loin du pallier de la porte.

Et la scène qu'elle avait vu, venait de balayer en une tempête puissante, les maigres espoirs qui lui restaient. Mais elle était forte. Née avec la puissance et l'honneur, elle savait se contenir. Aussi, garda-t-elle la douleur de l'humiliation et de l'indifférence, dans cette part d'elle-même complètement bouleversé et meurtrie, et attendit patiemment un ordre, un regard, un soupir, un espoir.

Il n'y en eu aucun. Le dieu se rassit et déchira quelques documents avant de mettre à terre dans un élan de colère, tout ce que contenait son bureau. Il ne sembla alors remarquer la jeune fille qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir tenté tant bien que mal de se calmer.

Son excès de colère ne venait pas de ce qu'il pensait : contre sa tante. C'était contre lui-même qu'il était ainsi, contre lui et son manque de tact…

Il détourna le regard et toisa la jeune fille, tête baissée, mains jointes sur le ventre, droite et timide.

Depuis son arrivé elle n'avait pas bougé.

Il soupira. Bruyamment, négligeant toute pudeur qu'il devait montrer au rang de la Grande Prophétesse. Il toisa la déesse, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un vulgaire objet, emprunt d'un ennui mortel, inutile et juste décoratif et dont le propriétaire n'était qu'un dieu colérique et incapable de voir la beauté autre part que dans son inconscience refoulée.

Goku apparut alors sur le pallier, souriant, tenant des fleurs dans sa petite main dont le poignet était entouré d'une menotte lourde et froide.

Il croisa le regard de fureur de Konzen, puis dans une insouciance innoffensive, il se tourna vers la jeune fille :

Goku : Salut, moi j'm'appelle Goku ! Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

Konzen, soupirant et se calmant : Goku, laisses la tranquille…

Jeune fille : Je te reconnais, tu es l'enfant qui est venu rejoindre Maître durant la cérémonie avec deux autres dieux. Goku…

Elle abaissa la tête, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse voir sans être vu, et plongea son regard dans les traits opaques de l'enfant. Elle ne voyait pas plus que les autres, mais s'était ainsi pour préserver son pur regard de la souillure extérieur. Elle reconnut ces yeux dorés, cette chevelure folle, ces traits enfantins et si doux, cette peau de pêche, ce tonus et cette vitalité qui caractérisait si bien cet enfant, et toute la pression des récents évènements, toutes ses peurs, s'envolèrent pendant quelques secondes, évaporées par le sourire d'une aberration. Elle se souvenait de cet instant, alors qu'elle croisait le groupe qu'ils formaient, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur cet ensemble d'être hors normes, qui n'avaient de philosophie de vivre que le jour même et comme religion eux même. Elle avait croisé l'amour qu'ils vouaient pour cet enfant et l'espoir d'être un jour considérée comme tel et non comme une créature magnifique qui ne mérite aucun regard ni même sentiment, seulement de l'honneur et du respect de par une naissance qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré.

Jeune fille : Je m'appelle Yakumo no Hana. Et (ton un peu triste) je suis la future femme de ton père.

Goku : Haha, Konzen n'est pas mon père !

Konzen : Je suis son maître.

Yakumo : Pardonnez moi, je croyais…

Konzen : Qu'importe. Je suppose que tu as des affaires…

Yakumo : Tout a déjà été mis dans un des appartements de votre château Maître Konzen Doji. J'ignorais que Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama vous avait caché ce…transfert.

Goku : Yakumo-chan va habiter ici ? Youpi !!

Et le petit, de par son enthousiasme, se mit à gambader partout dans le bureau, fière d'avoir enfin un nouvel ami, en l'occurrence, une nouvelle amie.

Il s'approcha d'elle, ignorant totalement la fureur de Konzen, et lui prit la main :

Goku : Vient Yakumo-chan, je vais te montrer le jardin !

Il voulut l'emmener dehors, mais deux vieilles femmes apparurent au pallier du bureau, pour le plus grand mécontentement de Konzen :

Femme 1 : Je suis désolé Yakumo-sama, vous ne pouvez pas sortir du château.

Yakumo, ton triste : Je suis désolée Goku, j'ai des choses à faire…

Goku, yeux pleins d'espoir : Après alors ?

Yakumo, hésitante : Nous verrons. Va donc si tu désires et si ton maître te l'autorise…

Femme 2 : Yakumo-sama, vous ne devriez point traîner avec cet enfant, cela est mal pour votre luminescence et pour votre teint ! C'est une aberration tout de même.

Yakumo, tranchante : Comme moi !

Les deux femmes se turent et inclinèrent la tête honteuse. Yakumo se tourna alors vers Konzen et abaissa la tête, tout aussi coupable que les deux autres :

Yakumo : Pardonnez moi, je n'aurai point dû agir ainsi. Je ne salirai plus votre honneur.

Puis, elle se retourna, et sortit du bureau, laissant le dieu complètement seul. Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, un pied sur l'autre sur le bureau en bois d'acajou, et se massa les tempes de sa main droite, tout en laissant la main gauche pendre dans le vide.

Décidément, trop d'émotions pour lui, beaucoup trop…

« A bien y réfléchir, je me demande pourquoi il a agi comme ça ce jour là. Même si l'annonce était officielle, il ne s'était pas préparé à la voir débarquer chez lui comme ça. N'empêche, ça m'a bien fait rire après. L'assurance qu'il montrait d'habitude venait de fondre comme une glace au soleil, lorsqu'elle est apparut derrière. Il a tout de suite compris qu'il avait perdu la partie, à l'instant même où il avait senti son cœur battre trop fort et sa respiration devenir plus irrégulière. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il était en colère après. Haaa mon neveu, tu avais bien un cœur de glace à cette époque, et bien que tu aies été les rayons de soleil d'une aberration, il était assez amusant de constater qu'une autre est devenu le tien. Ou devrais je dire, est devenu la lune qui t'a guidé durant les sombres nuits que tu as vécu. Tu sais quoi Nataku, je me demande si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait ce jour là, n'était pas les semences de ce qui a plus tard germé. Je me le demande encore aujourd'hui, ce qu'il a trouvé à cette âme, ce qu'il a éprouvé à ce moment. Je ne suis pas en lui, et je le regrette assez en fait. Lui qui guidait l'enfant de la Terre, le Sage céleste, le voila maintenant qu'il recherchait sans cesse l'infant de la Lune. Quelle drôle de famille tu ne trouves pas Nataku ? »

La déesse se retourna vers l'enfant assis sur le trône, le visage couvert d'un fin voile, les yeux d'un vivant dépourvu de désirs.

« Celui qui est guidé, souvent se retrouve en être le guide d'un autre. Nous sommes tous liés à cette chaîne intangible et invisible qu'est la vie, et même pour nous autres dieux, nous dépendons de cette chaîne. Regardes Nataku. Toi aussi tu en fais parti de cette chaîne. Et bientôt l'extrémité viendra à toi, et ce moment sera alors le plus beau pour toi. Tu sais…je me pose une question. »

La déesse s'agenouilla auprès du garçon et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Que penses tu qu'il va se passer, quand la Lune rencontrera le Soleil à nouveau, et que la Terre, témoin de leurs amours, réclamera son dû ? Dis moi enfant du Ciel, penses tu que la raison qui a failli coûter la vie autrefois reviendra ? Où les choses qui n'avaient pu germer, suffiront elles à les sauver ? J'aimerai savoir Nataku, j'aimerai connaître ton avis sur la question… »

Elle se leva et regarda à nouveau son étang.

« Que de souvenir, pour ceux qui ne dorment jamais. Que de douleurs, pour ceux qui n'accepte pas. Regardes Nataku, il est temps pour certains, de se soigner par le suc de la fleur de Lys… »


	17. Chapter 17: Dispute, fuite, Part2

Chapitre 17 : Dispute, fuite, réconciliation (Partie 2)

Recoucou à tous. Voici la fin du chapitre 15 (la deuxième partie quoi) et en relisant, j'me disais qu'on pouvais peut être déprimer. Alors déprimez bien jusqu'à la fin (moi j'ai rigolé quand je l'ai relu parce qu'il se peut qu'on ne s'attende à rien de ce qui va se passer).

Bref réponse des coms :

Mykomi : Wouahou ! Et bien pour des commentaires, on va dire qu'avec toi c'est la quantité et non la qualité. Remarque ça m'a fait super plaisir de te savoir encore parmi nous ( j'pensais souvent à toi) et ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire (même si ces derniers temps j'suis dans les révisions de bac alors…). En attendant, voici un chapitre qui devrait te plaire.

Stef : Kikou toi. Je me demande qui tu préfères entre Sanzo et Konzen. Moi au début c'était Sanzo, mais après avoir lu les Saiyuki Gaiden (jusqu'au volume je sais plus combien mais ils sont pas sortis en France et c'était en anglais scanné) je crois que mon préféré sera Konzen. Cependant l'histoire tourne autour de la Promise de Konzen, donc il y aura une immense liaison entre Gaiden et Saiyuki. Tu verras par toi-même, surtout que j'y ai pensé.

Sinon pour tout le monde, dans peu de temps je vais introduire de nouveaux personnages. J'y ai bien réfléchis à leurs liens et je vous demanderai de ne pas faire de lien entre ma fiction et les Lunes du Togenkyo (mon idée ne vient pas de là mais en y réfléchissant bien, certains peuvent penser que j'ai copier). Ces personnages, vous les découvrirez petit à petit, mais je suis sûr que peu d'entre vous ne verront le lien.

Aller bonne lecture.

PS : Mykomi, ta vengeance sur Sanzo se trouve dans ce chapitre. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

Chapitre 17 : Dispute, fuite, réconciliation (Partie 2)

La pluie ne voulait pas cesser. L'insolente, du haut de sa teneur, du haut de sa traîtrise, continuait de verser son flot de malheur sur la petite cabane où ils s'étaient réfugiés il y a maintenant 4 jours. 4 Jours resté ainsi, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, à observer les gouttes tomber inlassablement, le visage léthargique d'un passé enfoui et trop douloureux pour être accepté. Et la pluie en maîtresse de pouvoir et de torture, l'attirait sans cesse dans les méandres abyssales de ceux-ci, rappelant sans cesse par l'odeur de l'humidité qui s'échappait des arbres et des plantes, celle du sang et de la chair brûlée, par ses bruits incessants des petites gouttelettes qui martelaient la terre et la verdure encombrante, ceux des cris des moines, des démons, des rires carnassiers et surtout, surtout, l'ombre de la nuit à la lueur des bougies, rappelait à Sanzo l'obscure ombre du corps de son maître, bras écartés devant sa propre personne, et le sang qui s'en échappait.

La douleur de la vision ramena Sanzo à tirer une autre latte de sa cigarette, certainement une des nombreuses qu'il avait fumé depuis leur arrivé.

Son regard se perdit dans le paysage, noyant son esprit dans une prison faite de ses remords et de ses douleurs.

« Je n'ai pas pu le protéger. »

« Je n'ai pas pu le protéger. »

Comme une accusation mélodique qui revenait sans cesse, conduite par les cliquetis des gouttes, rythmée par les coups de tonnerre, comme ci la grandeur du ciel elle-même punissait Sanzo en le condamnant à se perdre dans sa souffrance à chaque fois qu'elle s'exprimait dans un nouveau carnage.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et le grincement ramena Sanzo dans la réalité. Il n'était plus en face d'un carnage qu'il aurait voulu oublier, mais plutôt piteusement assis sur une fenêtre, cigarette en main.

Il ne détourna pas son regard du déluge cependant et la jeune fille, timide, osa entrer dans son antre, malgré la tension on ne peut plus tangible qui y régnait.

Mais elle avait ses raisons : il était enfermé depuis 4 jours et n'avait rien mangé ni bu. Contrairement aux trois autres, il était humain, et sa composition physique nécessitait plus d'attention. Et comble de la situation, il était celui qui en désirait le moins.

Alors la jeune fille inspira profondément et s'approcha de Sanzo d'un pas lent et rythmé, faisant grincer le plancher peu solide et humide.

Elle buta sur une petite table basse mais ne protesta pas. Après tout, la lueur était faible et voir quelque chose avec une petite bougie n'était pas d'une grande aide.

Elle s'approcha toujours plus et voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de remarquer quoi que se soit, elle s'efforça de briser le silence, tout en observant combien son état était terrifiant dans ce genre de situation : les cernes violettes, les vaisseaux rouges, les cheveux collants à sa peau, suant légèrement.

Elle resta devant lui, tenant une assiette creuse remplie de bouilli de riz.

Yakumo : Je t'ai apporté ceci.

Sanzo :…

Yakumo, s'approchant méfiante : Cela fait 4 jours que tu n'es pas venu manger, et que tu n'as pas donné de signe de vie alors…c'est de la bouilli de riz, je ne sais pas si tu aimes…

Il ne détourna toujours aucun regard, laissant la lourdeur du ciel à la légèreté de l'eau. Son regard était éteint, la flamme qui alimentait habituellement son regard n'était plus là, et sa peau de nature pâle était translucide. Inquiète elle prit l'assiette sur une main et posa l'autre sur l'épaule de Sanzo :

Yakumo : Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je suis inquiète, tu n'es pas totalement guéri de la fièvre et tu dois manger.

Il ne repoussa pas sa main, bien qu'une décharge électrique le forçat à rester stoïque. Dans ces moments là, il n'aimait pas le contact physique, mais la situation faisait qu'il était bien trop absorbé par la pluie pour réagir et réprimander le fautif. Car perdu dans ses pensées, il ne faisait aucune différence entre Yakumo et les trois autres. Pour lui, quelqu'un venait de perturber le calme et la sentence habituelle, chose qui était interdite.

Yakumo : S'il te plait, manges en un peu, tu n'es pas totalement guéri et tu es encore un peu faible.

Elle avait dit cela en posant sa main sur le front de Sanzo, histoire de jauger de sa température corporelle. Mal lui en prit car au contact physique et à l'appellation du mot « faible », il réagit au quart de tour et s'écria tout en rejetant la jeune fille violemment contre la table basse sans s'en apercevoir.

Sanzo : Foutez moi la paix ! Je vous ai rien demandé alors dégagez !

Un léger cri le sortit tout de même de sa torpeur et il détourna alors le regard vers la personne. Il reconnut immédiatement Yakumo mais sa fierté l'interdit de se lever et de l'aider.

Il l'avait violemment poussé et elle était tombée, tête la première sur le bord de la table basse et l'assiette s'était cassée, si bien que des morceaux de verre traînaient. Ce qui inquiéta intérieurement Sanzo, ce fut que les morceaux de verre en question n'étaient pas loin du visage de la jeune fille, mais il ne voyait pas grand-chose, puisque toute sa chevelure recouvrait son visage.

Cependant il l'entendit sangloter et elle se leva doucement, tenant sa joue d'une main, et tout son corps de l'autre. Elle semblait regarder quelque chose mais il ne sut quoi car immédiatement elle se releva et se retourna, regard chargé de tristesse et de colère, vers Sanzo.

Il resta pétrifié. Son rythme cardiaque avait raté un saut et maintenant le sang avait accéléré dans une course folle dans tout son corps, tandis que ses membres s'ankylosèrent. La jeune fille tenait sa joue gauche de sa main droite, et de fins filets de sang y sortaient. Puis quelques larmes commencèrent à s'échapper et tombèrent lorsqu'elle se retourna brusquement et qu'elle sortit en courant de la pièce.

En ouvrant la porte, elle tomba sur les garçons qui, alertés par le cri, s'étaient précipités vers la chambre de Sanzo, pensant à une autre attaque de Yokaï. Ils tombèrent sur une Yakumo apeurée et dissimulant son visage par ses cheveux et ses mains. Goku lui attrapa délicatement le bras au cours de sa course et il n'eut que le temps de voir une profonde entaille au niveau de sa joue gauche, ainsi qu'un regard chargé de tristesse et une visage tordu par la douleur, que la jeune fille était déjà en bas des escaliers, direction la sortie.

Goku se retourna alors et fonça dans la chambre où Sanzo avait retrouvé sa position initiale, dont seul le regard teinté d'une flamme d'amertume annonçait la venue de la jeune file précédemment.

Il remarqua la table basse, l'assiette en morceau et s'approcha de celle-ci pour constater qu'il y avait un peu de sang sur certains morceaux.

Il leva furtivement son regard vers les autres, tenant un morceau de verre avec du sang dans sa main et inquiet demanda :

Goku : Que s'est il passé ? A qui appartient ce…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Aussitôt il revit le visage apeuré de la jeune fille ainsi que les minces filets de sang qui s'y échappait. Un sang clair, reconnaissable par sa couleur presque ambrée.

Goku, s'écriant à Sanzo : Qu'est ce que t'a fait à Yakumo ? Elle t'a rien fait pourquoi tu l'as blessé ?

Sanzo en colère : Fou moi la paix tu veux abruti de singe ! Dégagez et foutez moi la paix !

Ils regardèrent Sanzo déçus et sortirent un à un de la chambre, Goku et Gojô se précipitant vers la sortie pour tenter de retrouver la jeune fille. Hakkai restait sur le pallier et regardait Sanzo sans expression particulière :

Hakkai : Ca me rappelle la fois où tu avais rejeté Goku. Il était aussi parti en larme de la maison et on est parti le chercher. Je savais que tu t'en voulais de l'avoir traiter ainsi. Encore aujourd'hui, je sais que tu regrettes d'avoir blessé Yakumo, mais elle n'est pas comme Goku. Elle est plus fragile alors soit un peu plus doux s'il te plait. Tu pourrais faire des choses irréversibles.

Puis il disparut et referma la porte, laissant Sanzo définitivement seul. Ce dernier se leva, s'accroupit prêt de l'assiette où la bouillie de riz était répandue, et en mangea quelques uns, qui n'avaient pas touché le sol, avec ses doigts.

Son regard se reporta sur la pluie et le paysage extérieur, puis il se perdit à nouveau dans l'agonie de son passé.

Pour les garçons, il fut impossible de trouver Yakumo. Elle avait littéralement disparu dans la forêt et avec la trombe d'eau qui s'abattait sur eux, il était difficile d'apercevoir quoi que se soit, même si la pâleur inhabituelle de celle-ci la rendait reconnaissable à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Alors, au bout de dizaine d'heures de recherche, ils avaient convenus qu'ils chercheraient plus tard, mieux organisés.

Et ils étaient repartis.

La jeune fille avait couru sans savoir où elle allait. Sa raison et son sens de la logique lui criait de faire demi tour, qu'elle risquait de se perdre, mais la peur et l'angoisse rongeait tellement son cœur, qu'elle ne put contrôler les membres de son corps et qu'elle se retrouva bientôt perdu parmi les arbres.

« Encore une fois, j'ai fuis… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, haletant difficilement après cette course effrénée, cherchant une sortie, un repère familier, mais elle s'était définitivement bien perdue.

Alors, elle se posa sur le creux d'un tronc immense, se recroquevilla sur elle-même et attendit, observant la tempête s'abattre, se calmant, comme ci le déluge intérieur qui s'exprimait en elle se répandait à l'extérieur, laissant son esprit embrumé et fatigué s'apaiser peu à peu.

Ses yeux devinrent lourds et elle s'endormit, malgré l'eau et le froid.

Ces conditions la ramenèrent vers un autre de ces souvenirs oubliés. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce genre de situation, mais les souvenirs sont comme les mirages : éphémères et incertains. Elle voyait une petite clairière bordant une falaise assez haute, des arbres immenses pour son corps, dominant l'ensemble de sa vue. Elle était encerclée de partout et ne trouvait aucune lumière, aucune issue, rien que l'obscurité et la pluie.

Elle sentait un mur derrière elle, et quand elle leva la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'elle se tenait à une corniche.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais une douleur lancinante frappa sa cheville à l'instant où elle posa le pied par terre, et elle perdit à nouveau l'équilibre, s'affaissant de tout son corps contre le sol. Alors, elle s'accroupit de nouveau et regarda les alentours, recherchant une lumière, une aide quelconque, un espoir aussi fugace.

Elle ne trouva rien et ses yeux se confondirent en un flot de larme.

Puis, il apparut.

Yakumo en resta coite. Il sortit de nulle part, essoufflé d'une course qu'elle ne connaissait pas, transpirant par l'effort et trempé par la pluie. A l'instant où il avait franchis les buissons, l'obscurité qui avait gagné la clairière s'était retirée, bien que la pluie demeurait.

Le monde semblait plus clair, plus beau aussi, les formes menaçantes des branchages étaient devenus des courbes harmonieuses et légère, et le souffle carnassier de la tempête s'était transformé en une fine brise légère.

C'était comme ci le monde autour d'elle avait attendu qu'elle rencontre ce garçon pour se calmer enfin et montrer l'harmonie qui régissait la nature.

Il était petit, un garçon d'une douzaine d'année voire un peu plus et portait une tunique courte qui lui couvrait jusqu'aux genoux sans manches.

Il avait les cheveux d'un blond de blé magnifique et des yeux violets qui transperçaient l'obscurité d'une braise incandescente. Ce regard apaisa la jeune fille qui reconnut tout de suite Sanzo.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas comme elle s'en souvenait : renfermé, solitaire, froid, distant, haineux, colérique.

Il était calme, frais, et semblait ressentir des émotions, contrairement à l'autre.

Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle et au fur et à mesure que ses pas le menaient à elle, la lueur d'un soleil nouveau apparaissait pour finalement l'aveugler, l'empêchant de connaître la suite de ce rêve étrange.

Mais une chose était maintenant bien formelle. Ce garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu que de dos, cette étrangeté qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à atteindre, enfin elle venait de le voir. Mais la ressemblance avec Sanzo était frappante, trop frappante pour que les deux personnages coïncident. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à la nuit, elle revoyait encore le visage du garçon, et émergea lentement de son sommeil, apaisée.

Elle se redressa et se figea : en face d'elle se tenait Sanzo, bras croisé, dos contre un arbre, essayant d'allumer une autre de ses cigarettes. Il avait les sourcils froncés et n'avait pas remarqué le réveil de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à allumer sa clope, il releva son regard vers Yakumo qui était maintenant debout.

Ils se toisèrent tout deux longtemps, puis finalement il lâcha, las de ce combat sans action :

Sanzo : Je t'ai dis de ne pas me faire chie il me semble !

Yakumo : J'ai pour ordre de veiller sur vous, que ça te plaise ou non. Je dois faire en sorte que vous alliez bien pour accomplir votre mission ! Navrée que cela te dérange au point d'en venir à la violence !

Sanzo : J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter ! Cette vieille carne t'a envoyé juste pour avoir plus de divertissement c'est tout ! Alors maintenant tu me fous la paix. Joues la mère poule avec les trois autres abrutis si tu veux, mais fou moi la paix !

Yakumo, piquée au vif : Tu comprends pas ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je représente pour la déesse, pas besoin d'un moine stupide, égoïste et borné comme toi ne me le dise ! Personnellement je me passerai bien de tes commentaires désobligeants !

Sanzo : Et bah tu t'en passeras pas ! J'ai déjà les autres demeurés à me coltiner et en plus je reçois un boulet supplémentaire qui se trouve être une gamine capricieuse et fichtrement gourde !

Yakumo : Gourde ? Tu trouves que je suis une gourde ?

Les trois garçons avaient entendus les cris et s'étaient précipités pour finalement devenir spectateur d'une étrange scène qui réjouissait fébrilement la déesse en question.

Sanzo : Parfaitement ! Tu ne sais que te plaindre et faire à manger ! Merci j'ai déjà Hakkai comme mère poule pas besoin d'une seconde !

Yakumo : Hakkai n'a pas toujours à te surveiller ou à s'assurer que vous alliez bien ! Il a besoin de son propre temps pour être bien ! Et franchement tu dis que je suis gourde, mais t'es bien content de manger mes plats ! C'est bizarre mais je suis gourde que quand ça t'arrange !

Sanzo : Non tu es une gourdasse tout le temps. Tout ce que tu nous fais, on le faisait déjà avant, alors tu ne sers à rien !

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas. Elle resta triste, devant un Sanzo qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles, sans le faire remarquer.

« Je te l'avais dit Sanzo, Yakumo est plus fragile que Goku, ne fais pas ce qui pourrait être irréversible » pensa Hakkai.

Mais c'était trop tard, et des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler du visage de Yakumo, se mélangeant avec le sang d'une plaie sur sa joue.

Yakumo : Je suis inutile hein ? Héhé, c'est bizarre mais je pensais la même chose avant que tu ne viennes en piteux état, aux bords de la mort, complètement amoché.

Sanzo : Je t'ai rien demandé.

Hakkai : Il n'empêche que tu lui dois la vie…

Sanzo : Mêles toi de tes affaires toi !

Yakumo : Laisses Hakkai. Puisqu'il est ingrat et qu'il persiste à dire que je suis inutile, on ne va pas contredire sa grandissime magnificence ! Mais j'ai une question. Puisque je suis inutile, alors pourquoi tu es là ?

Sanzo, blasé : Parce que la vieille carne bloquera le compte si on te laisse.

Yakumo resta interdite, s'avança d'un pas certain vers Sanzo et planta son regard dans celui-ci. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et pourtant, Sanzo se sentait à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres de Yakumo.

La jeune fille sonda son regard, étouffant l'incendie qu'était le regard de Sanzo qui se sentit étrangement impuissant et chétif face à elle, comme ci des impressions anciennes refaisaient surface.

Puis, serrant les dents, elle brisa ce silence :

Yakumo : Je suis inutile ? Dis moi Goku, toi qui as pratiquement toujours été avec Sanzo depuis le début du voyage, peux tu me dire combien de personne se sont vantés d'avoir fais ça !

Puis elle lui administra un royal direct dans la figure, si puissant qu'il s'en retrouva propulsé à quelques mètres de sa position initiale, dans l'arbre.

Devant le spectacle, la déesse ne put s'empêcher d'éclater littéralement de rire. Gojô et Hakkai la suivirent d'ailleurs, bien qu'ils ignorent qu'elle les épiait et Goku répondit :

Goku : En fait tu es la seule qui ait réussi à mettre Sanzo au tapis, qui soit encore vivante.

Yakumo : Alors qui est inutile maintenant ? Moi aussi je sais me battre et je vais te le prouver !

Elle se tenait les poings sur les hanches, devant un Sanzo qui, rouge de colère et de honte, se frottait machinalement la joue. Puis elle tenta de se relever et d'attaquer la jeune fille, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et elle profité de son élan pour prendre possession de son bras et de renverser son corps en un arc de cercle.

Il s'abattit sur le sol, pétrifié par son infériorité. Pourtant il avait combattu souvent à mains nues, et il était le meilleur combattant au temple.

Mais il avait trop sous-estimé la jeune fille, si bien qu'il ne récolta que ce qu'il méritait : une bonne punition.

Yakumo : Maintenant, oses dire que je ne sais pas me battre !

Elle se tenait juste au dessus de lui les poings posés sur les hanches et baissée de sorte que son visage soit en face de celui de Sanzo. Elle scruta son regard qui s'adoucit doucement, légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que la jeune fille comprenne enfin.

Puis, son regard dur s'apaisa lui aussi et elle s'effondra de fatigue sur Sanzo qui n'avait pas bougé.

«- Jiroshin, pourquoi fais tu cette tête ?

-Je n'ai pas tout compris Kanzeon Bosatsu sama.

-C'est pourtant simple ! Sanzo regrettait amèrement d'avoir blessée la jeune fille, alors il est reparti la chercher pour tenter de s'excuser. Sauf que quand il l'a trouvé, il n'a pas su et ça l'a énervé, alors ils se sont disputés et il a dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il était frustré tout simplement ! Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Yakumo, mais il n'osait avouer qu'il avait tort. Et finalement, il a dit que Yakumo ne savait rien faire de plus que les autres savaient déjà faire. Alors elle lui a prouvé que contrairement aux autres, elle avait la capacité de le mettre au tapis !

-Comment se fait il ? Même le grand Sage céleste n'a pas su…

-Allons Jiroshin, il y a un proverbe qui dit, qu'il ne faut jamais sous estimé les femmes déterminées. A ton avis, pourquoi l'infante de la Lune est elle une femme ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Alors tu ne dois pas encore le savoir.

-Au début je pensais qu'il restait des parts de Konzen Doji en lui et qu'il l'avait recherché parce que l'âme de Konzen Doji avait reconnu celle de Yakumo…

-Qui sait, peut être as-tu raison. Penses tu que se soit Konzen Doji ? Ou bien que se soit Sanzo ? Dis moi Nataku, que penses tu toi ? A-t-il recherché Yakumo parce qu'il n'avait d'autres choix ? Ou parce qu'il était guidé par son ancienne vie ? Tu sais, je crois que dans l'affaire, les deux sont disponibles.

-Que voulez vous dire.

-Rien de bien spécial, simplement que ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs. Je me souviens lorsque je l'ai amené à lui la première fois. Il était visiblement en colère et lorsqu'il est tombé dessus, il était encore plus frustré parce qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre elle.

-Comment se fait il qu'autant Konzen que Sanzo ne puisse gagner lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à Yakumo no Hana ? Est-ce une particularité de ses pouvoirs ? »

La jeune déesse sourit à cette annonce et adressa un regard énigmatique à son second :

« -Saches une chose Jiroshin, Konzen était un dieu et Sanzo est un homme. La seule chose qui les différencie c'est la mortalité. Ils étaient tout deux des hommes Jiroshin et un homme ne pourra jamais gagner face à la fureur d'une femme, surtout si celle-ci est celle qui gouverne son cœur… »

Fin de la deuxième partie.

Prochain épisode : Sanzo a sous estimé Yakumo, mais il n'est pas le seul. Alors qu'ils poursuivent leur voyage vers l'Ouest, une altercation va permettre aux membres de la Sanzo-ikko de comprendre qu'au final, Yakumo est bien plus utile qu'elle n'en a l'air. Par ailleurs, d'autres vont se rendre compte qu'ils auraient mieux fait de ne pas se lever le matin.

Prochain chapitre : Le premier combat de Yakumo.


	18. Chapter 18: Le premier combat de

Chapitre 18 : Le premier combat de Yakumo

Salut tout le monde et encore désolé pour l'immense retard accumulé. Mais je pense que vous pourrez me comprendre si je disais que j'ai eu les révisions de bac et les épreuves…

Enfin, je suis en vacance et je vais faire mon maximum pour mettre les suites, parce que j'y ai bien réfléchie et croyez moi, je sens que vous allez aimer (surtout le chapitre 19 héhéhé). Bref, voici le chapitre 18 comme promis.

Bisou à tous et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 18 : Le premier combat de Yakumo

Le temps passa doucement. Le soleil était revenu peu de temps après l'affrontement, et sa lumière divine semblait apaiser la tension qui subsistait malgré les preuves de la jeune fille.

Elle demeurait le tiers de son temps avec les garçons, instruisant Goku sur des notions que même Hakkai n'avait pas réussi à enseigner, partageant ses moments de quiétude en compagnie de Gôjo et prenant plaisir en celle d'Hakkai qui se montrait vraiment être quelqu'un de fort sympathique.

Seul demeurait Sanzo, un peu à l'écart. La cuisante défaite n'avait pas améliorée ses relations avec Yakumo, cependant on y sentait comme une acceptation plus avancée de sa part. Juste après avoir reçu le coup, il s'était relevé et avait marmonné en se frottant la joue :

Sanzo : La prochaine fois qu'on se fera attaqué, tu te débrouilleras toute seule. Et interdiction de chouiner !

Puis ils étaient repartis vers l'Ouest. Une semaine s'écoula, durant laquelle ils arpentèrent des collines, traversèrent des forêts, suivant les conseils de la jeune fille qui se montrait très astucieuse. Elle connaissait parfaitement le terrain et les conduisait parfois dans des endroits étranges, qui finalement se révélaient être de parfaits raccourcis.

Au final, en une semaine de route, ils avaient gagnés l'équivalent de trois jours. Et ce fait, grâce à la jeune fille qui se montrait efficace, pas forcément dans le domaine du combat.

Malgré cela, ses rapports avec le dernier membre du groupe la préoccupaient. Il ne semblait pas lui montrer la moindre affection, ne serait ce qu'un intérêt soudain et cela la frustrait de ne savoir pourquoi ? Quand elle tentait d'interroger les autres, ils restaient muets où très vague sur l'idée qu'ils avaient de son comportement. Ainsi selon Gôjo, le moine ne s'était pas remis de sa défaite, d'après Goku il était dans son état normal il fallait s'y habituer et d'après Hakkai, Sanzo était tout simplement distant avec les gens qui l'entouraient, plus pour se protéger qu'autre chose.

Se souvenant de sa réaction dans la cabane, la jeune fille préféra ne rien tenter et poursuivre sa mission qui se révélait assez agréable au final.

Elle avait même économisé pour s'acheter un arc et des flèches qu'elles confectionnaient en plus durant ses heures de pauses, aidés par Gôjo qui les taillaient avec un petit couteau. Mais elle avait dû attendre la fin de la semaine pour commencer à s'entraîner et les résultats étaient encore pittoresques.

Cela allait faire bientôt 3 semaines qu'elle avait rejoint le groupe et ce fut ce premier jour qui amena un nouveau bouleversement de la quiétude installée.

Ils n'étaient pourtant qu'à quelques kilomètres du prochain village, mais le beau temps et la douceur du climat avaient penchés la faveur du groupe pour un repos bien mérité et un petit camping.

Alors ils s'étaient installés vers la fin de l'après midi et vaquaient chacun à sa tâche : Hakkai faisait chauffer de l'eau, tandis que Goku amenait du bois et Gôjo montait les deux tentes. A l'origine il n'y en avait qu'une, mais la présence d'une femme incombait l'achat d'une autre. Et Goku s'était d'ailleurs attitré le rôle personnel de gardien de la tente en prenant place auprès de Yakumo, quittant les trois autres hommes pour des bras de douceurs et de bien être.

Pour Yakumo, sa présence était comme un bon réconfort personnel. Il n'était pourtant plus jeune qu'elle d'un an, seulement il y avait tellement d'innocence dans son regard, qu'elle avait finalement apprécié ces nuits passés aux côtés de Goku qui partageait maintenant beaucoup de sa tendresse et de ses secrets.

Et puis, Yakumo avait toujours eu peur de la nuit et du noir. La solitude qui la pesait d'ordinaire se liquéfiait dès la présence de Goku dans les environs. Elle était comblée. Et cela se ressentait car elle chantonnait joyeusement en épluchant les pommes de terre, non loin d'Hakkai.

Lorsqu'il eut ramassé assez de bois, Goku vint éplucher les pommes de terre avec Yakumo, tout en révisant une leçon précédente enseignée par les bons soins de cette dernière : une leçon de calcul.

Goku : Si je mange deux pommes de terre parmi les 10 que tu as épluché, alors il n'en restera que 8 hein ?

Yakumo : Oui c'est ça. Par contre, je te déconseille de manger les pommes de terre comme ça. Pas cuite, tu en tireras un bon mal de ventre…

Goku : Il me faudra alors une infusion d'herbes de fenouille, de fougère et d'angelique archangelique !

Yakumo : c'est bien, tu as même retenu le nom de la dernière fleur ! A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

Goku : Famille des composées si je me souviens bien. Elle est souvent utilisée pour les maux gastro-entéritiques.

Yakumo : C'est bien, tu as bien appris !

Goku : Et toi alors ? Ca donne quoi ces entraînements ?

La jeune fille posa sa pomme de terre et regarda son arc et son carquois, posés en équilibre prêt de sa tente. Elle soupira, quelque peu lassée et répondit en reprenant son travail :

Yakumo : Pas grands choses. Je ne suis pas très douée pour viser il semblerait.

Goku : Bah tu apprendras ! Moi j'étais pas doué pour le calcul et regarde ! J'arrive maintenant !

Yakumo, souriant faiblement : Le calcul n'est pas utilisé quand ta vie est menacée Goku…

Goku : Ta vie sera pas menacée Yakumo ! On te protégera nous ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas et prends ton temps pour apprendre à bien tirer à l'arc.

Yakumo se levant avec les pommes de terre épluchées : Merci Goku. Je suis rassurée de savoir que j'ai un tel garde du corps à mes côtés.

Il lui sourit et prit le panier de pommes de terre des mains de Yakumo :

Goku : D'après Gôjo, une femme ne devrait pas porter les choses lourdes. Après ses bras deviennent tout fins et c'est pas beau…

Yakumo, soupirant : Je me demande bien quelles genres de bêtises il peut encore sortir celui là.

Puis ils laissèrent les pommes de terre à Hakkai qui les remercia chaleureusement. Il voulut demander à Yakumo de surveiller la cuisson mais elle était déjà partie de son côté, et lorsqu'il vit qu'il manquait son arc et son carquois, Hakkai comprit tout de suite et décida de montrer à Goku comment on faisait bouillir des pommes de terre, tout en gardant un œil sur Gôjo qui se prélassait au soleil, bien que la journée était avancée.

Hakkai : J'espère qu'elle ne s'éloignera pas trop. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher…

La jeune fille avait marché pendant une dizaine de minute puis, quand elle fut certaine que personne ne la surveillait ou ne l'entendait, elle banda son arc et encocha une flèche. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de viser le tronc d'arbre qu'elle avait choisi pour cible, puis libéra la puissante flèche qui vint se ficher sur le côté du tronc.

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau et encocha une deuxième flèche. Elle tenta de se mettre dans une position certaine, pied gauche légèrement avancé, épaules dirigées vers la cible et visa de nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle lâcha la flèche, celle-ci vint se ficher juste à côté de ce qu'elle avait visé.

Elle poursuivit son entraînement jusqu'à ce que tombe la nuit. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, tellement prise dans sa concentration, le soleil s'était couché et les ombres de la nuit n'avaient pourtant en rien changées sa vision.

Elle avait obtenu un meilleur résultat que la veille et elle rebroussa chemin, heureuse et fière de pouvoir annoncer cette nouvelle aux garçons.

Cependant, elle ne se retrouva pas. Croyant avoir tournée au bon moment, elle s'était attendue à déboucher sur la clairière, mais elle s'était retrouvée devant une petite source d'où s'écoulait une eau cristalline.

Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de reprendre la bonne route, mais cela ne fit que la perdre d'avantage. Pourtant elle connaissait bien les lieux et cette forêt, bien que visitée une ou deux fois, ne l'avait jamais trompée au point qu'elle ne savait plus du tout l'est de l'ouest. La nuit s'étant installée, elle ne pouvait se référer à la position du soleil et le ciel s'était couvert de quelques nuages sans eau, qui pourtant dissimulaient les étoiles guides.

Alors elle tenta de retrouver la trace des garçons avec les bruits et l'odeur, mais la résine des pins et les bruissements nocturnes n'annoncèrent rien de différents durant l'heure qui suivit sa perte.

Elle tenta de les alerter dans un cri, mais aucune réponse ne se fit. Elle se retrouvait seule, perdue au milieu de nulle part, contre l'obscurité dansante des ombres éphémères de son imagination.

Ayant toujours eu peur du noir, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de paniquer et de crier à nouveau.

Un bruissement proche retint sa respiration et l'angoisse monta en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'une créature difforme aux yeux rouges sortit des buissons, plus menaçante que jamais et arrachant un cri puissant et apeuré de la jeune fille.

Cri qui ne rata pas les tympans des garçons qui s'étaient inquiétés pour elle depuis des heures. Goku, qui n'avait rien mangé, était sur le qui vive et dès qu'il entendit les cris, il s'époumona à crier Yakumo et à suivre la trace de son cri qui le menait vers le Nord. Gôjo et Hakkai le suivirent, Hakkai ayant demandé à Sanzo dans la précipitation de garder le camp.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse précise et s'était jeté à la poursuite.

Lorsque Goku arriva la créature se tenait menaçante et avait plusieurs flèches plantées sur son corps.

Elle avait de très longs bras qui descendaient jusqu'à ces jambes et de petits genoux avec une ossature épaisse. Son visage, hideux, avait une paire d'yeux malicieux et malgré la présence des crocs et des griffes acérés, la bête ne semblait pas plus intelligente qu'un sanglier ou qu'un singe.

Si bien que lorsque Goku l'attaqua, celle-ci le regarda et prit le coup en pleine figure, pour finalement s'effondrer inerte sur le sol. Hakkai s'approcha de Yakumo qui tremblait, tenant son arc fermement dans sa main si fort que celle-ci en était blanche translucide et que les veines ressortaient.

Goku se jeta sur Yakumo et l'enlaça de tout son saoul, visiblement très inquiet de son état de santé, pendant que Gôjo vérifiait que la bête était bien inoffensive.

Goku : j'ai eu si peur ! Yakumo tout va bien ? T'es pas blessée ? Ce monstre t'a mordu ? Tu as mal ?

Hakkai s'approchant et posant une main sur l'épaule de Goku : Laisses là reprendre ses esprits. La pauvre elle est déjà bouleversée, ne la noie pas dans tes questions…

Goku, anxieux mais compréhensif : Désolé.

Yakumo, abaissant son arc et se relachant : Je m'étais perdue…Je n'avais pas fait attention à la tombée de la nuit. Je suis désolée, je vous ai causé du tort…

Gôjo : C'est rien Yakumo-chan. Plus de peur que de mal. Le bonze sera pas joyeux mais ça change pas de d'habitude !

Yakumo : Je suis désolée…

Hakkai : Rentrons.

Goku, prenant le bras de Yakumo : En tout cas ton entraînement a bien servi. Je n'ai eu qu'à l'achever pour qu'elle tombe. Tes flèches sont bien placées !

Yakumo : Je n'ai touché aucune cible. Ce ne sont que des coups de chance et puis, elles sont peut être miraculeusement bien placées, mais peu enfoncées. Je n'ai pas de force dans mes tirs et je ne sais pas comment faire…

Hakkai : On verra après, en attendant il y a ton repas qui t'attend et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Gôjo : Mais comment se fait il que tu te sois perdue Yakumo-chan ? Normalement tu connais les environs comme ta poche…

Yakumo anxieuse : Je me posais la même question. C'est étrange, c'est comme ci les arbres avaient bougés d'eux même et quand j'ai tourné, j'ai atterri devant une source et non dans la clairière.

Hakkai : Qui plus ai tu n'as pas pu t'orienter avec les étoiles, vu les nuages…

Goku : Pourtant quand le soleil s'est couché il n'y en avait aucun. Je le sais parce que je regardais justement le ciel…

Hakkai : Il faut être prudent, je ne sens aucune présence maléfique mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes hors de danger…après tout nous approchons de l'Inde…

Ils débouchèrent ensemble sur la clairière, où ils auraient dû croiser un bonze furieux en train de fumer une cigarette et de lire un journal, surveillant d'un œil distrait le feu.

Seulement, ils ne constatèrent que les cendres d'un ancien feu, des affaires éparpillés et un revolver par terre, légèrement tâché de sang.

En revanche, il n'y avait aucune présence d'un quelconque être de mauvaise humeur ou d'un Yokaï.

La clairière était vide, autant d'âmes qui vivent que de réponses aux questions muettes des garçons : Que s'est il passé ?

Goku commença à paniquer et chercha Sanzo partout, sous les tentes renversées, dans les arbres alentours, perdu comme un enfant à qui on aurait privé de lumière.

Goku : Sanzo !! Sanzo où es tu ? Réponds moi !! Sanzo !!

Hakkai : Goku…Sanzo n'est pas là…J'ai bien que qu'il n'ai été enlevé…

Gojô : tch et on a en plus aucune piste ni rien.

Goku : On doit le retrouver ! Sanzo est en danger et…

Yakumo prenant Goku dans ses bras : Ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'importe la personne qui a fait cela, c'est de Sanzo qu'il est question. Je ne le connais pas vraiment beaucoup, mais je sais que c'est le genre de personne à ne pas se laisser faire facilement.

Puis la jeune fille rassembla son arc et son carquois, vérifia le nombre de flèches et se retourna vers les garçons restant :

Yakumo : Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous apitoyer sur notre sort. Il faut partir à sa recherche. Si j'ai bien compris, nous n'avons mis que quelques minutes à revenir et vous n'avez mis que dix minutes à venir. Ce qui signifie que les ravisseurs ne sont pas loin. Il doit y avoir des traces toutes fraîches, il faut les trouver pour s'orienter dans la bonne direction.

Je propose qu'on se sépare.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Hakkai et Gôjo partirent ensemble vers une direction et Yakumo ainsi que Goku partirent vers l'autre. Puisqu'ils étaient venus d'un endroit sans croiser personne, alors forcément les ravisseurs étaient partis d'un autre côté.

Ils cherchèrent des traces éventuelles, des marques, des pas, des branches cassées récemment, des faits qui pourraient les guider, mais à part le revolver par terre trouvé à la clairière, rien ne témoignait de la présence de ravisseurs et ne prouvait la disparition de Sanzo.

Parallèlement à cela, la jeune fille sentit la culpabilité l'envahir au fur et à mesure que leurs recherches se montraient vaines.

Par la faute de son incompétence, elle n'avait pas pu respecter la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Kanzeon Bosatsu et maintenant, Sanzo-sama se retrouvait perdu dans une forêt avec de dangereux ravisseurs, certainement en train de souffrir de mille torture sous la perversité des Yokaï.

Yakumo ne se le pardonnera jamais, s'ils le retrouvaient mort, trop tard.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle accentua ses propres recherches, ne se reposant jamais, même quand Goku commençait à faiblir et à fatiguer.

Ils revinrent au campement en même temps, et leurs mines déconfites répondaient à la question silencieuse que tous se posaient : L'avez-vous trouvé ?

Les garçons décidèrent de se reposer, après tout ce n'est pas en étant à moitié mort de fatigue, et dans la nuit noir qu'ils pourraient faire quelque chose.

Alors ils s'étaient proposés des tours de garde et Yakumo fut la première à se proposer pour surveiller.

Ce que les garçons ne savaient pas en revanche, c'était qu'elle ne guetterait pas. En effet, Yakumo attendit qu'ils soient tous endormi pour s'approprier son arc et son carquois puis, la jeune fille s'enfonça dans la forêt et partit à la recherche de Sanzo, avec l'espoir de pouvoir réparer son erreur.

Elle marcha pendant des heures entières, butant contre les racines et les branches mortes, haletante de fatigue, mais sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais faiblir.

Elle suivit son propre instinct et se remémora tous les nombreux conseils d'Oba-Chan.

« Quand tu cherches quelques choses en forêt, tu dois te focaliser sur ce qui t'entoure. Tu dois oublier ta propre apparence pour devenir la forêt et profiter de ses secrets pour atteindre ton but. Quand tu es perdue, ne cède pas à la panique, poses toi au pied d'un arbre, ferme les yeux et concentre toi. Tu dois ressentir les pulsions de sa sève, les soupirs de ses feuilles, l'eau qui circule en ces racines. Quand tu seras devenu une part de l'arbre, tu devras chercher dans l'entourage de celui-ci, et ce n'est qu'ainsi que tu pourras constater par toi-même, à quel point la nature nous guide et nous aide dans nos existences. »

Alors la jeune fille s'arrêta enfin, posa son arc au sol et baissa sa garde.

Se posant doucement par terre, elle s'assit en tailleur et inspira profondément.

Ses bras longeant les courbes de son corps, elle laissa ses mains jointes sur son cœur et ferma les yeux.

Abandonnant alors la vue, elle se concentra sur ses propres pulsions sanguines et sur sa fatigue, qu'elle réussit à oublier avec l'ivresse de ses découvertes.

Elle se concentra d'avantage, laissa chaque douleur à sa mémoire, délaissant toutes sensations étranges, tous sentiments pouvant perturber son apaisement.

Elle s'abandonna aux sensations de la vie, appréciant les minuscules caresses du vent, la douceur du sol, l'eau qui circule à travers ses cuisses, l'humidité de la nuit qui vient se coller à ses vêtements, donnant une sensation de fraîcheur et amenant avec elle, l'odeur des pins et des pierres en érosion.

Enfin, quand elle en oublia son propre corps, la jeune fille se concentra sur l'image mentale de ce qu'elle cherchait, et avec cette image, elle pria longuement de connaître sa position.

L'image de Sanzo s'évapora alors et la fumée se joignit de nouveau pour former une toute autre image.

La jeune fille ne respirait plus, savait elle encore en cet instant ce que respirer signifiait ?

L'image se formait doucement, laissant apparaître des formes et des courbes étranges, comme ci ce n'était pas matériel, mais formé par des flux de couleurs et de saveurs différentes.

Avait elle en elle la vue d'un animal ?

Cela était possible. Oba-chan le disait souvent :

« Quand ton être s'est totalement abandonné à la nature, tu deviens elle. Alors tu peux prendre la place de n'importe qu'elle créature vivante, tout comme elles peuvent prendre ta place. Tu appartiens à l'échange constant de la forêt et les messages qu'elle se transmet entre ses enfants, parviennent aussi à toi. Ainsi, en invoquant le désir de trouver son chemin, tu perçois le chemin, peut être du point de vision d'un oiseau ou d'une chenille. C'est pourquoi il se peut que la vision soit différente. Par exemple, les loups voient plus par leurs odorats que par leurs yeux. »

L'image cessa de se modifier et les couleurs flambantes laissa deviner à Yakumo qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vision par vue, mais autrement. Peut être pas le toucher ou par l'odorat.

L'important étant qu'elle reconnut le lieu : c'était non loin de la petite source où elle s'était retrouvée. Il y avait en effet une grotte et sa vision se troubla peu à peu pour laisser une autre apparaître : il s'agissait d'un groupe de 5 personnes, et une dernière par terre.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Sanzo, la jeune fille rompit le lien avec la forêt et se releva doucement, tout en conservant ses yeux fermés.

Elle salua autour d'elle une présence invisible et ouvrit les yeux, récupérant alors le dernier de ses sens endormis.

Puis elle récupéra son arc et se précipita à l'endroit où Sanzo avait été emmené.

Elle semblait s'être perdue de nouveau quand elle se remémora de ce qui s'était passé récemment : elle connaissait la forêt mais c'était comme ci les arbres avaient bougés.

En même temps, une créature était apparue et, en voulant la sauver, les garçons avaient laissés l'ennemi s'emparer de Sanzo.

« Tout cela est un piège, un piège qui visait Sanzo uniquement. Qu'elle idiote, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas compris plus tôt ? »

Elle accéléra sa course encore, guidée par ses propres sens animal. Elle avait connu cette forêt pendant quelques secondes, elle avait ressentie sa sagesse, sa puissance, et sa présence guidait le moindre de ses mouvements vers le but qu'elle recherchait : Sanzo. Enfin, elle arriva à l'entrée de la grotte, devant laquelle elle se fit silencieuse et encocha une flèche.

Se glissant telle une ombre contre les parois humides de la grotte, elle réussit à s'approcher suffisamment des ravisseurs sans être vus. Puis, elle se fit inexistante et analysa la situation : c'était 5 Yokaïs, assez jeune, de corpulence robuste. Ils se tenaient courbés, à cause de la grotte petite, et avaient baissé totalement leurs gardes.

Sanzo était inconscient, ficelé par une corde près d'un gros rocher. L'ombre de la nuit ne permettait pas aux Yokaïs d'avoir une bonne vue, cependant les récents évènements provoqués par la jeune fille, lui permettait de s'orienter avec des restes d'odorat développé qui restaient en elle. Elle réussit à localiser un petit chemin étroit derrière le rocher de Sanzo et si elle se débrouillait bien, elle pourrait s'y glisser facilement.

Alors elle réunit son courage, en refermant sa prise sur son arc, puis se glissa silencieuse contre la paroi, priant pour qu'aucun Yokaïs ne l'aperçoivent. Elle dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant d'arriver au bonne endroit et quand elle fut enfin derrière Sanzo, séparé par le rocher, elle resta silencieuse, car Sanzo venait de se réveiller.

Yokaï 1 : Oh ! Mais voyez vous cela, le grandissime Sanzo vient de se réveiller de sa petite sieste.

Les autres ricanèrent et Sanzo resta calme, analysant la situation de son mauvais caractère.

Yokaï 2 : Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais c'est la fin du voyage pour toi. On a récupéré ton Sutra et tes amis sont trop occupés à te chercher dans la forêt pour penser que tu es dans une grotte.

Sanzo : Ce ne sont pas mes amis…

Yokaï 3 : Qu'importe, ami ou pas tu finiras dans nos estomacs…

Yokaï 1 : Oui, mais c'est tellement dommage, regardez le, il a un beau visage vous ne trouvez pas ?

Yokaï 5 : Oh non, tu vas pas recommencer !

Yokaï 4 : Héhéhé, remarque j'aimerai bien le voir dévergondé avant de mourir…

Yokaï 5 : Tch, c'est toujours pareil avec toi.

Yokaï 1 : Je te rappelle qui si la fille a put se perdre c'est grâce à mon champ de force ! J'ai bien droit à une petite compensation ! Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il sera plus aussi pur qu'il ne nous donnera pas l'immortalité.

Sanzo : Tch tous les mêmes, vous croyez vraiment que manger un Sanzo vous rendra immortel ?

Yokaï 2 : En tout cas, tu seras plus là pour connaître la réponse.

S'en était trop. Yakumo ne chercha pas à comprendre plus et sortit de sa tunique, le révolver de Sanzo qu'elle lui glissa doucement, sans le surprendre.

Celui-ci sentit le contact froid de son arme mais ne montra aucun changement dans son expression. Comprenant qu'il avait du soutien, bien qu'ignorant de qui il s'agissait, il demeura silencieux et continua de disserter avec les monstres, pour gagner du temps.

Alors, Yakumo commença à grignoter les cordes sans pour autant le détacher.

Puis, quand elle fut sûre qu'il pourrait se libérer, elle reprit son arc et encocha une flèche, ombre meurtrière.

Elle se glissa doucement vers la gauche de Sanzo et découcha une flèche qui rata sa cible et vint se répercuter contre la paroi avant d'atterrir dans le dos d'un autre Yokaï.

Ils furent immédiatement sur le qui vive et se retournèrent de l'endroit où avait ricoché la flèche.

Si bien qu'ils étaient dos à la jeune fille et celle-ci décocha une seconde flèche qui ricocha cette fois à quelques centimètres d'un autre Yokaï mais il la prit quand même au milieu du front sans comprendre.

Alors, les trois restant se retournèrent vers Sanzo et le toisèrent :

Yokaï 1 : Nani !! Comment fais tu ça ?

Sanzo, souriant malicieusement : Crêve donc.

Puis une troisième flèche sortit du rocher avec lequel il s'appuyait et vint se ficher dans la gorge d'un autre à côté du premier.

Enfin, quand ils comprirent qu'il y avait un intrus, le seul mot d'ordre fut de l'attraper et de le tuer.

Ils se précipitèrent derrière le rocher mais ne purent attraper Yakumo, car petite et vive, elle pouvait rivaliser avec les Yokaïs grands, très à l'étroit pour courir.

Cependant, elle ne put leurs échapper qu'une première fois, car le premier lui attrapa fermement le poignet et la brandit en l'air.

Yakumo ne touchait plus le sol et la brutalité avec laquelle il s'était emparé d'elle lui avait fait lâcher son arme.

Yokaï 1 : Je me disais bien aussi que je connaissais cette odeur, c'est celle de la fouineuse !

Yokaï 4 : C'est celle de la forêt ! Comment a-t-elle su ?

Yokai 1 : On s'en fou, elle va finir comme l'autre.

Mais en se retournant, ils constatèrent que l'autre en question s'était libéré et il tenait fermement dans sa main droite le revolver, pointé vers celui qui brandissait Yakumo.

Yokai 1 : Héhé, tu vas donc oser tirer sur ton ami au risque de la tuer ? Quel courage !

Sanzo grimançant : Combien de fois faut il vous le dire ?

Puis il tira deux balles et acheva sa phrase pendant que les deux Yokais touchés aux fronts s'effondraient :

Sanzo : Ce ne sont pas mes amis !

La jeune fille fut libérée et resta hébétée devant le spectacle : il avait tiré et il l'avait presque touché.

Une vague de frayeur s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'avait guère de valeur pour lui, et qu'il pourrait très bien tirer sur elle avec aussi peu d'émotion, comme ce qu'il venait de faire pour ces deux créatures.

Sans même chercher à les épargner, il avait tiré avec sang froid, en dépit du fait qu'elle était prisonnière et dans sa portée. Aurait-elle été touchée, qu'il n'en aurait eu cure.

Alors, elle se força à reprendre son calme et à respirer, sans remarquer que le bonze récupérait son Sutra tout en repoussant du pied le cadavre des ennemis.

Puis il toisa la jeune fille de son regard améthyste flamboyant et quand il s'aperçut qu'elle restait terrorisée, il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main, sans la regarder pour autant, dissimulant aussi une petite gêne.

La jeune fille le regarda, puis toute son anxiété s'évapora et elle lui prit finalement la main.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grotte, les autres venaient de retrouver la piste de Yakumo et arrivaient en courant, Goku en tête ne cessant d'hurler leurs prénoms.

Sanzo : La ferme baka saru ! J'en ai raz le bol des abrutis…

Yakumo rigolant : Hihihi, et bien, on ne peut pas dire que on ne s'est pas amusé.

Sanzo grondant : En attendant si tu ne t'étais pas perdu, ils ne m'auraient jamais pris par surprise ! Bonne à rien !

Yakumo se calmant et s'énervant : Répètes un peu pour voir ?

Puis elle tira sa manche droite et serra son poing, montrant par la même occasion son influence féminine. Cette part de Yakumo raviva en Sanzo le douloureux souvenir de sa défaite cuisante et celui-ci préféra prendre le chemin le plus praticable, celui de marmonner dans sa barbe et de se placer dans la Jeep.

Hakkai fut le seul à comprendre, et rigola doucement pour lui-même, quand à Goku et Gojô, ils réprimandaient tout deux la jeune fille pour sa conduite irresponsable.

Goku : Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir seul dans la forêt Yakumo ! Ils auraient pu te tuer…

Gojô : Ou pire ! Non franchement tu aurais dû nous prévenir que tu avais une piste.

Yakumo : En partant du camp je n'en avais pas en fait. Mais j'ai réussi à savoir ce que je voulais.

Hakkai : Dis moi comment as-tu su où étais Sanzo ? Il n'y avait rien qui nous y menait pourtant…

La jeune fille sourit discrètement et resta silencieuse à cette question. Puis, sous le poids de la fatigue et de l'émotion, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Goku et s'endormit apaisé d'avoir réparé son erreur et surtout, d'avoir pu mener son premier combat toute seule.

Les choses avaient changés en effet. Elle avait découvert un don qu'elle ne s'était pas cru capable et elle avait résolu une situation dangereuse toute seule, sans l'aide de personne, mise à part cette de Sanzo.

« -Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne.

-Allons donc et qu'est ce donc Jiroshin ?

-Je ne vois pas comment elle a fait pour connaître la position de Sanzo…il ne lui a suffit de fermer les yeux pendant une heure pour connaître avec exactitude le chemin.

-C'est parce que Yakumo s'est unifiée à la forêt.

-Comment ?

-C'est un fait indéniable. Comme les animaux, les êtes vivants appartiennent tous au grand cycle de la vie. Ce cycle est présent partout et comme il est naturel, il est d'autant plus présent dans des forêts, surtout quand elles sont sacrées.

Yakumo a abandonné sa propre condition d'humaine pour rejoindre spirituellement ce cycle et ainsi bénéficier de tous les avantages. Elle est devenue à la fois arbre, oiseau, insecte, tout dépend de ce qu'elle recherchait.

-Mais pourquoi les autres ne peuvent ils pas ?

-Parce qu'elle, c'est Yakumo no Hana…mais tu comprendras plus tard. Toi aussi Nataku, tu as été surpris ce jour ci, quand une infirme partie de la Yakumo no Hana s'est réveillé à ce monde et que tout a commencé, en même temps que tout s'est achevé…Je me demande si, cette fois encore, nous allons avoir à faire avec ces nouvelles péripéties… »

Dans le Prochain Chapitre : Une ville pas si différente des autres. Une ville accueillante mais qui voit arriver 5 étrangers en même temps qu'un célèbre concours de talent et ce pour obtenir un prix d'une grande valeur, un puissant arc d'if sacré et tout une caisse d'un sake délicieux. Mais lorsque les paris mènent jusqu'aux lèvres de la plus belle femme du monde, les enjeux grimpent et les prétendants font foule.

Prochain Chapitre : Concurrence et Rivalité : Tout pour un baisé de Yakumo.

Ame sensible s'abstenir…


	19. Chapter 19: Concurrence et Rivalité

Rebonjour à tous et désolé pour l'ENORME retard que j'ai pris

Rebonjour à tous et désolé pour l'ENORME retard que j'ai pris.

Bah oui, même si je suis en vacance et que j'aime à ne rien faire, je n'ai aucune excuse quand à ce retard immense que j'ai accumulé.

Trêve de bavardage, je remercie à ceux et celles qui sont restés malgré mon absence prolongée et je vous promets des suites géniales.

Donc voila. Place au spectacle…

Chapitre 19 : Concurrence et Rivalité : Tout pour un baisé de Yakumo

« Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! »

Telle furent les pensées de la jeune fille alors que le publique était scotché au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Non seulement elle se retrouvait contrainte d'un acte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment désiré, mais en plus avec une personne qu'elle ne voulait pas.

« Pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça avec moi ? »

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à sentir leurs propres expirations sur leurs cils. Ils devaient sceller la victoire du vainqueur en un baisé de la plus belle femme du monde, élue précédemment par les représentants des villes importantes et influentes des environs. Et Yakumo avait été élue, sans même comprendre quoi que se soit.

Au début, elle en était heureuse et ses compagnons en rajoutaient sur sa joie :

Goku : Tu as vu Yakumo, c'est toi, c'est toi ! Tu es la plus belle femme du monde !

Gôjo : Je m'en doutais de toute façon, je ne voyage jamais en de mauvaise compagnie !

Yakumo : Je vous assure se doit être une erreur ! Je ne suis…

Hakkai, la coupant : Il n'y a aucune raison pour toi d'être aussi modeste Yakumo ! Je te trouve bien plus belle que toutes les femmes qui étaient candidates pour le titre de Femme la plus belle.

Goku : Fêtons cette nouvelle avec un grand repas !

Gôjo : Et plein d'alcool aussi !

L'homme qui venait d'annoncer la nouvelle était quelque peu gêné devant ce spectacle…affligeant. Il avait recherché la jeune fille toute la journée dans toute la ville, et alors que les festivités venaient de commencer par la flamme de la déité, il était tombé sur elle, qui entrait en compagnie du Grand moine Sanzo dans un restaurant avec deux autres énergumènes…

Homme : Je suis ravi de votre victoire Mademoiselle, mais nous devons vous préparer pour le grand champion…

Sanzo en grognant : Quel champion ?

Homme : Et bien chaque année, nous organisons un grand concours de talents comportant entre autre de la musique, des combats, des épreuves d'adresse, et le grand gagnant, donc le Grand Champion, se voit attitré un prix inestimable et un baisé de la femme la plus belle du monde.

Le silence s'installa dans l'assemblée. Goku lâcha ses baguettes d'effroi, Gojô manqua de s'étouffer avec son sake et recracha la totalité de sa gorgée tandis que Hakkai et Sanzo regardait l'Homme.

Goku : Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

Homme : Et bien…

Gojô : Faire ça sans demander l'accord de notre petite Yakumo quelle honte !

Homme : Mais ce…

Hakkai : Allons les garçons soyons raisonnables, ce pauvre homme n'a rien demandé de spécial. Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de négocier pour le baisé ?

Yakumo gênée : Heu…

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

Yakumo : Quand vous dites baisé…vous parler d'une petite bise sur la joue n'est ce pas ?

Homme : Ah bien sûr que non ! Le Grand Champion sera quelqu'un de méritant, qui aura bravé la totalité des épreuves avec force et courage ! Il sera admiré du peuple et aimé de tous ! Il devra mériter un baisé digne de ce nom !

Sanzo : Alors vous voulez dire que Yakumo n'a pas le choix, qu'elle doit se transformé en une petite femme silencieuse et s'exhiber devant des millions de personne pour finalement avoir son premier baisé avec un inconnu certainement grossier et présomptueux ?

Les garçons ainsi que la jeune fille regardèrent le moine siroter son thé avec des avis divers. Pour la plupart, il avait plutôt bien résumé la situation et pendant quelques secondes, Yakumo avait songé qu'au final, Sanzo n'était peut être pas si macho et nul qu'elle l'avait pensé. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, car les lèvres du moine s'étirèrent en un rictus narquois et malicieux :

Sanzo : Quel bon plan !

Goku et Gojô : Nani ??

Sanzo : Ca lui apprendra à cette petite peste à se jouer de moi tiens ! Pour ma part, vous pouvez l'embarquer tout de suite, ça ne me dérange pas !

Yakumo : Comment oses tu…Parfait, j'accepte mais à une condition !

Sanzo regard méfiant : Et laquelle ?

Yakumo : J'accepterai de me conduire en une jeune miss beauté parfaite et d'embrasser le gagnant…à condition qu'ils participent tous les quatre au Concours !

Les dés étaient lancés. D'un côté, elle allait souffrir de cette situation, et d'un autre, lui allait souffrir de ces épreuves. Décidément ils ne s'aimaient vraiment pas…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous fin prêt. Yakumo était assise sur un trône en or et surplombait l'arène ainsi que le public. Elle était habillée d'une majestueuse robe de satin rouge, ouverte sur les deux côtés, laissant à tous, une vue imprenable sur des jambes magnifiquement pâles et somptueuses…

Sa poitrine était recouverte d'un linceul fin, de la même couleur que le bas, que ne recouvrait qu'une partie seulement de ses seins. Ainsi prostrée, la jeune fille était mal à l'aise, mais n'hésitait pas à faire des signes et des sourires au prétendant au grand titre de Grand Champion.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des coulisses, elle se retint d'un fou rire tant le spectacle était comique. En étant prétendant à ce titre, ils devaient porter une tunique spécifique. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent tout les 4 à porter une tunique blanche, faite de coton, maintenu par une ceinture de cuir beige, qui recouvrait jusqu'à mi cuisse leurs corps. Ils portaient des pantalons moulants et des grandes bottes de la même couleur que le reste.

Sanzo jeta un regard maléfique à la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de discerner un grand sourire d'encouragement (et par la même occasion, enfoncé encore plus le grotesque de la situation dans la fierté de Sanzo).

Alors, l'homme qui était venu la chercher précédemment se retrouva au milieu de l'estrade et joua le rôle de présentateur.

Homme : Mesdames et Messieurs ! Grandes personnalités du monde et petites gens de la vie, je suis fier de vous annoncer l'ouverture officielle du Grand Concours du Meilleur Talentueux. Les épreuves qui auront lieux sont les suivantes : Tir à L'arc, Combat au corps à corps, Danse moderne avec la cavalière de son choix, Chant et enfin défilé de mode ! Que le meilleur gagne !

Puis il sortit de l'arène et laissa d'autres personnes installer les cibles destinées aux candidats.

Homme : Mettez vous devant vos cibles respectives et préparez vos arcs.

Ils obéirent plus ou moins bien et encochèrent respectivement leurs flèches, à l'exception de Sanzo qui resta les bras croisés devant sa cible.

L'homme le remarqua et s'approcha de lui :

Homme : Et bien ! On oublie son arme de tir ?

Sanzo : Non, j'ai pas envie de tirer à l'arc ! J'ai aucune envie de participer à ce stupide concours, tout comme ce public me casse les oreilles !

Mais le public en question ne fit que redoubler d'ovation quand les candidats reçurent le signal pour tirer. Ils y avaient très peu d'échec, et seulement une vingtaine de candidat, parmi la petite centaine présentée, furent qualifiés. Et alors qu'il ne restait plus que Sanzo, toujours bras croisé en fumant sa clope, le public se mit à l'encourager, sous les yeux rieurs de la Grande Prophétesse et de la Déesse Kanzeon Bosatsu, apparut soudainement à ces côtés sans que les garçons n'en sachent quoi que se soir.

Yakumo : Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama ! Mais que…

Kanzeon : Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens te donner un petit coup de main, sinon ce bonze pourri ne fera rien de lui-même…

En effet, en apparaissant ainsi, le public redoubla d'intensité et Sanzo fut contraint de tirer, sans quoi il serait traité d'incapable jusqu'à la fin de ces jours.

Alors, avec une élégance rare et une beauté sensuelle, il sortit de sa manche son flingue bien aimé et tira d'une unique balle sur sa cible, expirant par la suite la fumée de sa cigarette, se délectant du silence qui venait de s'installer en constatant la facilité de son tir, qui comme par hasard, avait atteint le centre encore fumant.

Puis, il lâcha le mégot de cigarette par terre et retourna auprès de ces compagnons, alors que naissait dans la foule, une nouvelle ovation débordante.

La suite promettait d'être amusante.

En effet, la seconde épreuve se révélait être le combat au corps à corps, une spécialité de Hakkai qui se retenait comme il pouvait face à ses adversaires. De son côté, Goku les massacrait tous un par un, virevoltant telle une toupie entre leurs corps, disparaissant et apparaissant aussi soudainement, surprenant même le public de par son adresse et sa dextérité.

Gojô lui s'amusait bien. Pour une fois qu'il cognait autre chose que des Yokaïs stupides et qu'il y avait un baisé de Yakumo à la clé, il n'allait pas céder ce combat à des abrutis incapables de le toucher.

Du côté de Sanzo, ce fut un massacre grandiose. Parmi ceux qui n'avait pas préféré le petit Goku de par son jeune âge, ou encore Hakkai de par son apparence frêle, ils avaient tous préférés Sanzo de part son visage efféminé et son corps farouchement chétif.

En voyant une douzaine de personne se jeter sur le moine, Yakumo eut un hoquet de surprise et de peur, mais quand elle vit qu'il se battait aussi bien que les autres, elle se rassura elle-même de la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Même si ce concours était un moyen de se venger de la méchanceté du moine, il n'en était pas moins une personne à qui elle tenait, tout comme les trois autres qui se battait pour sa propre fierté. Kanzeon le remarqua et pendant que des hommes se refaisaient le portrait, elle entama une conversation sybillinne avec Yakumo :

Kanzeon : Le temps a passé depuis ta dernière rencontre avec lui, n'est ce pas Yakumo no Hana…

Yakumo : De quoi parlez vous ?

Kanzeon : C'est vrai, le sceau n'est pas encore déverrouillé…ce n'est pas grave jeune fille, un jour tu te souviendras et ce jour peut être regretteras tu de n'avoir compris plus tôt…

Yakumo : Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites Kanzeon Bosatsu sama…que vais-je regretter ? Et quel sceau ?

Kanzeon : Ah ! Regarde ils s'en sont encore bien sortis cette fois !

En effet, parmi les qualifiés pour la suite, il y avait toujours Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku et Gojô, ainsi qu'une série de cinq autre personne.

Cependant, les épreuves qui suivaient relevaient bien évidement d'un tout autre domaine que le combat et la déesse en jubilait.

Lorsque l'homme annonça la partie danse, les quatre garçons restèrent pétrifiés de terreur, car il fallait danser, devant des millions de gens.

Gojô : Bah, pour Yakumo je veux bien faire abstraction de ma fierté personnelle en vous montrant une série de pas que j'ai appris en étant petit…

Puis il fut le premier à bouger son corps vers une jeune femme au regard langoureux. Il lui chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille et en attendant qu'elle monte sur l'estrade, ordonna aux musiciens de jouer un certain morceau. Ainsi, ils dansèrent tout deux une salsa langoureuse, qui prit vite fin.

Goku fut le suivant :

Goku : Puisque c'est Yakumo, je vais essayer quelques trucs.

Alors il se mit à virevolter comme s'il se battait, mais en faisant des mouvements gracieux, des cascades époustouflantes, au rythme d'une musique dynamique et énergique.

Hakkai fut le suivant et entama des pas de valse avec une jeune femme au regard claire.

Hakkai : Je suppose que je ne peux pas y échapper non plus, même si je n'ai aucune honte à montrer mes talents de danseur devant les gens.

Le moment le plus hilarant arriva alors.

Quand se fut le tour de Sanzo, le public fit un silence quasi religieux et le bonze, sentant le regard moqueur de la jeune Prophétesse, fulmina de rage et s'exposa devant tous :

Sanzo : Ca te plait de me voir comme ça hein ? Mais va pas croire que tu vas pas en baver aussi ! D'ailleurs ta tenue légère est parfaite pour ce que je t'ai prévu ! Vient donc Yakumo si tu es une femme digne ! Aller descend !

La jeune fille, piquée au vif, descendis les marches tandis qu'un piano se faisait entendre. Enfin des violons, en un rythme de tango.

Ils croisèrent leurs regards et se laissèrent entraîner dans la danse, marchant au rythme des violons, tournant autour tel deux vautours qui se toisent de leurs affinités.

Enfin, la mélodie commença et ils s'approchèrent simultanément l'un de l'autre, entraînés dans cette transe qu'est le tango. Au début ils ne firent que de petit pas, jaugeant de l'adresse de l'autre, sans pour autant se laisser dominer.

Puis ils tournèrent lentement, toujours au rythme simple de la musique, laissant le vent rafraîchir leurs corps réchauffés par la proximité.

Puis ils accélérèrent le pas, s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre dans une hymne corporelle, dessinant un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux à cet instant.

Chaque mouvements de bras étaient une mélodie magnifique, chaque regard incandescent, une invitation à un septième ciel.

Ils se complaisaient dans leurs langages artistiques, ne regardant que leurs opposés, des iris d'un violet brûlant, si brûlant qu'il en était intriguant et étouffant, et un blanc laiteux fiévreux, un blanc de brume oppressant et stérile.

La mélodie accéléra dans une grande et magnifique ritournelle, entraînant les deux danseurs dans des mouvements plus amples, moins stoppé, plus gracieux aussi, mélangeant leurs deux corps en extase des capacités de l'autre, sans jamais quitter leurs regards.

Et dans cette magnifique déclaration de pureté sauvage et de grâce intime, le public n'osait respirer trop fort, tant l'aura que dégageait les danseurs étaient divine.

Nul ne pouvait dire qui guidait l'autre, mais les pas étaient sûrs, la sueur était un accessoire de perfection, les cheveux de la Grande Prophétesse volait dans une symphonie vertueuse, alors que le corps du moine jubilait intérieurement, guidé par cette sauvagerie qui dominait toute raison, toute conscience, toute gêne.

Ils étaient un pendant cet instant, et en regardant ce spectacle sensuel, la déesse ne put retenir une larme.

« Dire que les choses ne changent pas. Ils sont toujours aussi fou l'un de l'autre. En une simple danse, ils en disent bien plus de leur amour éternel qu'en 500 ans de souffrance silencieuse. Dommage que cela doit prendre fin… »

En effet, la musique s'emballa dans un final chaotiquement grandissime, et les deux danseurs, emportés par leur élan, se laissèrent guider dans l'apothéose de leurs émotions. Dansant encore plus vite, tournant encore plus loin, repoussant les limites de leurs orgasmes jubilatoire et silencieux, ils finirent par la position traditionnelle : Yakumo maintenant par Sanzo.

Il avait une main sur sa nuque et une autre sur son flanc et, malgré l'essoufflement visible des deux êtres, il ne semblait pas quitter ce monde spirituel.

Il se sentit s'approcher de son visage, mais ne pouvant plus se contenir, le public hurla de joie et la transe disparut aussitôt, réinstallant les sentiments habituels de gêne et les notions de fierté.

Ils n'étaient plus des êtres sauvages, des âmes désincarnées liées par un puissant amour, mais Sanzo et Yakumo.

Alors une grosse rougeur apparut sur les joues de la jeune fille tandis que le bonze la laissa s'écrouler par terre pour dissimuler sa propre rougeur.

Deux hommes vinrent reprendre Yakumo et les trois compagnons se jetèrent littéralement sur Sanzo :

Goku : Tu m'avais pas dit que tu savais danser le tango Sanzo…

Sanzo : Le quoi ?

Ils restèrent silencieux.

Puis, voyant le peu de candidat, l'épreuve du chant fut annulée, pour le plaisir de Sanzo et des autres qui ne savaient plus comment faire.

Vint alors le défilé de mode, assez amusant, puisqu'il ne restait qu'eux quatre.

En un sens, Yakumo était rassurée, puisqu'elle n'aurait pas à avoir son premier baisé avec un inconnu, mais en un autre, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, certainement à cause de la tenue et de la danse enflammée, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ai jamais dansé de sa vie…

Les garçons se préparèrent et attendirent le signal du présentateur pour commencer à défiler dans leur vêtement.

Bien sûr, après quelques protestations, ils purent quand même forcer Sanzo à porter d'autres vêtements que son traditionnel jean et sa toge de moine.

Hakkai fut le premier à sortir : il portait un pantalon noir avec un pull à col roulé de la même couleur et une veste tout aussi sombre, ce qui mettait en valeur ses yeux émeraude.

Puis se fut le tour de Gojô qui lui sortit avec un jean moulant et une chemise ouverte, laissant à la vue de tous, son torse miroitant.

Ensuite, Goku sortit joyeusement, petit sourire enfantin sur son visage recouvert d'une casquette bleu. Il portait des vêtements larges, des baskets, le tout blanc faisant ressortir l'or de ses yeux.

Et plus rien.

Surpris, les garçons déjà présents se retournèrent vers les coulisses, où Sanzo aurait du sortir. Le présentateur interrompit le silence en incitant Sanzo à venir se présenter :

Homme : Et bien, on dirait que Sanzo-sama a quelques doutes quand à sa tenue…

Sanzo en hurlant depuis les coulisses : Je n'ai aucune difficulté sur mes affaires ! Je n'ai pas envie de me montrer comme ça un point c'est tout !

Gojô : Oh ! Sanzo la petite fille est timide, faut pas lui en vouloir, elle est tellement fraîche depuis ce matin.

Sanzo : Teme ! Redis ça pour voir ?

Gojô : Allons Sanzo, nous savons tous que tu es une fille ! Pardonnez nous grand public, mais Sanzo a peur de révéler sa féminité naturelle et…

Et il se retrouva dans les pommes, suite à l'impact du poing de Sanzo sur sa mâchoire.

Sanzo : Je ne suis pas une fille ! Compris !

Gojô, dans les vapes : Hi….

Et tout le public put alors détailler la tenue de Sanzo (même si le défilé était un peu…brusque). Il portait un pantalon noir avec des tribaux blancs au niveau des cuisses, une ceinture de cuir noir enroulait son basson et une veste toute ouverte, noire elle aussi, se suspendait légèrement sur ses épaules frêles. La pâleur naturelle de ses traits allait en parfaits contraste à l'obscure tenue qu'il portait, ce qui n'en donnait que plus de magnificence. Et dans l'éclairage lumineux de la scène, le regard ténébreux qu'offrait Sanzo aspirait la moindre critique, la moindre ovation, le moindre soupir.

Yakumo aussi n'en revenait pas, non seulement du silence du public mais aussi de la beauté de Sanzo.

Pour elle, il n'avait été qu'un grand moine, une personne à protéger, qu'elle apprenait chaque jour. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle venait de découvrir quelque chose d'important : Sanzo était beau. Mais Sanzo était aussi fragile.

Et ça, aucun des regards dirigés vers lui ne le comprirent…

Enfin, Sanzo brisa ce silence :

Sanzo : Bon alors ! C'est quand que ça finit ce bordel, que je puisse retrouver mes affaires !

Homme bagayant : Heu…bi…bien ..s…sûr…Hum (raclement de gorge) C'est maintenant au tour du public de voter !

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire Messieurs et Mesdames ! Les urnes sont à votre disposition !

Et alors plusieurs femmes en blanc circulèrent avec des corbeilles, qui se remplissaient vite. L'enthousiasme était tel, qu'il ne fallut pas plus de 20 minutes pour que toutes les personnes si présentes, n'aient donnés leurs accords. Le plus dur fut aussi de décompté, chose qui fut faite durant le repas. Bien sûr entre temps, les garçons s'étaient rhabillées, et Goku se consolait de ses épreuves en dévorant à son habitude la nourriture.

Certains participants vinrent de temps en temps saluer les derniers candidats, leur souhaiter bonne chance ou au contraire les taquiner voire même les menacer.

Sanzo avait d'ailleurs coupé court à la discussion :

Sanzo : Vous vous mettez dans des états pareille juste pour un baisé d'une inconnue ! Franchement vous faites pitié.

Concurrent : Tu peux parler t'es en final ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'es pas d'accord d'embrasser la fille ?

Sanzo resta muet, mettant en doute la réponse qui semblait évidente pour certain, et moins pour d'autre.

Puis, lorsque le compte fut terminé, le public fut réinstallé à sa place et les quatre finalistes furent emmenés devant la jeune Yakumo.

Son cœur battait rapidement, en repensant à ce qu'elle devait faire, et ce devant des millions de spectateurs.

Enfin, le présentateur se montra au public avec une enveloppe.

Homme : Mesdames et Messieurs. Je vous remercie d'abord et avant tout de votre fidélité. C'est grâce à votre soutien que nous avons put parvenir jusqu'à la final. Et j'ai maintenant le privilège de vous annoncer le Grand Champion !

Mais avant cela, je cède le discours à la Plus Belle Femme du Monde, J'ai nommé…quoi ?

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, juste après avoir lu son nom sur le papier.

Homme : Mais…mais c'est incroyable !

Gojô : Quoi ?

Homme : Mesdames et Messieurs, nous avons élu la plus belle femme du monde, la Grande et la Belle Yakumo no Hana ! La Grande Prophétesse de Kanzeon Bosatsu sama !

Quelle émotion !

Yakumo : Merci pour…cette présentation. Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier aussi de votre participation, autant aux concurrents qui nous regardent que ceux qui sont en final. Aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup appris, j'ai beaucoup vu et j'admets remettre en cause mon jugement sur certaine personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom par respect. On m'a montré à quel point, avec un peu de motivation et de courage, on pouvait atteindre nos objectifs et c'est avec résolution que je suis prête à accepter le Grand Champion.

Homme : Quel magnifique discours venant de la Grande Prophétesse. Maintenant place au moment que vous attendez tous ! L'annonce et la récompense !

Il déplia alors l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans ses mains et sortit un petit papier bleu. Il lu le message et annonça haut et fort :

Homme : Le vote fut serré ! Ce furent 4 beau, jeunes hommes que nous dûmes juger de part leurs capacités et leurs grâces, mais un gagnant est quand même désigné. J'ai nommé… Sanzo !

Le cœur du vainqueur ne fit qu'un tour, avant de virer au rouge cramoisi et de sentir sa colère monter en lui. Une colère dévastatrice, dirigée vers tous les abrutis finis à qui l'on devait la création du concours. Dirigée aussi vers cette fille qu'il n'arrivait plus à détester ou à maudire, le souvenir de cette danse enflammée revenant sans cesse perturbé sa méditation.

Les trois autres garçons ne bougèrent pas non plus, bien trop surpris et paralysé par l'annonce et par ce qu'il allait ce passait.

Sanzo n'avait jamais rien fait de tel et admettre que c'était sa première fois était…comment dire…un allée simple pour l'enfer sans préavis ni possibilité de compromis. Et, même s'ils se faisaient attaqués tout les jours par des monstres débiles, ils n'étaient aussi suicidaires qu'ils en avaient l'air, bien au contraire.

Cependant, les gens, inconscients, acclamèrent le Grand Champion et dans une hymne commune, crièrent le moment attendu : le baisé.

On fit approcher la jeune fille près de Sanzo et Sanzo près de Yakumo, et le silence s'installa.

Yakumo : Si j'avais su…

Sanzo : J'aurais jamais participé…

Pour la première fois ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Yakumo : Mais je dois admettre que danser à tes côtés m'a rappeler des souvenirs lointain.

Sanzo : tch, ils me lâcheront pas la grappe tant que j'l'aurai pas fait ton foutu baisé à la con !

Yakumo : Si je pouvais l'éviter j'en serai heureuse !

Mais l'un comme l'autre, étaient plus gêné vis-à-vis du public que par le geste. Embrassé n'est pas un crime, mais devant des millions de personne, ça l'était.

Alors ils s'approchèrent tout deux et se fixèrent pendant une dizaine de minute.

La déesse arriva alors, dans un demi sourire, et intervint :

Kanzeon : Avant que toutes choses soient faites, j'aimerai vous prévenir que ce que vous êtes sur le point d'accomplir est au delà d'un simple baisé. En scellant vos lèvres, vous allez libérer un passé que peut être, vous ne voudriez pas en vous !

Sanzo : Qu'est ce que tu causes vieille carne ?

Kanzeon : N'est ce pas Yakumo, que le passé est douloureux ? Les souvenirs de bons moment sont parfois les plus sombres et les plus machiavéliques, quand ils sont rongés par les remords et les regrets…Tu es la mieux placé pour le savoir ma petite…

Yakumo : Je ne vois pas…

La déesse soupira de lassitude et se retourna vers les trois autres :

Kanzeon : Si j'étais vous, je me préparerai à protéger ces deux là. Ils vont partir pour un bon petit moment !

Je vous expliquerai plus tard la totalité des changements qui ont eut lieu et je sens que certains ne vont pas tarder à arriver…

Puis, le moment attendu arriva. Nul ne pouvait dire qui avait fait le premier pas, simplement que leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un silence religieux et que leurs consciences respectives se noyèrent dans le flot de souvenirs que l'impact provoqua.

Ils tombèrent tout deux dans l'inconscient, et seuls les cris de leurs camarades résonnèrent en écho dans leurs chutes.

Kanzeon : Les choses peuvent maintenant commencer…Nataku, j'espère que toi aussi tu sais ce que tu fais…

Dans le prochain chapitre : Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire quand la mémoire est descellée. Le retour d'une promesse brisée, le retour de souvenirs aussi tranchant que la lame d'une épée, l'essence divine qui revient, l'histoire qui recommence sans que l'on puisse arrêter quoi que se soit. Lorsque deux êtres furent liés l'un à l'autre par un serment, qu'ils se retrouvèrent de part une nouvelle vie, qu'ils se séparèrent de par ses changements, l'Histoire telle qu'elle fut recommencera-t-elle à nouveau ?

Chapitre 20 : Aube d'une promesse trahie, rencontre de la fleur de Lys et du Soleil.

Konzen…as-tu un cœur de pierre ou un cœur de glace ?


	20. Chapter 20: Hymen de la Fleur de Lys

Chapitre 20 : Aube d'une promesse trahie, rencontre de la Fleur de Lys et du Soleil

Chapitre 20 : Aube d'une promesse trahie, rencontre de la Fleur de Lys et du Soleil

« Combien de temps s'est il écoulé exactement ?

Une seconde ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? Une décennie ? Un siècle ?

Depuis combien de temps ai-je fuis ce passé trop douloureux à supporter ? Depuis combien d'année j'erre donc entre ces deux mondes qui me rejettent ? Est-ce de ma faute si je suis née ainsi ?

Est-ce de ma faute si je fus voué à détruire ce que la vie mettait tant de temps à construire ?

Je ne me souviens plus en fait…j'ai tellement erré, j'ai tellement voulu fuir…qu'à force je ne sais plus quoi.

Je me souviens simplement de ces sensations familières. La peur, l'indifférence, la frustration, la soumission, la colère, la haine…

Tant de choses ont hantés mes pensées, les rendant obscures, difformes et si vagues. Je ne me comprends plus moi-même…

Mais à force de fuir, je n'avais pas remarqué…que j'avais déjà fais le tour des chemins…et que l'on m'avait ramené à l'endroit initial…là ou tout avait commencé. Quand est ce que ça s'est passé exactement ?

Quand m'a-t-on ramené au début ? Qui m'a ramené au début ?

Pourquoi ? »

La jeune fille cessa de se poser des questions sans cesse lorsqu'une lumière vive perça la noirceur de son inconscience, l'emportant dans un environnement familier.

Elle se tenait debout, au dessus d'un pont, et regardait l'eau qui s'y écoulait lentement, accompagné par la brise légère d'un vent de pétales de cerisier.

Elle portait sa tenue traditionnelle, une longue robe blanche de satin, parsemé de broderies luxueuses, de longues manches, une couronne d'ivoire surplombant sa longue chevelure dissimulée par un opaque voile léger.

Et tout ce qu'elle se souvint de cet instant, ce fut une immense et oppressante tristesse, qui tenaillait ses organes et picotait ses yeux fatigués.

Tête baisée pourtant majestueuse, corps gracieux mais chétif, souffle divin mais irrégulier…

Celle qu'elle fut autrefois se retrouvait encore debout, sur ce pont qu'elle maudissait pour lui avoir apporté ses plus beaux instants de sa misérable vie.

Oui, elle se souvenait. La jeune fille se souvenait de cette époque lointaine, durant laquelle elle avait connu un bonheur similaire à celui qu'elle possédait avec Sanzo.

Pourtant ils n'étaient guère proches tout les deux, mais la simple présence de sa personne lui rendait nostalgiquement heureuse et mélancolique.

Elle releva la tête à l'entente d'un bruit dans son dos, mais ne se retourna pas. Le brusque changement de ses sentiments l'avait mené à conclure qu' « il » était derrière elle et qu'il regardait comme elle, l'eau s'écouler du pont.

Yakumo : Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

??:…

Yakumo : Pourquoi as-tu accepté alors que par ce geste, tu t'es mis à dos la moitié du monde céleste ?

??: Je m'en fou d'eux et de leurs menaces.

Yakumo : Je suis désolée. Je n'ai guère d'utilité à tes yeux et par ma faute te voila forcé de vivre à mes côtés jusqu'à l'éternité…

??: Et après ? Ca ne me dérange pas, tant que tu me fais pas chié…

Yakumo, se mettant à pleurer doucement : Gomen…gomenasai…

??, portant ses bras autour d'elle : Tu ne devrais pas pleurer. Les jolies filles ne pleurent pas aussi facilement…

Yakumo : Pourquoi ?

??: Pourquoi avoir accepté de vivre avec moi ?

Yakumo : En y réfléchissant bien, de tous les dieux qui étaient présents…oui…tu étais bien le seul pour lequel j'aurai accepté le compromis…

??: Pourquoi ?

Yakumo : Je ne sais pas…Je…je suis désolée de t'avoir…enfin de…

??: Laisse tomber. A part les trois vauriens qui me collent, personne ne fait de remarques dessus.

Yakumo : Dis moi…as-tu accepté…par pitié ?

Il mit un temps d'arrêt avant de soupirer pour finalement répondre :

??: Je n'ai jamais eut aucune pitié pour les personnes dans ton genre. Les seuls qui me font pitié sont ces abrutis du pouvoir, qui s'entretuent dans des conversations à mourir d'ennuie.

Yakumo se retournant : Alors pourquoi avoir accepté ?

Elle se perdit à nouveau dans son regard, ce regard qui l'avait hypnotisé, ce regard qui avait fait fondre encore et encore cette barrière d'indifférence qui avait gouverné et protégé sa tendresse.

??: Je ne sais pas. Et ça m'énerve ! Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'énerve encore plus ! Et quand je me pose la question je trouve pas de réponse ! Et ça m'énerve toujours.

Yakumo : Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir…vérifier plutôt.

??: Quoi ?

Yakumo plongeant dans son regard : Voudrais tu…(elle déglutit), est ce que tu voudrais bien…(elle se mordit la lèvre intérieur) est ce que tu voudrais bien…m'embrasser ?

Cette dernière déstabilisa le dieu, si bien qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et tomba du haut du pont, Yakumo avec.

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, dans l'eau qui n'était guère plus profonde qu'une flaque.

En tombant, la jeune fille avait perdu sa couronne et son voila et désormais, son visage pâle se retrouvait juste au dessus de celui de son nouveau maître.

Yakumo : Pardon…je voulais pas…pardon…

Konzen : C'est rien. Je te préfère sans le voile…

Yakumo rougissant : mais je…

Konzen : Désormais nous sommes fiancés, alors je décide. Tu ne porteras plus le voile ! Aussi je refuse que tu aies à te soumettre à quelconque décision autre que la mienne où celle de Kanzeon. Et aussi, s'il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu désires faire, tu n'es pas obligé de toujours demandé la permission.

« En un sens, ce fut grâce à lui que je retrouvai cette liberté qui n'avait jamais existé pour moi. Je me souviens de cet instant, parce que j'avais osé, parce que j'avais demandé, nous étions tombés tout les deux et il fut pourtant le premier à me tendre la main pour me relever. Il avait imposé ce choix que je n'avais pas, et j'en étais tellement heureuse, que je ne lui demandai même pas la permission. Oui, cet instant resta gravé dans mon cœur, comme ayant été mon vrai premier baisé d'amour. Parce que je voulais vérifier, je voulais en être sûre. Mon cœur d'aberration avait succombé pour l'incarnation même du Soleil…Mais les choses n'avaient pas toujours été ainsi par la suite.

Certe nous nous aimions, et à force de le suivre doucement j'avais fini par constater que cela était réciproque. Sans que je m'en rendre compte pourtant, et avec un temps qui s'écoulait délicieusement, j'avais fini par mieux le comprendre.

Konzen était ainsi, mystérieux et renfermé. Mais sa bulle d'isolement était déjà assez ouverte par Goku, dont je devins une mère précieuse, et par ses deux amis Tempo et Kenren. Ces deux derniers étaient de précieux amis pour moi aussi. J'aimais ces instants de calme avec Tempo, savourant délicieusement un bon thé préparé par mes soins, me délectant de cette sérénité que je retrouvais alors en compagnie de Konzen.

Nous nous retrouvions souvent dans ce jardin, centré par ce pont, sous les pétales des cerisiers éphémères. J'étais heureuse alors. Parce que nous restions au dessus de ce pont, dos à dos, et que nous écoutions ce que disait l'autre avec amour. La relation que j'avais avec Kenren était aussi amusante. Un bon garçon sans nul doute. Un peu impulsif peut être, mais c'était son charme. Il était comme un grand frère et grâce à lui, j'avais beaucoup appris sur Konzen et sur son caractère.

Et le temps avait passé, temps durant lequel la joie et le bonheur m'était si précieux. Je pouvais passer des siècles et des siècles encore à ouvrir mes yeux chaque aube naissante, à soupirer de cette amour unique, à rougir de ces regards de braise et à savourer chacune de ces caresses, rares mais tellement magnifiques.

J'étais pourtant une aberration, une erreur de la nature que la Terre et la Lune avaient engendrée. Et pourtant, rejetés des deux, ce fut le Soleil dans toute sa splendeur qui devint mon fiancé, mon protecteur, le gardien de mon cœur et de moi-même.

Mais pourtant…les choses telles qu'elles étaient ne pouvaient durer. Parce que même si notre amour était puissant, certain voyait les choses différemment. Et je me souviens alors, de ce qui s'était passé.

Ritoten dans son immense ambition avait ordonné à Nataku de tuer Goku. Parce qu'il était voué à être le futur Prince Guerrier. Eux, les dieux, ne pouvaient donnés la mort. C'est pourquoi ils donnaient à des non dieux, des créatures aberrantes comme nous, le statut de Prince des Guerriers, faisant de nous autres aberrations, des machines à tuer. Et Ritoten désirait laisser Nataku dans cette situation en éliminant son rival, Goku. Je les savais amis, j'aimais autant Nataku que j'aimais Goku. Mais pour les protéger tout les deux, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de sacrifier ce bonheur qui était le mien.

Un jour, Nataku passa à l'attaque mais se retint de justesse en se transperçant de lui-même pour s'empêcher de tuer Goku. Ce dernier entra dans une fureur noire et laissa alors envahir le Seiten Taisen dans son entière puissance.

Bien sûr, nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions et nous avons fui en emportant avec nous un otage, le général de la Mer de L'ouest, afin de pouvoir nous préparer à descendre dans le Togenkyo.

Chose étrange, j'ai été promise à Konzen pour quitter le Togenkyo, et voila que maintenant j'y revenais avec lui.

Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme nous l'avions prévu. Et un à un, ils partirent du groupe pour retenir les troupes de Ritoten devenu fou. D'abord Kenren, puis Tempo.

Dans l'espoir de sauver Goku, ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix.

Et autant que les larmes de Goku, ma tristesse était grande. Parce que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et chaque regard porté vers Konzen me rendait encore plus triste. Lui aussi je le sentais, lui aussi j'allais le perdre.

Et ce fut à la dernière porte, que les choses se terminèrent… »

La déesse se retourna alors vers les trois ahuris de par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Kanzeon : Et ce fut à la dernière porte que les choses commencèrent…

Goku : Donc Sanzo est en fait ton neveu, Konzen Doji…

Gojô : Et j'étais un Dieu dans une autre vie ?

Hakkai : Et que s'est il passé ensuite ?

Kanzeon : Les troupes de Ritoten arrivèrent bien plus vite que prévu. Ils n'étaient plus que trois et aucun de ces trois ne savaient vraiment se battre. Ritoten voulut alors se débarrasser de Goku mais Konzen réagit et l'arrêta. Fou de rage, Ritoten avait plus que quiconque le désir de le faire souffrir. Alors il envoya une lance sur Yakumo, lance qui se ficha dans le cœur de Konzen.

Goku : Sanzo s'est fait tué ?

Kanzeon : Nous autres Bodhisattva avons senti alors l'immense détresse de la Grande Prophétesse, mais seule Maitreya et moi-même connaissions sa véritable puissance. Et nous nous sommes alors vite rassemblés autour d'elle. Mais elle avait déjà mis fin aux jours de Ritoten et de ses soldats.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment et malgré les apparences, elle aussi elle s'en souviendra toujours. Aujourd'hui encore elle s'en souvient, comme une mort qui part et qui revient, à chaque passage, la jeune fille se perd dans sa propre honte et dans sa propre colère…

« Oui, il s'était interposé entre la lance et moi. Il y avait mis toutes ses convictions, tout son amour. Et la lame d'acier le transperça, comme s'il n'était que du beurre. Je me souviens encore, de son sang qui venait tâcher ma robe, de son corps qui s'affaissait doucement sous le poids de la douleur, du rire de Ritoten qui résonnait en écho dans ma douleur, de son regard de braise qui me souriait, à l'instant où la mort s'emparait de lui. Je me souviens de tout, parce que ce jour, j'étais morte avec lui. Je le pris dans mes bras et je le suppliai de rester avec moi, de ne pas me laisser, de ne pas partir. Il trouva la force de poser sa main sur ma joue, et se me donner une caresse que j'aimais tant. Appréciant ma peau, la couleur, dans une joie confuse, il me sourit, comme ci de rien n'était, arrogant et prétentieux soleil que j'aimais tant !

Il me sourit confiant, et peu à peu, alors que mon cri déchirait mon larynx, que l'air de la colère arrachait mes poumons, il ferma les yeux, pour ne plus les ouvrir, et laissa s'échapper son dernier soupir, en prononçant mon nom, telle une symphonie d'adieu éternel. Ainsi mourra Konzen Doji. Une mort d'amour.

Mais il ne devait pas en être ainsi. Dans les larmes de tristesse, l'amour que j'éprouvais alors pour lui se transforma en une haine insaisissable et meurtrière, rendant mes mouvements incontrôlables.

Je ne me connaissais plus en cet instant. J'étais folle, folle d'ivresse, folle de rage, folle de repenser à ces souvenirs si doux, qui maintenant ne cessaient de me détruire. Comme vivre à chaque instant sa mort, comme de revoir chacun de ces sourires, comme une vie détruite et redétruite sans cesse, j'avais complètement oublié qui j'étais.

Et je m'étais abandonnée dans ces souvenirs, laissant la folie m'envahir, la folie bestiale et cruelle, irraisonnable, sans sentiment, sans amertume, sans lumière, sombre comme le néant qu'était devenue mon âme.

Me retournant vers Ritoten, mes yeux blancs devinrent d'un rouge démoniaque et en un mouvement, son cœur n'était plus, que résidu dans ma main.

Les soldats se jetèrent perdus sur moi, et bientôt, la salle de marbre qui reliait le monde céleste à celui du monde terrestre n'était plus qu'une immense flaque de sang, à l'intérieur duquel je me trouvais…

Yakumo : Il est mort…il est parti pour toujours. Monde cruel je te hais ! Monde cruel je te hais !! »

Kanzeon : Nous sommes arrivés à temps, juste pour l'entendre dire à quel point elle haïssait ce monde. Vous avez déjà rencontré le Seiten Taisen de Son Goku n'est ce pas. Et sa puissance vous semble alors sans limite. Le Seiten Taisen de Yakumo est mille fois plus puissant que celui de Goku. Et nous 5 Boddhisattva, avons eu beaucoup de mal à la contenir. Parce qu'aussitôt prononcé ces mots, elle éclata sa colère en une effrayante colonne de lumière qui détruisit tout sur son passage. Cette colonne ébranla même le Togenkyo qui connut un évènement similaire. Le monde céleste fut détruit totalement et il s'en est fallu de peu pour l'apocalypse.

Hakkai : Yakumo est…si puissante ?

Kanzeon : Bien plus que tu peux le croire Tempo. Nous avons rassemblé le pouvoir de Bouddha et nous avons scellé Yakumo no Hana. Celle que vous connaissez maintenant est bien moins puissante, parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de son vrai corps.

Gojô : Et vous avez fait ressusciter Sanzo s'est ça ?

Kanzeon : Nous n'avons rien fait. Yakumo a fait tout cela toute seule. Perdue par la mort de Konzen, libérée de sa colère démoniaque, elle utilisa tout de même ses dernières forces pour vous sauver tous. Mais il fallut 5 siècles avant qu'elle ne puisse reconstituer vos âmes et vous redonner vies. Pour l'heure, elle est en train de se souvenir et Sanzo aussi est en train de se souvenir. Mais il y a une petite chose amusante aussi.

Goku : Laquelle ?

Kanzeon : Ils se connaissent déjà !

Gojô : Comment ça ?

Kanzeon : Yakumo et Sanzo se connaissent déjà, seulement après un tragique évènement, la jeune fille me demanda de scellé la mémoire de Sanzo et de le faire oublier jusqu'à sa propre existence dans sa mémoire. Mais elle vient de briser à nouveau ce pacte !

« Oui, aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, je crois que j'ai toujours connu Yakumo. J'ai voulu donner ma vie pour elle, mais aussi ma foi. La trinité bouddhique riait en m'entendant dire que je ne croyais qu'en moi-même. C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru. Mais j'ignorai alors qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un en moi-même et que c'est en cette personne que j'ai toujours cru…

Je n'avais que 12/13 ans quand je l'ai rencontré à nouveau, sans savoir que je l'ai toujours connu. Les villageois voisins étaient venus demander à ce qu'on la punisse, parce qu'elle était une aberration, un porte malheur ambulant et qu'elle attirait la haine et les Yokaïs. Même derrière mon maître je l'avais trouvé magnifique. Elle était petite, et ne devait avoir que 7 ou 8 ans pas plus. Chétive et pourtant si envoutante, quand nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois, j'en restai béat, sans le montrer. La curiosité ayant emporté sur la raison, j'avais suivi cet échange. Et quand l'homme qui maintenait les chaînes voulut la frapper je m'étais interposé et nous nous étions sauvagement battus. J'ai même été blessé à la joue. Puis elle s'est enfuie à travers la forêt par peur.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se blesse alors je suis parti à sa poursuite, sous le regard bienveillant de maître Komyo Sanzo.

Je l'ai vite retrouvé mais elle était tombée de la falaise et elle était blessée. Apeurée, lorsqu'elle me vit tendre la main elle me mordit. Etrangement je n'avais pas mal. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle m'accepte, qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui voulais pas de mal. Enfin, quand la pluie s'arrêtait et que le soleil se levait, elle comprit et se blottit dans mes bras. Je me souviens de cette sensation étrange, de ce bonheur ressenti quand j'avais dans mes bras, cette petite chose, ce petit animal sauvage innocent et fébrile.

Ce fut, je pense, mon premier et véritable amour. Bien sûr les choses furent difficiles. Elle ne parlait pas, mais ne me lâchait pas non plus. Elle restait toujours à côté de moi, dans ma chambre, dormait à côté de moi, mangeait avec moi, et m'aidait même à balayer le sol.

J'entendais les ricanements des autres moines, et ça m'énervait ! Mais pourtant, après quand je me retrouvais tout seul pour lui apprendre à parler, à lire, à écrire, elle me regardait naïvement et chuchotait d'une petite voix « Ryu » la seule chose qu'elle savait dire, et qui s'avérait être mon appellation particulière. Mais elle souriait et j'aimais ça. Même quand je m'énervais elle souriait et ça m'apaisait. Alors je ne lui en voulais jamais de provoquer autant de jaloux. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup Maître Komyo Sanzo. Et quand j'étais avec lui, lui aussi lui enseignait des choses, que peut être elle ne comprenait pas.

Mais quand je regardais discrètement, la lueur dans son regard blanc m'informait qu'elle comprenait même très bien.

Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle devenait de plus en plus belle et ses phrases devenaient de plus en plus longues. En dépit de cela, elle ne me laissait jamais seul et ne m'appelait toujours que par « Ryu ».

Un jour, quand je lui demandai pourquoi, elle me répondit avec son sourire niais :

Yakumo : Ryu c'est Ryu ! Ryu sera toujours Ryu pour Yakumo, et Ryu resta toujours là dans Yakumo !

Elle avait pointé son petit cœur et j'avais senti le mien fondre littéralement. Puis un jour, elle tomba malade. J'étais anxieux et frustré de ne pouvoir sentir sa présence à mes côtés. Alors j'avais décidé de passer la nuit à son chevet. Puis ce fut cette nuit, alors que je n'avais pas été près de Maître Komyo Sanzo, que l'on fut attaqué. J'avais accouru aussi vite que j'avais pu mais quand j'arrivai, le maître m'immobilisa et se sacrifia à ma place. En larme et avec le sang de mon maître dans les bras, j'avais ressenti cette impuissance qui me caractérisait tant. J'avais honte et la tristesse ainsi que la colère m'avait poussé à agir bêtement et dangereusement. Je n'ai jamais su expliqué la raison pour laquelle ceux qui avait tué Komyo Sanzo m'avaient laissé en vie, mais maintenant je m'en souviens.

Je m'étais jeté tête baissé sur eux et ils m'avaient repoussés comme un vulgaire moucheron. Puis leur chef a voulu me blesser et Yakumo était arrivée à temps. Elle semblait encore fragile et sa santé risquait énormément si elle restait là. Mais elle se mit entre eux et moi, bras en croix et menaça les Yokaïs de sa petite voix chétive. Ils avaient rigolés et celui qui voulait en finir se retrouva découper de toute part, sans comprendre comment. La jeune fille réitéra ses paroles et les Yokaïs comprirent qu'elle était puissante. Puis ils prirent la fuite et Yakumo me regarda en larme et fiévreuse :

Yakumo : Ryu…pardonne moi mon Ryu. Si je n'avais pas été malade, tu aurais pu sauver ton maître. Je suis désolée mon Ryu, je te promets de ne plus de faire souffrir à cause de moi.

Et elle avait disparu. Celle qui avait comblé mon cœur d'enfant était partie. En cet instant, le Koryu que j'étais était mort, d'une part parce que, avant de veiller sur le chevet de Yakumo, j'avais obtenu l'accord de Komyo Sanzo pour être son successeur, et deuxièmement parce qu'avec elle, s'était enfui tout mon bonheur. Lorsque les moines me retrouvèrent, je ne pouvais que dire que je n'avais pu le protéger, je n'avais pu protéger mon bonheur…

Puis le temps a passé. Je suis parti du temple pour retrouver mon héritage et à l'occasion elle. Mais ce fut chose vaine. J'ai beaucoup tué, j'ai beaucoup torturé, sans jamais retrouver ce que je cherchais. Puis un jour, sur une pile de cadavre, j'envisageai de mettre fin à mes jours. Parce qu'à chaque giclement de sang, je revoyais son doux sourire, son visage enfantin, son regard niais, et le cri d'agonie de mes victimes se transformait en une douce mélodie « Ryu ». Le flingue sur ma tempe, le doigt à la gâchette, je n'entendis ni Yakumo m'appeler ni ne vis la lumière. »

Goku : Tu veux dire que…Sanzo a voulu se tuer ?

Kanzeon : Rongé par les souvenirs il n'avait plus que deux solutions : errer dans l'éternel amertume ou mettre fin à son cauchemar. Seulement, Yakumo n'était jamais vraiment partie. Elle le suivait toujours, pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Et quand elle le vit mettre fin à ces jours, sa prière fut si forte que j'avais décidé de l'exaucer. Alors elle me supplia de l'effacer de sa mémoire, de faire en sorte que Ryu ne l'ai jamais connu, pour que sa douleur soit moins forte et qu'il retrouve le courage de vivre. J'ai accepté et depuis, Sanzo n'eut plus aucun souvenir de Yakumo.

Hakkai : C'est si triste, qui aurait pu croire que Sanzo avait vécu de telle chose…

Kanzeon : Puis les années ont passés et il a quitté de nouveau le temple pour partir à la recherche de ce qu'il devait être. Et pendant ce temps Yakumo avait grandit seule, dans l'ombre de Sanzo. Mais elle le perdit de vue un jour, et ne le retrouva plus jamais. Quand enfin elle se décida à demander au moine du temple, la réponse qu'elle eut la brisa.

Gojô : Pourquoi ?

Kanzeon : Parce que le moine qui lui répondit était un imbécile. Elle lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Ryu, et le moine lui répondit qu'il y a quelques années, ce temple fut incendié par des Yokaïs et que tout ceux qui y vivaient furent tués. Elle ne l'accepta pas. Et pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe, nous autres Boddhisattva avons scellé sa mémoire, si bien qu'elle ne se souvint jamais de son enfance.

Goku : Si…elle avait des restes de souvenirs.

Hakkai : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Goku : Une fois j'ai surpris Yakumo en train de peindre. Et les choses qu'elle peignait étaient presque la même. Un beau paysage avec au centre une personne de dos. Blonde, cheveux court. Je suis sûr que c'est Sanzo qu'elle peignait.

Kanzeon : Au fond, ils ne sont toujours que deux âmes éprises l'une de l'autre, éternellement liées. Cette histoire porte un très joli nom en haut.

Goku : C'est quoi comme nom ?

La déesse regarda le ciel en souriant et détourna son regard vers les deux amants nouvellement réunis :

Kanzeon : Le nom de cette histoire est : l'Hymen de la fleur de Lys et du Soleil.

Prochain Chapitre : Quand le temps les rattrape et que les choses dérivent, les amants changent et les regards aussi.

Un ancien ennemi refait surface et une famille nouvellement reconstituée retrouve la force de vaincre le mal incarné par un individu.

Chapitre Final : La voie des fleurs, le destin de Yakumo no Hana.


	21. Petite annonce

A l'adresse de mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Ce message disparaîtra à la prochaine parution et sera remplacé par le chapitre suivant.

Tout d'abord j'aimerai m'excuser pour l'absence de réponse occasionnée par mes nombreuses activités et le manque de temps.

Je vous poste ce message juste pour « donner vie » et vous rassurer que cette fanfiction (comme la plupart des autres en cours d'ailleurs) ne sera pas abandonnée. Bien au contraire, je compte d'abord achevé d'écrire tous les chapitres avant de poster la suite. Je suis actuellement à l'ouvrage aussi je vous demande encore un peu de patience^^.

J'ai conscience que l'attente est déjà longue, tout comme la frustration de ne pouvoir lire la suite, mais je fais appelle à votre clémence et vous assure que la suite ne vous décevra pas (si c'est le cas, m'en faire part^^).

Merci d'avoir lu ce message jusqu'au bout.

Cordialement.

Erutan.


End file.
